For the Boy
by Annoying Little Twit
Summary: "When you find people who love you like you deserve, forget about us. Forget her, forget your cousin, and forget me. Be happy." He is left with only a note, to find a person he can trust. -Het and Yaoi- Abusive!Dursleys -Slow Paced-
1. Prologue

"You filthy piece of trash!" Aunt snarled at the trembling boy standing behind a giant puddle of mop water. His overly large clothing was covered in suds and soaked through, as was the tips of his coal colored hair.

"A simple chore! You can't get anything right!" She continued, ignoring the fact that the boy could barely lift the bucket with his small size, and the mop was easily twice as tall as he was. An obese boy who looked older than the terrified child was sitting on a chair, watching the spectacle while eating ice cream. He didn't seem to think that his mother – for he clearly was her child – yelling at the other boy was something startling; it was a common sight for the large boy.

"Get this cleaned up, then do it _right!_ And then go to your cupboard and stay there!"

The boy hastily picked up the mostly empty bucket, taking care to not spill any more than he already had. It took a couple hours, but soon the kitchen was fully mopped, and he was sitting inside a small cupboard under the flight of stairs leading to the second story of the house.

It was just another day in the Dursley household, and a boy trapped by fate to be there was just merely surviving.

* * *

><p>Vernon Dursley pulled into the drive and shifted the car into park, not turning off the car as he leaned back in his seat and took a deep breath. It had been over nine years since his nephew, Harry, had come to live with their family, and each year that passed he grew more worried about the boy.<p>

At first, he couldn't understand why his wife hated the child. He was merely a toddler, if that! His parents may have come from a rather unusual lot of people – magic, really? – but the boy had done no wrong beside being born to them, and the hatred that Petunia held for his late mother was shifted to him.

He ignored the way she paid more attention to their own child, only a month older than Harry, as maybe she needed to get used to having two children nearly the same age. The next year, Harry had barely grown and Dudley was growing much too fast horizontally. He tried to bring it up to his wife, but she snapped at him and he backed off. Every year it grew worse, one boy clearly neglected and one overindulged.

Holding the tickets in his hand, he turned off the car, placed his most cheerful expression on his face, and got out to go into the house and announce that he had won two tickets to a two-month cruise.

* * *

><p>"Pet, love, I can't get the time off work, why don't you and Dudley just go and enjoy yourselves? You've been wanting to go somewhere for months," Vernon said sweetly, watching his wife give into his coercing.<p>

"Fine, Dudley and I will go, but you call every night!"

"Of course love," he said, and she squealed and started to go pack. He watched her go up the stairs, Dudley stomping behind her to go get ready for an around-the-world cruise that had cost him most of his retirement savings to purchase. But he had a motive behind this, and it was for the best.

He sat down on the computer and started checking his email, acting busy. When he had several pages opened, he opened his word processor and started drafting a letter that would change the future for several people, yet he only knew one of them.

* * *

><p>Petunia and Dudley were finally gone, and the first thing he did was let Harry out of the cupboard. He grabbed several blankets and pillows, and handed them to the small boy.<p>

"Go make yourself a bed in the living room for now. I don't want you sleeping in that filth."

Harry stared at him blankly, before turning and going to do what he was told. Vernon went back to working on the letter. When Harry came back and stood there, Vernon didn't look at him before talking.

"Go make two sandwiches. Eat one of them, and set the other on a plate in the fridge. In two hours, you will eat that one as well. Use any meat or filling you want to. Don't use the stove, or use any sharp knives."

He could tell he was throwing Harry for a loop, but the boy didn't say a word – hadn't since he arrived all those years ago – and went to go do what he was told. It was almost an hour later when Harry returned for more instructions.

Vernon continued to tell the boy commands, just because Harry knew nothing different. So Harry was told to go take a bath, go into his cupboard and pull everything out of it, to keep anything he wanted from inside of it and to put the rest into the rubbish bins. He was to go outside in the backyard for an hour and do whatever he wanted that didn't involve working, and then to take a nap. He ate the other sandwich, threw out all of his old clothes, put on the new ones Vernon had bought him, brushed his hair and teeth, ate the food Vernon ordered from carry-out, and then went to sleep.

This is how the next two days were spent.

* * *

><p>After reading the letter he had typed several times to make sure it was vague enough to not trace anything back to their family, but detailed enough to know why the boy was left alone, he took a glance at his wife's nephew, who was sitting quietly in the corner trying to be invisible. He had taken to doing that when he wasn't sure what to do and Vernon had nothing for him.<p>

"Boy, get over here," Vernon said, his voice neutral. Harry came over, staring at him blankly and waiting for more instructions. Vernon gestured to the package of copy paper he had purchased at the corner store that morning.

"Open that package of paper, stick a sheet inside the tray, and when it's finished printing, take it out and fold it up."

Harry followed the instructions perfectly, and when he had the neatly folded paper in his grip, Vernon stood up, and motioned for the boy to follow him. He buckled the boy into the front seat and headed into London. His wife had no clue when she got back from vacation that there would be one less person in their household; but it was for the boy. It was to keep him safe from his wife.

Arriving in downtown London, he pulled over next to a small bistro and purchased him and his nephew a final meal to share together. When his nephew finished eating, he swiftly gave him a hug, ignoring the tenseness that filled the small boy.

"Now head outside, take a left, and walk until you see the tall building that will have a globe painted on the windows. Go inside and sit there until you see someone you feel you can trust to give the paper to."

His nephew's eyes widened, catching on to what was happening. His uncle gave a sad smile, before kissing the boy on his forehead; a gesture that the young boy had witnessed many times but never received.

"I am sorry you couldn't have the family you should have had with us. But I can't watch you be hurt anymore, and I can't protect you from her. When you find people who love you like you deserve, forget about us. Forget her, forget your cousin, and forget me. Be happy."

He walked out with his nephew, and watched him walk away.

He knew it had to be done; it didn't make it easier.

It was for the boy.


	2. Trust and Trowa

**A/N –** I got the response I was looking for; a lot of people were stunned to see Vernon as the nice guy instead of the perpetrator. All questions will be answered as the story progresses, and if they aren't, I'll find a way to address them all at the end.

I am also looking for a BETA. If anyone wishes to, let me know :)

Here is Chapter 1!

* * *

><p>I could feel Uncle's eyes on me as I walked away from him, the note clutched in my hand gently. When Uncle spoke to me, I knew I wouldn't be going back with him to that house; they finally got rid of me. I let out a small noise, before quickly quieting myself.<p>

It was several streets before I saw the building Uncle told me about. I couldn't read the sign, the letters on the plaque meaning nothing to me, but it had the giant picture of Earth painted on the glass. I couldn't help but stop and look at it in amazement before remembering my instructions and going inside the building. It was warmer in here, which felt a lot better on my skin than the cold had. I don't like the cold. The lobby was a good size, many places to sit down, and I could see several good spots where I could hide if I wanted to. There was a lady at the desk near the stairs heading up, but I couldn't see her that well, so I didn't want to get any closer. I took a seat farthest away from both the door and the desk lady, and bringing my knees up to my chest, I hugged them, rested my chin my the top of my knees, and waited for whomever Uncle told me about. Someone to 'trust'.

Soon the lobby became very busy, and I saw many people coming in and out; many of them were wearing blue. I figured the blue people were people who worked here, and that's why they were going up the stairs. For a brief moment, I wondered if the trustworthy person Uncle told me about was up those stairs, and if I tried they wouldn't let me go up because I was wearing a red shirt and not a blue one. My pants were blue though... so maybe I could go a little ways up? But the afterthought of how many people could be up there had me staying in my seat, looking at the paper occasionally to make sure it wasn't hurt too badly by me holding it so long.

Around noon someone tried to come near me, and I gave a low hiss, like the snakes in the garden did when Aunt got too near. She usually backed away quickly when they came, so I was hoping the person would do the same. They did, so I quieted. They tried to come near again, so I hissed again, a bit meaner, and the person went away, and didn't come back.

Several more people tried to come near – the last ones were all wearing blue – but I had to be meaner and meaner to keep them away. It was almost nighttime, I had to use the toilet, I was hungry and tired, and I didn't think anyone would be coming for me like Uncle said there was. I didn't feel the people could 'trust'.

Soon the lobby was empty, and so I saw the person who came in, wearing green and brown. They stopped at the desk lady, talking quietly, before he came towards me. I hissed again, and the person paused, but didn't back up. A low hum was returned, and I tilted my head, dropping my legs to lean forward a bit. I gave another hiss, since he – I could tell he wasn't a lady at this distance – had come a bit closer, and he just hummed again, a low solid sound that seemed to calm something in me, which kept stopping my hisses. Finally, he was close enough that I could see what he looked like.

He was really young! For a grown up, anyways. He had light brown hair that had some red in it, and green eyes... _like me!_ Though where mine were more like the colored glass Aunt would wear, his were like the plants in the garden. But Uncle, Aunt, and Dudders didn't have green eyes and they couldn't be trusted. Could people with green eyes? I decided he had to be the one, so I held out the note, which I couldn't drop at that point. My fingers were all stiff and wouldn't move. He didn't seem to mind, he helped my fingers let go – I was very tense when he had touched me, but he didn't do anything more than move my fingers – and he read the note, able to know what was written on it unlike me.

When he finished reading, he looked back at me, not looking any different. I dismissed whatever the paper said at that point, as this man didn't seem to care. He made another humming noise, and I moved closer. He gave me a small smile, and I bounded out of my chair and latched onto him, hissing softly in the way they did to me when I fed them Dudders pet mouse. It was a thank-you hiss.

He said something to me, I wasn't really listening at that point, and when I didn't answer him, he just secured his grip on me so I wouldn't fall off, and went to go talk to the desk lady. It was a bit before he walked away with me, and I let him.

I don't know what trust is, but this man might have it.

* * *

><p>I was now living with the trust-man, it seemed. He took me to a small apartment, gave me some food, showed me where the bathroom was (which I used right after) and he showed me to a room that he said would be mine for as long as I was there.<p>

It was a very nice room too. It had a bed, a small table next to it with a lamp and a clock on it – though the numbers didn't make sense to me (really, what was 21:32?) – and there was a dresser to put my clothes (I don't have any but what I was wearing) and a window. It was closed, tan curtains covering the glass so that people couldn't look in. The sheets on the bed were the same tan, and there was also white mixed in as well. The carpet was gray, a bit rough but squishy when I stepped on it. The walls were a plain white, a bit boring but better than my cupboard. I was not going to complain about anything.

Trust-man made me some food, and he ate some of it himself before cleaning up. He then lifted me again and we went to the living room. He sat down in one of the armchairs and held me for a bit, even though I tensed up at not being set down again.

"Do you have a name, now that you are listening?" Trust-man asked, and I looked up at him.

Uncle and Aunt had always called me 'Boy', but even I was not stupid enough to think that was my _name_. But they didn't call me anything else – except Aunt had called me a freak several times. But that also isn't a name. So I shook my head, hissing softly.

"The note you gave me just called you Boy, so I think for now that will work. Names are special, and you should have a good one. No need to rush."

I tilt my head slightly, absorbing the words. He was still going to call me 'Boy'. But not because he didn't want me to have a name? He wants the right name... so it would be okay then? I was finally getting a name?

"I am Trowa, if you were curious. I don't think you caught that earlier either."

I look at Trowa, and reach out slowly, hesitantly. He doesn't make any movement, forward or away, so I keep going until my fingers brush next to his eyes.

"Yes, our eyes are very alike. Is that why you let me close?"

I nodded, reaching up to touch his hair. It was softer than it looked, and my hand jerked away at that.

"I don't know if you just don't want to talk or you cannot, so either way it is alright. I am not one much for talking myself."

I nod, letting out another hiss for agreement. He just gives a small hum, and I smile at him.

"Can you bathe on your own, or would you like help?"

I shake my head, and move to get off his lap. He lets me go – points for him – and I head to where he showed me the bathroom. I had seen towels and soap in there, but upon stepping in, I hesitated. Was I allowed to use these ones? Were they his?

"Feel free to use what is in here. I took out what you cannot use."

I hiss, and he leaves, closing the door behind him. I turn on the water, making sure to not use the hot water (I didn't want Trowa to get mad, even if he seemed nice) and took off my clothes. When it was partway full, I quickly got in, trying my hardest to not feel the freezing cold water surrounding me. I quickly used the bar of soap on my body and hair, and then not even five minutes after getting in, I was back out, using one of the towels to dry myself off and warm up my freezing body.

I used the instructions Aunt gave me for baths, since Trowa had none for me. I was going to follow Aunt's rules unless otherwise told. Uncle had given me instructions, but they weren't normal ones. They were just for a bit, to make me look good for my new family.

...Did that make Trowa my new family? Was he to be my new Uncle?

I didn't see an Aunt or another child like Dudders, so maybe it wasn't so. Maybe I was in-between Uncles at the moment. Trowa would be taking me to meet my new Uncle soon. But I... 'trusted' Trowa. My last Uncle might get angry for me going to someone I didn't 'trust'. That wouldn't be good. He would tell Aunt, and Aunt was mean.

Finally warmed up again, I looked as my reflection in the mirror.

I was tiny. I always had been. My black hair was messy as usual, my green eyes glittering like the colored glass, but seemed to be lacking something – what, I couldn't name – but what was there in Trowa's eyes wasn't in mine. It... didn't feel good.

I threw my towel at the mirror and hissed angrily, which drew Trowa back to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and I hissed angrily, backing up into a corner as he came in. He looked around the bathroom before his eyes settled on me, and a look I couldn't place settled on it. He glanced at the towel resting in the sink, and then looked back at me.

"Why don't you come out, and we can get ready for bed, does that sound good, Boy?"

I frown, and stay in my corner. It was a bad game he was playing with me. Make me choose, and any choice I made was the wrong one. Aunt liked this game, which had to make it bad. I wasn't going to play it with Trowa. Trowa backed out, but came back a moment later with a large shirt, which he handed to me.

"Please dress in this, and then let's go to bed."

Finally! Clear orders. I slide the shirt on my still partially-damp body, and then look at Trowa. He nodded, and turned to lead the way, but I knew where the bedroom he had given me was. I just... wasn't sure if I wanted to use it. Now that I was more aware, I didn't want to play this game. I wanted my corner, or my cupboard. The room was too big. But he opened my door and gestured to the bed, so I warily climbed into it, looking at Trowa often to make sure I was still okay. He never seemed to change his mind, but when I was fully in the bed and under the blankets, he came towards me, and my stomach clenched. I lost the game.

But Trowa didn't pull me out of the bed. He didn't yell at me, or hit me. He merely brushed my bangs aside, before running a hand down my cheek.

"Sleep well, Boy. Rest easy."

Trowa turned and left after that, the door closing behind him. The room was dark, much too dark, and I could feel the space that was way too much for me. I slid out of the bed, and taking the sheet and pillow, climbed under it and made myself comfortable. I would sleep better down there anyways. It was closer to the floor.

* * *

><p>I was looking at the body of a man. He was dead, I just killed him. I could feel the satisfaction well up inside me at the sight. One of my main enemies, a man who defied me, finally lying at my feet. Now I just had to kill the boy, and it would be all good.<p>

I made my way up the stairs, the stairs the man tried to block from me. But he was dead, so they were free for me to walk on. I could see the closed door where my victim would be, probably with his mudblood whore of a mother. I was right, as when I opened the door she turned around quickly, red hair flying behind her and green eyes glaring at me in defiance.

It made me angry. I raised my wand and said, "Foolish woman. Step aside and I will spare you."

"Not Harry, please! Kill me, but not Harry!"

"_Avada Kedavera!" _I snarl, and a green light erupts from my wand, a sickly green light that could spare no one. She crumbled to the ground in mid gasp, and I push her body aside with my foot. I step up towards the crib that held my bane, and raised my wand again.

"A mere infant can bring down the greatest Lord in history? I think... not. _Avada Kedavera!"_

I wake up with a silent gasp, heart pounding wildly and my eyes scanning the area around me. It was dark, and it wasn't safe. I had to get out. I went to stand up but the top of my head painfully met a solid surface, and I crawled backwards, as my bottom had met no such surface. I finally realize I can stand, and so do. But the darkness doesn't go away. I scramble backwards and feel a wall.

If there was a wall, it must be a room. A room has four walls, and one will have a door.

I quickly follow the wall, and it turned two times before I meet a very different surface, and I feel out the handle and give it a turn. My mind still in panic mode, I scramble down the slightly lit hall, and seeing a door I somehow know will lead outside – safe – I pull it open. But I cannot step outside as soon I am being lifted into the air. Oh no, I woke up Aunt! I didn't get out in time. I hiss violently, struggling in her grasp, not caring for the punishment it would surely bring in the morning. I had to get out. Houses weren't safe, green lights were in houses.

"Calm down, child!" A light male voice said, and I pause. Aunt didn't sound like that. Uncle didn't either, and Dudders definitely not. Where was I?

"Breathe. In... out..."

I cannot help but obey, and I soon feel my heart calming down and memories returning. Uncle giving me the note. The trust-man, Trowa. I was with Trowa, and he had given me a room, and I was sleeping under the bed. I try to hold back the tears, from both the nightmares affects and the fact that Trowa wasn't punishing me for waking him and being... just... _nice._

I couldn't hold them in. I soon twisted in his grip and clung to him, sobbing. Soft hisses that I wasn't sure what they could mean, but knew what I meant filled the air, and he merely hummed in response, holding me as I wailed.

After I finished my cry, and my nose was all running and clogged and my face felt swollen, I felt a cloth bring put in my hand.

"Clean your face, it will help."

I wiped my face clean, and the cloth was damp and cold, which felt good. I soon looked up with puffy eyes, and a calm Trowa was watching me too.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Would you like a small light in your room? Would that help?"

He didn't say it, but I could feel he wasn't sure what to do. He was a lot younger than Aunt and Uncle were, so maybe he hadn't had a kid before? I just nod, wondering if this was another game... See what the Boy would demand? I wasn't sure if it was a game, and if it was, I also wasn't sure if I liked it.

"Then I will get you a nightlight. If you would like, you can stay up for a little until you want to go back to sleep. Don't try to leave the house though, ok?"

I nod, curling up in a ball on the sofa while he stood up and stretched, yawning. I felt guilt creep into my stomach. I woke him up because I couldn't be brave.

"Goodnight, Boy. I shall see you in the morning. Try to get more sleep if you can. You can bring your blankets and pillow out here if it's lighter for tonight."

He walked back to his room, and I silently stood up and went over to the window. I pushed aside the curtain, and looked out over the world. It was snowing outside, the flakes floating down with just a little wind making them dance. It was calming, and I looked at the sill to see if I could sit on it. I would do this at Aunt and Uncle's house the last two days I was there. Uncle didn't seem to say anything, but the one time I tried to before with Aunt, she got mad. The sill seemed wide enough, so I slid myself into it and leaning against the freezing window, I watched the world be tucked into a white blanket.

* * *

><p>Morning came, and I jerked awake as a phone went off somewhere in the apartment. I reoriented myself, and could hear Trowa talking in the kitchen.<p>

"-other plans for now. I am not sure when I will be coming next."

I look around me, and I am still on the windowsill. I must have fallen asleep, and Trowa didn't care since I now had a blanket on me. How did I sleep through that? I must have been really tired after crying. I slid off the sill, blanket pooling at my feet; I took a moment to fold it neatly and set it on the couch before I crept toward the kitchen, trying to be invisible and not disturb Trowa.

"I don't have any future assignments. I've been granted leave by Une until further notice."

I made myself comfortable in the corner, waiting for Trowa to finish his call and give me something to do for the day. He seemed to be annoyed, though I am unsure how I knew this, as he didn't _look_ it.

"No. Unless otherwise told, I cannot tell you."

Trowa was moving around the stove, occasionally stirring something in a big, rather ugly orange pot.

"I _am_ your friend. But some of the details are rather disturbing and I need some time to evaluate the situation. If you want to know so much, go bug the Commander."

The other person must have hung up on him, for Trowa sighed and flicked his phone closed, not glancing at the corner I was sitting in quietly.

"Breakfast is almost ready. Did you sleep well the rest of the night?"

I hiss softly, trying to keep it light and gentle to show it was a yes. I wasn't sure why I always hissed, but it felt a lot more comfortable than speaking. And words were bad. Aunt always hated my words. She tolerated my hissing though, as long as I didn't do it in front of her. Uncle didn't mind, and Dudders stayed away from me when I did so.

Trowa hummed, and soon he was adding something brown to the pot, mixing quickly and then scooping a bowl out of the pot. He placed it on the counter, before making another bowl. He grabbed some milk and a small container and took it over to the table, before grabbing the bowls and a couple spoons and placing those there as well.

"Come and eat, Boy. Then after we can talk about what to do today."

I stood up and slid onto a chair at the table. I felt odd, eating this high off the ground. I wasn't allowed to use the table at Aunt's... but Trowa didn't seem to think it was odd he was there next to him, as he poured some honey and milk onto the creamy stuff in the bowl. I mimicked him, unsure of what it was I was eating or what I should be doing.

Living with Trowa was beginning to feel odd. He didn't follow any of the rules! He gave me a room, didn't hurt me after a nightmare, let me sit at the table, and didn't seem to care that I had gotten into the bed (even if I hadn't stayed in it). He was confusing me. He also didn't give me any real commands. I didn't know what was okay to do and what wasn't. I didn't want to find out the hard way...

I took a bite of the creamy stuff, and my eyes widened as sweetness filled my mouth. I choked slightly at the unexpected taste, and I could hear Trowa ask me if I was alright. I nodded, and more prepared, take another bite. I soon find my bowl empty, unsure of how it vanished so quickly. I couldn't have... eaten it all?

"You must have been very hungry. Would you like more?"

I nod, then hesitate. Was that part of the game? But I didn't get scolded, laughed at, or in trouble for answering; he merely took my bowl and refilled it. I covered it in the milk and honey again and devoured what I could. I was having a hard time cleaning out the bowl this time, and about halfway through my stomach started to hurt. Trowa must have noticed, for he soon intercepted my next bite. I almost lashed out at him, in pure anger that didn't seem to belong to me – I never acted like that before! – but Trowa's words calmed me.

"You will make yourself sick. No more for now, but we can eat again later."

His words comforted me. I was getting more food later? Like Uncle fed me seven times in the last three days I was with him, maybe Trowa was like that? I kind of miss Uncle, the Uncle I was with the last couple days in that house.

But Aunt was with Uncle, and I didn't miss Aunt.

"Well, I think today would be a good day to get some clothes. Does that sound good?"

I look at him warily. This game was getting tiring. I never knew what the right answer was, so I didn't answer. That was pretty safe to do most of the time.

Trowa leaned down to look me in the eye. I backed up swiftly, back slamming against the wall before I realized I had done so.

"Let's go get clothes."

I nodded, and he took my hand to lead me out of the house. It was with a bunch of other houses, I could see all their front doors down the hallway. Was our house just a really little house inside a big one?

Outside the large house was a lot full of different kinds of cars, and Trowa went to a small red one that didn't look as pretty as all the other cars around it. I stood next to Trowa, who opened a door. When he gestured for me to get in, I did so, putting on my seat belt like Uncle had made me do in his car before he left me. Trowa got into the front seat and after putting on his own seat belt, started the car.

We went back to the busy part of the city, and soon we stopped in front of a large store.

"Come on, grab my hand so you won't get lost," Trowa said, after he took me out of the car.

Inside the store there were lots of different things and people. I stuck close to Trowa, not wanting to go near any of the strangers. My eyes couldn't believe what there was to look at. So many colors, shapes, sizes. There were sofas, desks, toys, televisions, clothes, food, and of course, people. All the ones that were wearing red seemed to work here. I wasn't wearing red today. I was wearing blue.

We went into the clothing, and the sizes got smaller and smaller. Soon Trowa was holding out shirts to me, telling me to try them on and to take what I liked.

The first part wasn't hard to follow. The second part was. What did I like? I didn't know. I wore whatever was given to me, so I didn't understand what I _wouldn't_ like. But soon, after trying lots of different shirts, pants, and shoes on, I started to lean towards certain kinds more. I didn't like tying my shoes. So I ended up getting ones that velcro closed. I also like long pants over short ones. Same with shirts. I like the long sleeves more. I also don't like bright colors. Darker ones are harder to see. Soon, we had a pile of clothes that Trowa said we were going to buy. After that we headed towards the toys. I hesitantly followed, clutching tighter to Trowa's hand. I didn't want to play another game like this. I don't like this game. I wanted to go back to Trowa's house now.

"I want you to pick out one stuffed toy and three books. I will get a couple things myself."

I followed the instructions to the letter. I was holding a large, black bear and three books with different snakes on the front. Trowa was holding a box of tiny colored blocks with bumps on them and another book with crayons taped to it.

"Come on then. You need to eat again, and probably sleep a bit too."

I hissed softly, and he took my free hand and after purchasing the items in our cart, went back out to his car and put them inside the trunk. We were heading back to his house, I could tell, and I was content with holding my bear.

When we got back to Trowa's house-in-a-house, Trowa and I carried in the bags and took them to 'my' room, where he then cut all the tags off the clothing and together we folded them and put them in the empty dresser. I got to set my three books on top of it, and my bear was set on my bed, which I saw was still a bit messy from where I had pulled the blanket off to sleep under. I then saw him sit down on the ground, and he motioned for me to sit as well.

"I'm going to teach you a game," he said, and feeling nervous, I sat where he gestured. He pulled the bag of funny blocks out of the shopping bag and then tore the top open, tipping the bucket upside down. The blocks rained over the carpet, and he picked up two pieces.

"These are called Lego blocks. See these little nubs?" He pointed at the bumps on top, and I nodded, holding one closer so I could see it clearly.

"Now look at the bottom."

I did, and seeing small indents, I started to see what the 'nubs' were for.

"You can build things with these blocks. Each one can connect to another," he pushed the green block on top of the blue block, and then let go of the top one. He tilted the block, and the green block stayed on the blue one.

"The game I want you to play with these is to build something. Anything. A building, a boat, a maze, I don't care. Just play with them, and enjoy yourself. They come in different lengths, widths, shapes..."

I started sorting the colors and he stood up and left the room. I had all the colors sorted and started moving them again by shape when he knocked on the door of the room, and I jumped, looking up.

"Come eat lunch."

I got up, carefully stepping over the piles before walking down the hallway to the kitchen. A warm sandwich was on the table, along with a bowl of soup.

"If you finish all of this, you can have another half bowl of soup with this meal, then you have to wait until dinner."

I nod, and when Trowa points to the chair, I get in it, and start eating. I finish the food, and another half bowl of soup, before I take my dishes to the sink. I look at Trowa, unsure of just leaving them in there, but he just shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it. I will get you some chores to do soon enough. If you want, keep playing with the Legos, or take a nap. Whatever you feel like doing."

* * *

><p>Dinner was good too – Trowa was a good cook – and soon I had the beginning of... something in front of me. I wasn't sure what I was making, but it was currently green and five blocks high.<p>

"Boy, take a bath then dress for bed," Trowa said at my door, and I nodded, grabbing a set of pajamas that Trowa bought me earlier today and going to the bathroom. I took another quick bath like I did last night, and quickly dressed. I went back to my room, and decided to be a bit braver tonight. I slept _on_ the bed.


	3. Calling Duo

**A/N -** I've gotten a few questions about the note. As it was from 'Boy's point of view, he didn't know what the note said. Thus, as for now, neither do you ;) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Trowa watched as the boy climbed into bed. He was glad to see that he didn't get back underneath it like last night, which hopefully meant he was getting more comfortable. When he said goodnight to him, he plugged in a small nightlight, and it dimly glowed.<p>

"So if you wake up again, it won't be so dark."

Turning, he left the room and headed back to the living room, where his laptop was still on, and Duo was muttering quietly while writing on a paper in his monitor.

"Sorry, I had to get him to bed," Trowa said quietly, and Duo just grinned in the camera.

"No problemo man, the kid needs to get familiar with a routine and such; it'll be good for him."

"He slept on top of it today, instead of underneath."

"Very good!" Duo said with a smile, "Means he feels safer here. He doesn't have to hide."

"He bathes too quickly though. I am unsure if he was washing, but he smells like soap."

"He might not be using any hot water," Duo said, and his face vanished from the screen momentarily as something was knocked off his desk. Popping back into view, he frowned.

"You said he reacts better to directions instead of suggestions?" Trowa nodded, and Duo sighed.

"You told him to take a bath. He doesn't know if hot water is okay to use, and his past caretakers might not have allowed him use of any. He is playing by their rules when yours are unclear. It'll suck, but you need to spell everything out for him so he knows what he can do and what he can't. When he gets a better feel for you, he will start taking action on his own, and even might start defying you to test what types of punishment you deal and if you will hurt him or not."

"That sounds like fun," Trowa muttered, and Duo just chuckled.

"He'll get over that phase too. But that phase is a good sign, even if it drives you nuts."

"I want a better name for him," Trowa said, "the note he came with said 'Boy', he responds to 'Boy', and I have been calling him that. He needs a name."

"David. He is a great David," Duo said, and Trowa hummed.

"I will think about it."

"Don't think too long. I plan on calling him such when I show up there. I have another three days before I will be in the area, and then I'm calling in favors to cover me. I also want to see that note, you haven't told me what it said and I'm curious as fuck."

"You can read it yourself when you get here."

"Fine, Ciao!"

The screen went blank, the web-call cut. Trowa closed the lid of the computer and stood up, heading to bed himself. He locked the door and windows before turning in.

* * *

><p>During the night he heard the boy leave his room again, his breath unsettled; he must have had another nightmare like last night. He quietly got out of bed and looked down the hall. He wasn't running to the door again, but merely went into the living room, so Trowa went back to bed, lightly sleeping in case the front door was to open.<p>

He heard Boy go back to bed a couple hours later, and finally fell into a deeper sleep for a few more hours.

The next few days fell into this routine with nightmares waking the Boy every night, but he never left the apartment again. He would then go to bed again close to two hours later, then be awake by eight o'clock in the morning. Trowa would then make breakfast with Boy setting the dishes out, then help pick them back up to the sink where Boy would dry them as Trowa washed.

When not cleaning what Trowa asked him to, he was playing with the Lego blocks. They were all sorted to the extent of obsessive and took over the floor of his room. Trowa finally had to grab Tupperware containers for each different pile, just to keep the room clean and Boy's fears down. Bath time became a bit more comfortable for both of them, Trowa telling Boy to use warm water and spend at least fifteen minutes in the tub.

By Friday, Boy had built a tiny crib out of the blocks and he just sat there and stared at it. Trowa didn't know what to say about it, it wasn't something normally built with the little blocks.

A knock on the door had both Trowa and Boy jumping at the noise, and Trowa rose gracefully to his feet, Boy trailing behind him as Trowa went to answer the door. Trowa felt some of the relief he had show on his face at the person on the other side.

Duo had arrived, and it looked like he was prepared.

"Hey!"


	4. Uncles

**A/N – **If he seems to jump topics a lot, most of it is intentional. Some of it, probably not. Let me know what you think! Thank you for all the feedback that you've given, and I love hearing what you think, and what you liked and didn't like. Also look for the poll under my profile regarding this story. I would like to know what you think.

* * *

><p>I followed Trowa to the door, curious and nervous about who it could be. Would it be the person coming to take me to my new Uncle? Would it be my old Uncle telling me I failed? Was it my new Uncle just coming to get me himself? Did I not pick the right trust man?<p>

I felt my throat tighten as the door swung open, and a small man stood there. Well, he wasn't tiny like the dwarf in my picture book, but he was small compared to my trust man. His eyes glittered in the light as he looked at Trowa and me, and I felt my body stiffen as his gaze lingered on me.

Was he my new Uncle? I… I don't want a new uncle!

"Hey!" He said cheerfully, walking past Trowa and me to set a large bag and suitcase next to the sofa before spinning around, the extremely long braid twirling with him. My eyes fixed on the braid as my hand twitched, and I hissed automatically at the response my body had to seeing it.

That seemed to draw the attention back to me, and in a way that I didn't want. I skittered back against the wall and hunched, hissing angrily again at Braid-man and Trust-man before Trust-man let out a soft, low hum.

I felt my body go slack as I _felt_ the hum travel through me. I gazed dazedly up at the two. Somehow, I fell on the floor.

"He doesn't take to new people well?" Braid-man asked Trowa, my trust man. Trowa. I want Trowa.

"You are the first person he's met since coming."

"No shit?" Braid-man stepped closer to me, and I hissed again warningly. He stepped back, eyes gauging me as Trowa stepped closer and I keened softly. He bent next to me and brushed the hair away from my eyes.

_Don't make me go,_ I tried to tell Trowa. I knew it wouldn't come out of my mouth, so I locked my gaze with his, and shakily lifted a hand to rest my fingers next to his eyes.

"You aren't going anywhere," Trowa said softly, and I went limp, Trowa lifting me off the ground and in his arms I felt safe enough to be near Braid-man.

Braid-man must have felt the same, since he came closer. I didn't feel scared of him anymore with Trowa holding me.

"Hey David," Braid-man said, a bit quieter than when he came in the house. I was confused though at what he called me. Did he just—

"Your name is David. I picked it out for you. Do you know why?" Braid-man kept going, and I shook my head slowly. Braid-man grinned.

"When I was a midget a priest read me a story from his holy book. David was a boy who took down a giant. Trowa told me you didn't really have a name, and I agree with him that 'Boy' isn't a name. I got you some papers made and gave you a good, strong name. David Daniels."

I just stared at him, trying to figure out what he was saying. He spoke really fast, and I was just catching up to my new name. David Daniels? I… I like that name.

It must have shown, since a smile lit up his face, and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I am Duo, by the way. I'm going to be staying here with you and Tro' for a bit since I don't have to do any work for a while. Tro' is awesome, but he wants you to be happy and needed a bit of help knowing how to do that. I offered to help him. Do you know why?"

I shook my head again, my focus completely on Duo. He was hyper, and it made me feel calm. Why did I act like that earlier? I don't understand.

"I was like you once, David," Duo said honestly, and I blinked. He just grinned. "Nameless and left alone. I had kind people help me out, and I knew I would need to repay my debt to them. When I heard you found Tro' here, I knew how I would pay that back to those nice people, and it wasn't going to be back to them."

I understood what he meant. Because they were nice to him, he would be nice to me, and help me. I liked that idea a lot. Maybe there would be people for me to help when I grow up to pay back Trowa for his kindness. And for Duo.

I reached out my hand towards Duo, and he moved closer, seeming to know what I wanted. I think he did, since he didn't try to take me from Trowa. When he was close enough, I let my fingers trail down the braid a bit, then looked at him with a smile.

"You like that? Me too."

I keen softly, leaning back into Trowa to finally take a good look at Duo. The braid was the second thing I noticed, aside from his size. He was kind of pale, like me. I didn't get to go outside a lot unless I was working in Aunt's garden. Duo must not go outside a lot either. His hair was brown, and his eyes were a blue-purple that were easy to just stare at. It reminded me of the sky late at night, before it got really really dark. His eyes were big too. I had never seen an adult with eyes that big. He grinned and gave a chuckle after I stared at him for a couple minutes, and I blushed and buried my face into Trowa's chest. He laughed as well, and I looked up at him, and he just brushed my bangs back. I leaned into his touch.

My trust man was still here, and Duo wasn't going to be my new uncle. I was happy about that.

* * *

><p>Duo settled into the apartment, sleeping on the sofa. I showed him the crib I made with the blocks, and he told me that it was 'awesome'. Trowa hadn't told me what he thought of my crib. I didn't want him to either. I don't know why I made the crib, it was the same one that keeps coming in my nightmares. The crib I am aiming for. I know Trowa and Duo want to talk adult stuff, so I sit down and start building the dresser that was next to the crib in my dreams.<p>

It was a lot harder to make the crib than I thought it would be. I had to get the broken pieces correct, and I wasn't sure how to show the burnt parts from when I shoot the green lights. Melting the blocks hadn't worked so well. The dresser should be easier, since it was mostly whole.

I could hear them talking faintly in Trowa's room, but I do not listen. It is rude to listen to adults when they are not talking to you. Aunt made me remember that often. I open the lid to the two by three brown blocks and start putting them together to form a rectangle. I have to make it real to the crib, which is smaller than a real one, so the dresser will be about the same size.

The little clock next to my bed soon shows that it is 16:43 (I still have no clue what it means) and it will be dinner soon. Dinner was always when it said 17:00. I set the base of the dresser next to the 'broken' crib and put the lids back on the containers I opened before leaving to the dining room. I like to get there before Trowa has to come get me, that way I am not making him have to do that. I want to be a good boy for Trowa. Like Uncle called me a good boy the last two days I lived with him an Aunt. I like being good.

Because in my dreams, I am a very bad person.

Duo and Trowa are sitting at the table, and I pause, backing up slightly. Duo looks angry, and I am unsure what I did to cause it. Aunt was always angry at me, and she was mean about it. I want to like Duo, but I don't want him to hurt me either.

Trowa spoke softly, and I barely heard the words before I turned and ran to the bathroom, locking myself in.

"—don't know how much more time I can take—"

* * *

><p>I watch them gather in front of me, bright white masks reflecting the lights from the candles scattered all across the room and along the walls. One man, my trusted servant and spy, bows low before me, and I motion for him to rise with my hand.<p>

"My Lord, I have heard something you must know," he said, his voice low and smooth. I raise an eyebrow, and sneer at his assumption.

"Really now, Severus?"

"A prophecy has been made, my Lord. I overheard it be given to Dumbledore just this night."

My curiosity spiked, and I leaned forward, interested.

"I only heard part, but it was troubling. _ '__The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies …' _That is all I heard."

I frown, a fear growing in my chest before it was overrun with anger. How dare anyone think they could take him down, the greatest Dark Lord since Grindelwald! And a mere infant?

"You have pleased me, Severus. You will be greatly rewarded for bringing this to my attention. Now rise, and find who this prophecy speaks of so I may stop them before they have a chance."

* * *

><p>I woke with a gasp, my head shooting straight up and collided with the toilet. Hissing painfully, I edge into an open spot from where I wedged myself between the toilet and the tub.<p>

My stomach hurt from hunger, but the words Trowa said hurt even more.

"David," I heard softly, and I twisted quickly, fear in my eyes as they landed on Trowa, who was sitting against the bathroom wall. I back up, my limbs shaking.

"I don't know what upset you. I don't know how to make it better."

Trowa looked hurt, and it made me pause. Why didn't he know? He was the one who said it! But despite myself, I was moving closer to him. I wanted him to not hurt, even though he hurt me.

"What did I do, David? Why are you hurting?"

I reach out a trembling hand, and let my quaking fingers brush his lips briefly before I recoil them and rest my hands over my chest, gripping my shirt tightly.

"What did I say?" Trowa sounded lost, and it scared me. He already said he didn't know how much more he could take of me. It made Duo angry that I was here. Was I making it worse?

"I… go…"

I don't know who was more shocked. Me, or Trowa. He hadn't said those words.

I did.


	5. Words

I forgot that Trowa could possibly be sick of me. Instead, me, Trowa, and Duo were set on getting me to speak again.

Duo said it might have been a fluke. Whatever _that_ is. Trowa is convinced I can do it again. I, well… I _really_ want to do it again.

Sadly, I have yet been able to.

It is past breakfast and no matter how hard I try, I cannot make another sound, aside from the hissing and cat-like sounds. It makes me mad… I'm human, not a cat or garden snake! I should be able to speak like Trowa and Duo and Uncle and Aunt and Dudders. Like _normal_ people.

But Aunt always called me a freak. Maybe it's because I'm not human? Not normal?

Of course, thinking this only makes me more angry and sad. It must be showing, because Trowa strokes my head and hums softly. I lean into his touch, and close my eyes.

"I think pushing it will not work," Duo finally says after I am done trying to talk again, "let's call it quits for now, and try again later. I need to call into work and let them know I'm taking more time off."

"I need to talk to Commander Une as well. I'm supposed to be back in the office on Monday, I'm putting in my sick leave and vacation time."

My head shot up towards Trowa at that, the earlier conversation he was having with Duo returning to my memory.

'…_don't know how much more time I can take…' _Was he not talking about me? Was he talking about work?

I grabbed Trowa's pant leg and pulled slightly to draw his attention. When he looked down at me, I reached my fingers up towards him, and he bent down for me to touch him. When I brushed his lips, he blinked.

"What are you trying to tell me, little one?" He murmured, and I furrowed my eyebrows and touched them again.

"Work?" He asked, and Duo was watching closely.

"You heard us talking earlier," Duo said, and I looked at him, gauging his features. He didn't look angry; he actually looked like Aunt did after figuring out a piece of her puzzle in the newspaper. I nod slightly, hesitantly. Duo grinned.

"You _mis_heard us, I believe. You didn't hear the whole conversation and jumped to conclusions," Duo mused, and I think he was talking more to himself than to me, since his words were getting harder to understand.

"You thought we were mad at you," Trowa said to me and I nodded, tears building in my eyes. He didn't lift me up, but merely brushed his thumb across my cheek. Comfort filled me from the odd gesture, and I leaned into his leg, gripping the material of his pants to hide my face in while Duo kept chattering on to himself.

* * *

><p>Three weeks passed, and I got used to Duo being there. He still slept in the living room on the sofa, even though I offered him my bed. He didn't want it though, no matter how much I protested silently.<p>

I have yet to speak again.

Not for a lack of trying. Trowa was sure I was able to speak, since not only have I done it once, but I make noise, meaning there shouldn't be anything wrong with my throat.

Duo didn't think much of it. He kept saying, "When you're ready you will." I didn't understand, since I'm ready _now_. I think he understood that when I hissed, since he just started laughing. He stopped when I bit him though.

I felt comfortable with Duo now. He was less of an adult and more like a kid. He would play with the blocks with me (as long as he worked on his own things I was OK with it), we would play at the park nearby, he taught me to properly build a snowman then ate the carrot we used for the nose, threw me in the snow and we wrestled, and taught me the meaning of white-washing.

Duo and Trowa hadn't gone to work again, and I was worried I would make them lose their jobs. I tried really really hard to be good – even against Duo's wishes sometimes – so that I could show them that they didn't have to always be there to watch me. Aunt only watched me all the time because I was bad. Same with Uncle those last two days, despite him telling me I was a good boy.

Trowa was teaching me to read. I could sometimes make out a word, but many of them still meant nothing to me. That was what I was doing now, staring at the paper with my pencil as Trowa read words aloud to me from a large book. I couldn't spell any of the words he was reading except one.

Aunt.

Trowa finally closed the book, and I was crying from frustration.

"Good job, David," Trowa told me, and I shook my head, throwing my pencil across the room. It landed with a clatter in the kitchen, and I stared at it in shock. Aunt would have hit me hard for doing that. But she didn't try to teach me things like Trowa did.

"You did very well. Yesterday you didn't spell any words. Today you spelled one. That is good, David."

I shook my head, eyes still fixed on where the pencil now lay in the other room.

"Do you want to go into town with me today?"

I _knew_ Trowa wasn't trying to play games with me, like Aunt did, but I still couldn't bring myself to nod. He just smiled and reworded his sentence.

"Come on, let's go into town."

I took his hand, and after we got our coats on, mine being a dark gray, he slipped something onto my head, and I jerked away startled, the cap he had been trying to put on sliding off my head in front of me. I stared at it for a moment, then back up at Trowa.

"To keep your head warm," was all Trowa said, and I picked it back up, pulling it on. He adjusted it some, it must have been crooked, then he poked my back in a gesture to get moving. We walked out of the apartment (I heard Duo use the word for the house-in-a-house) and to his car, a different direction than we took to go to the stores and the park. It got really crowded, and I saw the store Uncle took me to before telling me I wasn't going home with him. I realized where we could be going, but we also passed the building Trowa found me in. We pulled into a driveway a few buildings down from it though, and he led me out of the car and into a small white building with snowmen painted on the windows and lots of snowflakes.

It smelled funny inside, really clean and like lemons. Trowa told the lady behind the counter that we wanted to see a lady named "Sally". The lady smiled at me – I buried my head into Trowa's leg after that – and told us she would let the other lady know.

Trowa didn't encourage me to go play with the toys in the corner, probably knowing I didn't want to step away from him. He let me grip his hand tightly as I watched other kids play with the toys. It felt like forever when a blonde lady called out Trowa's name. I let him pick me up and carry me back as we followed the woman to a brightly coloured room with the funniest looking bed I've ever seen. It was raised off the ground and covered with a crinkly paper that felt weird when Trowa set me down on it.

"I was surprised when Duo called me to set up an appointment for you," The lady – I guess she was Sally – told Trowa, keeping her gaze off me. I didn't mind, I liked being invisible. Trowa didn't sit in the chair next to the funny bed, he was standing next to me and had his hand resting on my shoulder.

"David was found at the main office a month ago. I want to check on his health and I want to check his throat in particular.

"Oh?" She said, finally letting her gaze drop to me. Her eyes looked over me, and I didn't realize I was hissing until she stepped back.

"I remember this little one," Sally said, and I shifted closer to Trowa when she leaned closer. I could see her eyes were a dark blue colour. Like Aunts. I didn't like her eyes.

"Yes, I tried to get to him earlier that day but he wouldn't let anyone near. Except you."

I hissed at her warningly when she reached a hand out towards me. I flinched as her hand didn't stop, and suddenly, Aunt was there. I froze, knowing not to make any sudden movements. Aunt didn't like me not listening.

Everything sounded funny. I could feel someone next to me, but no one ever stood near me when Aunt was there. Why was Aunt here? Where was Trowa? I want Trowa now!

"Tro…" I keened, and suddenly I was being lifted. The world seemed to focus again, and the yellow kitchen faded back into the bright blue and green walls of the room. Aunt turned back into the Sally lady, and Trowa was right in front of me, my face cupped in one of his hands as he looked at me, his lips moving. Faintly, I could hear his voice.

"I'm right here, David. Breathe with me. Come on, breathe."

I felt a pain in my chest, and frowned. Why did my chest hurt. It was hurting my throat as well.

"_Breathe_." Trowa urged, and I did as he asked, and learned why my chest hurt.

I had stopped breathing.


	6. Intent

Trowa had to hold David the rest of the visit, as he kept panicking whenever Sally approached. Murmuring softly into the boy's ear, he rubbed the thin arms gently as Sally finished up the exam and backed off to the other side of the room.

"Well, he looks physically healthy despite being underweight. Until I get the labs back, I can't say for sure if anything else would be bothering him. His throat isn't damaged, but lack of use might be the reason he's finding it so hard to talk so those muscles are very weak. As for the hissing… I'm rather amazed he can do that." Sally summarized her exam, and Trowa turned David in his lap so that the boy could get comfortable.

"He's merely hissing, is that unusual?"

"No, a mouth is capable of making a hiss, but the noise he makes in particular… he physically should be incapable of doing that. The shape of his tongue and mouth should not allow that at all."

David tensed in Trowa's arms, and he automatically rubbed his back gently.

"I just found a very special boy, then."

"I will call you about the results, but for now, I suggest you keep doing as you are. Keep up his eating habits, and try to increase calcium, vitamins, and protein. _All_ of his nutrients should be increased, but focus on those mainly. The labs will show whatever else is critical."

She softened her voice as Trowa stood, carrying David.

"It was nice to meet you David, I'm glad you let Trowa find you."

"I'll be sending Duo in sometime this week," Trowa told her as they walked out to the lobby.

"Then thanks for the warning… I might be able to find restraints in time," Sally joked, and Trowa let a smirk grace his face. Duo's check-ups were never voluntary, and often a hassle.

"I'll send some with him if it becomes necessary."

* * *

><p>The ride home was quiet, David having dozed off in his seat and Trowa planning on what to do now that the immediate worry of the boy's health had been addressed. He was eating more at each meal, and his sleep was in a steady pattern (even if he woke up for a couple hours each night), and Duo got him getting some exercise in a perfectly normal manner for a child.<p>

That was why Duo was the first one he contacted, aside from being the only other one in his department he wanted to associate with. Duo was much like an overgrown child when he wanted to be (which was often) and who better to teach a child how to be one, then an adult who never seemed to want to grow up?

A vibration at his hip drew his thoughts away and as he flipped open his phone, he pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store.

"Barton," he said as his greeting, and Duo's voice responded, his voice filled with worry.

"How'd it go? He's OK, right? Nothin' wrong?"

"From what she can see, he is merely underweight, no pressing concerns. She will call back with the lab results later," Trowa responded, turning the ignition off and getting out of the car.

"And his throat?"

"Weak from lack of use, no damage visible." He opened David's door and lifted him up, setting his head on his shoulder as he closed the car door. Duo sounded relieved at the news.

"Good. Didn't think the kid could handle being real bad off. He has a hard enough time being himself." Trowa couldn't suppress his snort at the remark.

"I don't blame him. What kind of household would abandon a child with merely a typed letter?"

"About that… I haven't found anything that could trace it back so far… I was thinkin' maybe Hee-chan could find something? He's good at this shit, an-" Trowa cut off Duo, despite the other man's honest intent.

"I would like to avoid dragging anyone else in if I can. David stopped breathing at the clinic when Sally got too close," Trowa admitted, and the silence that followed that statement was overwhelming. David shifted closer, his nose buried in the crook of Trowa's neck.

"He panicked that bad…?" Duo hissed, and Trowa quickly started talking to try to calm down the furious ex-terrorist.

"It's my fault; I should have just let him sit in my lap from the beginning, instead of letting him be on his own. I didn't think he would want to be babied in front of another adult, so I didn't hold him like I would—"

"Okay, I'm not angry anymore, Tro', calm down before you wake him up." Duo sounded a bit amused, and Trowa couldn't figure out if he wanted to be amused as well, or annoyed at Duo's amusement. He settled for somewhere in between those two.

"How did you know he was asleep?"

Duo chuckled and answered, "You're talking quietly, even for _you_, and I can hear him breathing. You at the store?"

"Yes, Sally recommended more calcium, vitamins, and protein for now, so I am picking up some more."

"Okie-dokie, I gotta do somethin' for work real quick, but I'll be back tonight. You really should think of lettin' the guys know what you're up to. They tried to get me to tell 'em, but I said it's your shit, not mine."

"I have to think of David first before I can do that. Chang is the only one I think he would respond well to, despite the other's intentions."

"Yeah, emotional ain't gonna do him any good, but Hee-chan might not sit too badly with the kid. He might do 'im some good, think 'bout that 'fore you write 'em all off. Gotta scram, talk later."

Duo hung up, meaning he arrived at his location and Trowa closed his phone and shifted David closer.

Duo was right, he couldn't cut all of them from his life, and in the long run, it wouldn't do either him or David any good.

But the more people involved, the more David could be in danger. The note was very clear in that regard.

'…_the boy's parent's died trying to protect him, and they are still after his life…'_

Until the people trying to hurt David were identified and dealt with, too many unknowns were dangerous.

_But are his friends really unknowns?_

That was what Dup was trying to tell him probably. Not to trust everyone, but at least trust the people who already earned it.

"You win, Maxwell…" Trowa muttered, and sent those three words in a text message to the one in question.


	7. Heero Yuy

**A/N: **A quick update because I love you all. And because this might be the last time I can for the week, and I know you all want some more Harry! Enjoy and review after, it makes me happy.

* * *

><p>I don't remember much after the doctor's office. Trowa told me he was sorry a lot after, but I don't know why he was doing that. Duo did it too. I just shook my head and touched my fingers to their foreheads, and gave my best smile.<p>

They stopped saying sorry after that.

I finished my dresser, only having to put some scratches in the surface to make it look like it went with the crib. I also added a lamp to the set. Trowa still hasn't said anything about my projects; Duo said I managed to make the coolest things with Lego's.

Whatever he means by that, I do not know. It wasn't that hard.

Duo is gone during the day sometimes. He says some things he does at work other people can't do for him, so he has to do them himself. It makes me feel better when he goes to work, because it means they see I am being good, and both of them don't have to keep a close eye on me. When Trowa goes back to work, I will have shown them both I can be good.

I am trying to not go to sleep anymore, since in my dreams I am very bad, and I don't want it to start making me even more bad then I am now. Duo will stop going to work and have to watch me more, and that isn't good. I can't stay awake all night, but I can stay up later than I used to.

I am starting to recognize more words now, and Duo helped a lot in that. Trowa mostly read to me, and I was supposed to write them. Duo would sit by me and read to me, and point at the words while he read. I could almost read the two books I got when I first came with Trowa by myself, though I'm not sure how much I am actually reading, or what I am just remembering from Duo reading to me. I want to try a new book that I haven't read before, but I am afraid of finding out I really am stupid and can't really read.

I trace my finger over the picture of the green snake wearing a funny colourful cap and read the words underneath it. As I am sitting alone in my room, I try to say the words aloud.

"…T…T…" I cough and quickly bury my face in the pillow to keep it quiet. When I can breathe normally again, I give it another shot. I just end up coughing again, and after it calms down again, I throw my pillow angrily at the wall, tears in my eyes.

I just want to talk like a normal person so badly. I can remember the Sally lady saying that it wasn't normal for me to be hissing like this, and I don't want Trowa to think I'm a freak like Aunt always says I am—said I was… I don't live with Aunt anymore! Why can't I be a normal, good, well-behaved little boy who didn't have problems with being a very evil and bad person part of the day?

A soft knock at my door draws my attention away from my silent rant and I slide off the bed and open the door a crack, seeing Duo's mesmerizing eyes from the little space. I let the door open, and Duo asks quietly, "Can I come in?"

I give him a blank look. He must have taken that as a yes (which it kind of was, who am I to tell him 'No'?) as he came in and quietly closed the door behind him.

"I heard you coughing, you OK little man?"

I nod, and he notices my pillow against the far wall.

"Ah, you are trying to talk again," he guesses, and I just nod again, letting the anger I usually kept carefully hidden away show at that.

"Look, the Doc said you hafta strengthen your throat muscles. You don't use 'em a lot, so they hurt when you try. Here, Father Maxwell taught me this trick to make 'em stronger."

He lifted me up and we both sat on the bed, and he took my arms and placed them so my fingertips brushed my throat. I was sitting in his lap, and my back rested on his chest.

"Now, hum softly."

I tried, and I gave a short, quick hum. I felt him nod, his chin bumping the top of my head.

"Now do it again, but hold it while I count to five."

He started counting when I hummed again, and I took in a sharp breath after he reached five.

"Good! Now, do it again."

We did this for several minutes, and he sometimes made me hold it longer, or make me be louder. When it was getting harder and harder for me to even make the soft hums, he let my hands drop, and them leaned back so that we were lying on the bed.

"You did good, David. Just do that every night before you go to sleep and when you wake up in the morning. Your voice box will get tougher and soon you will be able to say whatever is pissing you off. Screaming when throwing a pillow is _much_ more satisfying. Trust me!"

I roll over and smile at him, and he just runs a hand through my hair gently. I close my eyes, the energy that I used to meet Duo's requirements having drained me. I don't know when I fell asleep, but Duo never left, and he just kept playing with my hair.

* * *

><p>The older kids had hit me again, so I did the strange thing again. Mrs. Cole sent me to my room after, but those boys wouldn't hit me again. Not if they wanted it to happen again.<p>

She gave me the talk again, about how some people had to be mean to others to make themselves feel better, and that it didn't mean I could do it back to them. I've heard that talk many times, but she still gave it every time.

Sometimes, it scared me. I knew the other kids couldn't do what I could. I could make someone hurt just by wanting them too. I could give people nightmares so bad they hurt themselves in their sleep and avoided it. One girl who laughed at my name went mad and killed herself two months later.

What scared me most is that I didn't care that it was my fault.

A knock on my door interrupted my musing a few days later, and Mrs. Cole called through the door.

"Tom? You have a visitor."

When the door opened to let in my visitor (my first one, ever) I saw an elderly man, possibly in his seventies, with long silver hair and a matching beard. Sky blue eyes pierced mine, and I felt hatred fill me.

"Hello, Tom."

* * *

><p>My eyes blinked open, and sunlight blinded me for a moment before I closed them again. Opening them more slowly, I let myself become aware, and realize right away something is not as it is supposed to be.<p>

For one, it is light outside. I always wake up to nighttime first, before sunlight.

Which means I slept all night. I could hear steady breathing in my ear, and I realize secondly – belatedly – that I am not alone. I remember Duo being there when I fell asleep, but I didn't think he would stay all night. He shifts slightly behind me, and I feel something pull inside my hand and my arm, and discover why he didn't leave.

I was clutching his arm.

"Good morning, little man," Duo said, his voice groggy. I turn over, meeting his eyes and letting my confusion show.

"We both fell asleep. You slept all night, so I decided not to wake you up so I could go to the living room."

I nod, and release his arm, which he stretched out fully, fingers expanded before he rotated his shoulder.

"Why don't you get dressed and brush your teeth, and I'll go steal the shower."

He slides off the bed, his braid messy and long strands of hair flying every-which-way, and after he closes the door, I slide out of the bed myself and go over to my dresser. I touch the broken crib, dresser, and lamp lightly – as I do every morning – and choose out a shirt and pants, while grabbing some clean underpants. Taking off my sleeping clothes, I put on the other ones, and make sure that it is all where it is supposed to be. The shirt is a dark blue, and the pants are black. Satisfied that it looks like it is supposed to, I leave the room and head to the kitchen, where Trowa is sitting at the table with a stranger.

I back up back into the doorway, but he already saw me. His eyes were a deep, dark blue that made me freeze in place with a single look. His hair was like mine; very messy but instead of being black like mine, his was the color of the chocolate pudding Duo likes to eat. He also had a lot of muscle, and it made me nervous every time he moved.

"Ah, good morning David," Trowa said, and I sought him out with my eyes, my shoulders relaxing minutely as our eyes met. He was my Trust-man; he wouldn't let the new man do anything… hopefully.

"Hee-chan!"

I spun around, eyes wide as Duo stood behind me in the doorway. He was wearing nothing except for a towel, and I could see he hadn't gotten in the shower yet as his hair was still dry, as was his skin. I look back at Trowa and 'Hee-chan', and 'Hee-chan' raised a single eyebrow at the nearly naked man behind me.

"Do you make it a habit of running around nude?"

"Nah, I left my conditioner in the cupboard so I was gonna come grab it. This rocks man; didn't think ya'd get here s'fast!"

"With the way the message was written, I feared for my wellbeing if I didn't," was the reply, and Trowa broke out into loud laughter while Duo just grinned.

"I aim t'please!"

"Then 'please' us by grabbing your conditioner and getting back in the shower before we see more than we want to," Hee-chan deadpanned, and Duo gave a cheeky grin and pushed past me, opening the cupboard that held the tea, coffee, and juices and pulled out the purple bottle with the animal drawn on it.

"I am afraid to ask," Trowa breathed, catching his breath.

"You should be. Ask me where I keep my socks and I can scar you for life," Duo said, tossing a wink as he strutted back down the hall and stealing the bathroom again. So distracted by Duo, I never saw Hee-chan step behind me until I turned around and came eye-to-stomach with the man I jumped back, smacking my head against the doorframe. I soon was eye-to-eye with those blue ones and I dared not look away.

"Hmm…" Was all he said, and I felt dizzy when he backed away, taking his seat again at the table. I stood there, confused and unsure of _what_ just happened. Trowa stood and put his cup in the sink, then came over and lifted me up, looking into my eyes.

"Why don't you eat breakfast, and you can properly meet Heero."

I didn't really _want_ to meet Heero properly, but Trowa wanted me to, so I was going to. My hands were shaking badly as I tried to hold my spoon steadily enough to get cereal to my mouth, but I couldn't manage it. Trowa finally let me push my bowl away and picked me up again, seeming to feel my need to hold onto him.

"David, this is Duo's and my friend, Heero Yuy. Yuy, this is David Daniels."

"Named by Duo?" Heero asked, and I felt safe enough with Trowa holding me to keep my eyes fixed on him.

"Aa," Trowa replied, and I nodded with him.

"Come here, let me see the little man," Duo said, and my head shot up to look at him. His hair was neatly braided now, still damp from the shower but he was fully dressed now. Trowa loosened his grip on me as Duo lifted me up and swung me up so I was sitting on his shoulders. Even sitting on Duo's shoulders, I was eye-level with Trowa when he stood up as well.

"I'm going to check my email; you two… try not to break my table again."

"Party pooper," Duo said, his voice light and teasing while a grin briefly shot across Heero's face.

"That was an accident," he said, and Trowa snorted.

"I was aiming for the wall. He landed on the table instead."

I giggled at the smile on Heero's face, then clapped my hands over my mouth, eyes wide. Trowa was looking at me as well as Heero, and Duo was grinning widely.

"See, lookit tha', a bit of hummin' an' now ya laughin'. Keep it up kiddo an' we'll hafya talkin' soon 'nuff."

I blinked, trying to figure out what the now extremely hyper man who was holding me just said.

I decided after deciphering the gist of it, that it didn't matter.

* * *

><p>Heero didn't stay at the apartment with us like Duo did, leaving when I went to bed at night, and being there when I woke up in the morning. I could tell Duo and Heero were friends by how they acted. They teased each other a lot, though Duo was much more obvious about it than Heero was. Heero's was very… subtle. That was the word. Hidden behind his normal way of speaking.<p>

I was angry with him being here though. Did he come because Duo was going back to work more often? Was I not being good enough to be alone, and they got Heero here to keep an eye on me?

Was 'Tom' making me a bad boy? Though… 'Tom' wasn't the bad one. 'Lord Voldemort' was the _really_ bad one. I felt like I was bad as Tom, but really I was merely like Dudders. Being Lord Voldemort made me feel sick when I woke up. I always slept through the night merely being Tom. Lord Voldemort would make me wake up.

I kept doing my humming thing Duo showed me, and I could do it easily now. Duo came in every couple of nights to listen to me, and to change it a bit. Soon I had to hold it for ten seconds really loudly, and then change the strength of my humming into something that was starting to be more like a song.

I didn't try speaking again though. I was still angry for getting another person watching me, waiting for me to be bad and prove I am a horrible child. If I talked, I might say something bad.

Heero himself wasn't that bad, though. He made Duo laugh a lot, and it made me feel less tired all the time with someone else to play with him too. And they played older kid games, like wrestling and football and basketball. They tried some weird type of football too, 'American' according to Heero, because Duo is American. It didn't surprise me that he is, since he called our football 'soccer' instead.

It explains a lot.

I didn't like those games, as I couldn't keep your eye on everyone and people were always trying to touch me. So Heero playing those with Duo made me feel better. They looked like they were having a lot of fun too. A lot of the time when they played together, I would sit and watch, it was fun to see Duo and Heero tease each other while they were playing. And after Duo would make us all hot chocolate since we had been out in the snow for so long.

Heero also helped me with my reading and writing when Duo had to be at work. I was worried Heero left his work too to be here, but Trowa said that Heero brought his work with him everywhere. Heero didn't seem like the patient type to me, but he really was, and would have me memorize words, then make me write a sentence with that word since I couldn't say it out loud. He said when I could talk, I would be saying the words out loud in a sentence instead of on paper, since I didn't know a lot of words to make a sentence.

Trowa is my favourite, and my trust-man, but I didn't like his writing lessons at all. Duo's and Heero's are easier to do.

It had been a month since Heero first showed up in Trowa's kitchen, and I could write a lot better now. I could also read a lot more too. Trowa would often leave little notes on the bottom door of the fridge with my chores for the day. Sometimes it was to put the trash in the small bin in the bathroom inside the larger bin in the kitchen and to make sure there were towels on the shelf in the hall closet. Once a week he had me pull my sheets off my bed and put new ones on so he could wash the old ones. I also had to spend an hour with the Lego blocks, but I was running out of things to make with them. I didn't want to take apart the ones I already did, since I had to melt several pieces and but big scratches in other ones, and I didn't think they would work in anything else anymore.

But it said I had to, so I did. I made a windmill, a ball, a tiny and empty version of my old cupboard, my favourite spoon I cooked with at Aunt and Uncle's house, a tiny version of Tom's bed, a motorcycle, and a green block when I ran out of pieces and ideas.

I was sitting in my room, it was block time again and I didn't want to make anything. So I wasn't going to. I instead grabbed a sheet of paper and in my best handwriting, wrote a small note back to Trowa. I felt sick as I did it, but there wasn't any more blocks and Trowa couldn't make me!

So I snuck back into the kitchen, and stuck my note over his.

_I NO DO IT_


	8. Anger

**A/N:** Anyone interested in being a BETA? Would love one...

* * *

><p>I stayed under my bed for the rest of the afternoon. I could hear them moving around, looking for me, but I was scared to go out from my safe spot. Lunch and Dinner went by, and soon I heard Duo come home from work.<p>

"He's been gone the whole day?" Duo sounded worried, and it made my insides hurt. I didn't want them to worry, but I didn't want them mad at me either. And they would get mad when I went out _there_. And they would get madder and madder the longer I hid. I didn't know what to do anymore.

I could see feet move in and out of the bedroom sometimes, and I tried to be very quiet when they were in here.

'_I am not here. I am not here I am not here.'_

That was what I told them inside my head whenever they were in here. Trowa tried to look under the bed once, but that was the moment Duo came back. He didn't see me, but I was shaking bad when he left.

"Well, lookit this way Tro', he can use his words now." Duo sounded like this was funny, and it made me relax some. Duo thought the note I left was funny.

"I told ya this might happen, r'member? He's feelin' safer, so he's gonna start tryin' to see what _you_ will do when he doesn't follow you to the tee."

I couldn't hear what Trowa was saying in return, but I could hear Duo clearly. I wasn't sure where Heero was, but I was afraid to find out. Heero scared me, and I never made a sound around him.

"Jus' relax. He'll come out soon, and he's gonna be watchin' ya fer a reaction."

I curled up a bit tighter into a ball, trying to stay warm. My head was tucked in the crook of my arm and I ended up lying on my side, just watching the little area I could see from my spot under the bed. When several minutes later Heero's face came into view, I jumped, moving my bed several inches and hissing angrily.

"I found him," was the flat tone the words left his mouth in, and I hissed at him, my eyes glaring at him.

"And you think I can understand that?" Heero asked me, and I blinked, letting out a slow hiss in my confusion.

"If you want to say something, speak to me. I am not Barton. I'm not the animal charmer."

I lashed out at him with my foot at that, but he merely grabbed my ankle and pulled me out from under the bed. When my upper body was exposed to the light, I twisted, sinking my teeth into his upper arm. He jerked, trying to get me loose but I held on tightly, pure anger making my vision white and my blood burn.

When I tasted something metal in my mouth, I gagged.

"_What _is your _problem?_" Heero hissed, pinching my jaw with his free hand and making my mouth pop open off his arm. I lashed out with my hand, and soon another pair of hands was on me.

"He's panicking. Did you _have_ to pull him out?"

That was Duo. Oh God, two of them now. I struggled, flinging my free legs out wherever they could land until hands were holding those down as well.

I yowled, the sound hurting my ears and a snakes hiss overlapping the sound.

"Hush little one, David, calm yourself."

Trust-man. My trust-man. Why were these people holding me down? Why was he letting them? I keen, stretching my torso upwards, and keening softly.

"Let him go."

"Dude, can you see Hee-chan's _arm_?"

"Let. Him. Go. _Now_."

The hands leave me, and I curl up, keening again.

Hands are touching me again, and I give out a small inhuman cry, but the hands are different. They are gentle, not restricting. They are lifting me up off the ground, and against a cool chest. Trust-man had been outside, the cold was still on him. It cooled my anger, settled through me and let my vision clear to see green eyes looking down at me.

I blink rapidly, a pounding in my head hurting inside, and I buried my face into that cold chest, and give out another soft keen. He hums, and I feel it travel through me, in my blood and taking the last of the hot angry feeling with it.

"Are you with us now, David?"

I hiss gently, nuzzling the fabric of his shirt with my nose.

"Sss…ry…" I mumble, broken between short sobs that started to escape my mouth. Now that the anger was gone, just the fear remained, and Trowa, my Trowa was taking that away.

"Hush," he murmurs, and I cling to him. I feel him stand, and then another set of small hands brush my hair, and I lean further into Trowa.

"I'm sorry too little man, I was worried 'bout you an' Hee-chan."

"Sorry," I mumble again, "bad."

"What you did was bad, but it doesn't mean you are bad. You've been very good since Trowa met you."

"No… bad."

"Hush, we will talk about this later. I want you, Duo, to go help Yuy with his arm. I am going to go get David some food and a bath."

* * *

><p>Duo slept in my bed again with me, whether to keep an eye on me or trying to make me feel better I didn't know. Trowa didn't do anything about me attacking Heero, or the note I left that morning, so I was still tense and unsure of what would happen to me. Trowa had already proven several times over that he wasn't like Aunt. I always got food, got to sleep in a real bed, got my own clothes and toys, didn't have to clean and cook everything, and got to take baths every night. But I have never made Trowa angry at me before, and people were different when they were happy then when they were mad.<p>

I curled up against Duo more, feeling my body start to shake again. I had been doing this all night. I would start thinking too much, then start shaking and then Duo would hug me and talk to me. I would stop shaking, but I would just start doing it again a bit after. I think I was dozing off sometimes, but I couldn't see my clock from where I was laying, and it was hard to tell how much time was passing when I was shaking.

"You're thinking again," Duo murmured, and I felt his arms tighten around me as the shaking got worse. A whimper escaped my lips and I tried to keep quiet, but Duo's small hand started rubbing at my throat and chest. It helped relieve the slight pain that had been starting there, but it made the sobs I was trying to keep quiet come out.

"Want to hear a story?" Duo asked, and I nodded silently, my body trembling still.

"I met Trowa almost three years ago now, though I didn't see much of him until a year and a half after meeting him. There was a war going on, and we happened to be on the same side, though never working together. In all that time, I have never seen Trowa lash out at a person he cared about."

I let my head tilt so I am looking into Duo's eyes, and he is staring back at me.

"I know you're scared of what he is going to do, but he isn't _going_ to do anything. Maybe some time-out, like stand in a corner for some odd minutes or maybe not let you get dessert, but he won't make you miss meals, or lock you up or hit you or make you go away. We don't know what you are used to, but I can guess several things that are probably true and it makes me hurt to think you had to live that."

I turn in his arms, my trembling starting to stop and bury my face into the warm skin of Duo's chest.

"But, I heard you speak today. You've been working hard on building those muscles in your voice-box. I am going to start helping you make sounds tomorrow, okay? Then when you get angry or upset, you can scream instead of lashing out like you did earlier."

I whimper, remembering the metally taste that came from Heero's arm.

"Heero shouldn't have pulled you out like that, but you can't just go 'round biting people, no matter how good it works on gettin' 'em away sometimes. Both of you got in trouble tonight."

My head shot up to meet Duo's gaze at that. Heero got in trouble because of me?

"You didn't make him get in trouble. He shouldn't have pulled you out like he did. That is why he is in trouble. You are in trouble for biting him."

I nod, understanding.

"So, because Hee-chan is my best friend, I grounded him. He cannot come over for two days. And for you, for the next two days you will be going to bed early. You also will not have any milkshakes after lunch, and no ice cream after dinner. And Trowa has a couple things you will be doing for him tomorrow as well, but he will let you know those, since that is his punishment for you."

I nod again, and curl back up into Duo. I could live with that.


	9. Grounded

There were few things that pissed him off. Getting mauled by a small child then 'grounded' by his best friend was not one he thought was on that list- at least, until it happened. Heero was still a bit lost on exactly _what_ happened from the time he located that boy – David – to when Duo was forcibly shoving him out the front door snarling in his ear.

"—many times I made it clear not to grab him unexpectedly or roughly? He looks like a little boy, yes, but he cannot express himself like one! Damn Yuy, if you set him back too far I am delivering you to Relena inside a suitcase, and by God, I will make you _fit_ in it!"

Duo had called him Yuy. Not Heero, or even that blasted mockery 'Hee-chan' that he seemed to favour. That showed how pissed the death god was at him.

"I… made a mistake," Heero said slowly, the taste of admitting such a thing unpleasant. But it also tended to help cool Duo's temper, as he knew it was hard for him to say it. It worked, for Duo took a calm breath, before muttering to himself aloud.

"I'm dealin' with too many emotional retards…"

Heero snorted, and received a smack on the head for his 'comment'.

"Okay. You made a mistake, and luckily this one ain't really fatal… but lil' Dave was just startin' ta actually get comfy and possibly talkin', an' I'm hopin' tha' this ain't gonna be a real prob'…" Duo was getting worked up again, the slur in his speech more pronounced, so Heero cut him off.

"I am willing to accept punishment for my behavior."

Duo paused, and then stopped pushing Heero forward to spin him around and face him. There was a slight smile on the pale face, but the oddly-coloured eyes were frozen.

"You are grounded then. I will be grounding David for attacking you, so for that time you are not to come to Trowa's. An' speakin' of ya arm, let's get dat looked at."

So he was stitched, wrapped, medicated, then dumped off at the small flat he had been renting downtown. Seven hours after, at around oh-five-hundred hours, a knock at his door roused him from where he had been staring at the wall and he went to open his door, prepared to put a bullet in someone's head if they didn't have a good enough reason for being there.

It ended up not happening though, because when he opened the door, ready to carry out his plan (he wasn't feeling like listening to reason by the time he made it over to the door) Chang shouldered his way into the flat and left Heero to shut the door behind him.

"You have better be on the brink of death or so help me I will kill you and Maxwell. This had better not be you two's idea of a joke," he snarled, and Heero gave him a flat look and pulled off his shirt. The bandaging had needed to be changed two hours ago, but Heero couldn't bring himself to care enough to get off the sofa to do it. Chang took in a quick breath, then pulled off his backpack and opened it, showing a large variety of medical supplies.

"He said you had been injured doing something reckless, but he didn't elaborate." _So are you going to?_ was left unsaid, but insinuated. Heero, not wanting to admit to losing a fight to someone not even in double digits, decided to take a leaf out of Duo's book.

"I was assaulted assisting a case Barton is involved in. The situation is under control now."

Chang raised an eyebrow, before swiping a saturated cotton ball over the teeth marks with deliberate pressure. The spasm of pain that followed was visible only in the gritting of teeth and a jerk of the arm.

"The attacker is most, if not all the way feral."

Chang snorted before cleaning the wound more thoroughly. Heero was prepared for the alcohol and braced himself through the entire procedure.

"You'll live. I would recommend seeking a hospital if you find yourself craving human flesh or foaming at the mouth. I am going to sleep now, and I will let your excuse slide for now. Next time you feel like getting involved in interrogation or whatever the hell Barton gets into these days, I would recommend not volunteering yourself as a chew toy."

* * *

><p>"Are you telling me some little brat who barely comes up to your waist took out a piece of your arm with his <em>teeth<em>?"

Heero sat on the dining chair, Chang having paused in cleaning the wound to stare at Heero.

"Do I look like I am joking?" Heero deadpanned. Chang merely raised an eyebrow.

"Your best friend happens to be a living one, so some of it could have rubbed off on you…" was the muttered remark. Heero decided to explain to Chang what Duo had told him about the boy.

"Duo believes that even though he was possibly raised in a house originally, he might have some feral tendencies stemming from the inability to express himself verbally, extreme neglect, and an unknown severity and frequency of abuse in other forms. The fact that his main form of communication is to hiss when he is angry or happy, and to make cries like a feline infant when upset or sad only goes to prove that theory."

"Huh. So a little feral kid took you down. It's a good thing OZ didn't know that during the war," Chang teased, and Heero decided to lose grip of the container of water he was holding for him right when it was passing over his head.

* * *

><p>The grounding lasted three days, but Heero took a bit longer to return from his designated 'break' (calling it a 'grounding' didn't settle right with him) trying to get more clues from the scrap of paper that came with the boy. Nothing in the note pinpointed to who he was or where he was before, and video feed from several local businesses and cameras were not bringing good results. There was a promising one where the boy was visually confirmed at a coffee shop several blocks away from London Headquarters, but who he was dining with could not be made out. Other than the man being overweight, no identification could be made as there was no good angle to see him from. He would have liked to talk to the boy and ask some questions, but that would be a poor decision considering their recent altercation.<p>

And Duo would just ground him again.

Chang stayed the first two nights after he showed up, to help care for the wound. Heero could have done it himself, but it was common knowledge that he tended to ignore his injuries, so he usually ended up with someone caring for them instead. Being babysat. Babysitting and groundings…

He felt like a child, and it pissed him off.

Chang bore the brunt of his temper, merely making sarcastic responses to the scathing words thrown at him. Heero, not getting the reaction he wanted, ended up just staying silent for the remainder of his stay.

"I will offer my assistance in the search for David's identity and previous guardians in any way that I can. Keep me informed," he had said as he packed up his supplies that had gotten scattered over his little flat. Heero had relocated a lot of them forcefully in bouts of anger, mostly aimed at the only other person there. Chang took it in stride though, and that helped cool Heero's temper off. Then made him feel slightly guilty for taking it out on the man. He left a bowl of ice cream on the counter after with the strange topping Chang favoured on it. A move he usually took with Duo, but it got his message across. Chang even used peroxide instead of rubbing alcohol during the next change of dressings, which was an improvement.

Heero decided as he called Duo that being grounded was something he preferred to avoid in the future. He had an annoying friend to call and apologize to though, so he pushed those thoughts away for now. Grabbing his phone, Heero hesitated on dialling Duo, but gave himself a mental shake. He was the perfect soldier, he fought and won a war, he shouldn't be scared about an apology. Pressing the send button, Heero held his phone to his ear and reminded himself that one apology wasn't going to kill him. Even if that apology was to Duo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You have to give love where it is due! Barrel of Monkeys BETA'd for this chapter, so go tell her how much you love her. And read her work, it really blows mine out of the water!


	10. Use Your Words

Duo smirked, ending the call and slipping the phone back into his pocket while looking back over at where David sat on the floor. Markers were neatly placed side by side to each other and a book with black and white snakes looking out of the pages, ready to be given life by the child looking at them, was placed right beside them. David was looking at the colours, trying to decide which would be best to use.

He had been speaking more, at least until Heero had gone and fucked everything up. Duo remembered cleaning the blood up and having to sleep next to him. He remembered warding off panic attacks all night since David had a habit of _not breathing_ during them, it had made him feel vindictive enough to place a phone call at three in the morning. It had been six days since then, and Heero had finally called him back, begging with an apology. A dark smirk flickered at the corners of his mouth thinking of how much it had cost the Perfect Soldier to do that.

He decided to cut Hee-chan a bit of slack, having pushed Wuffers onto the injured man, and the grumpy Chinese boy wasn't known for his bedside manner or tender medical treatment. The grounding had been more for humiliation. He could have just said "Don't come near my kid" but calling it a grounding, like Heero was the child, had made Duo feel a lot better. It had also stopped him from doing more damage to his best friend, like amputating his arm. He had nursed the idea while sewing the couple of pieces that were falling off back on, but decided not to go through with it. It would be hard to explain to Heero's girlfriend why her boyfriend was a bit lopsided.

"Try the green one," Duo told the boy, who had yet to pick up a marker and start. This was part of the grounding for David; expanding from the Lego blocks and trying new activities. It wasn't really a punishment, but for the boy who really didn't know how to pass time and have fun, it was extremely stressful to him. Duo knew that firsthand.

When the Father had first taken his little rag-tag kids in, getting Duo out of going to jail in the same action, Duo had not seen the point of playtime. Why waste part of the day playing with blocks, or colouring, or _reading_ of all things, when he had better things to do, like survive? Sister Helen had to sit him down quite often and drill it into his head that it was her and Father's responsibility to take care of him, and his was to enjoy what was left of his childhood.

He never really tried, and regretted it when he no longer had it.

He watched as David picked up the green marker and started making hesitant strokes on the page, filling in a single scale after two minutes. The colour was light, as he had barely pressed the tip on the page, and a lot of the yellow-white colour of the paper was still visible.

"You call that colouring? I call that chicken scratch. Come on little man, show me what you got!" Duo teased, watching the red flush show up in those pale cheeks. Pale cheeks which had started to actually fill out, instead of caving in. Duo tilted his head, blinking at the thought.

It was hard to see the difference, but he had been there from the beginning. David was looking a lot better than the scrawny little brat that had been unhappy with him 'joining the family'. He actually looked like he could be the age Duo was guessing he was, probably eight or nine years, instead of a small five or six year old like Trowa had first thought he was. Duo often went and got new clothes as David's thin frame filled out into a more healthy structure, and they would have to talk to David about if he wanted to cut his hair or not. Duo thought he shouldn't, to just let it grow; Trowa said the kid had enough self-esteem issues as it was.

Duo didn't know what _that_ had to do with any of it. The brat got to bathe daily, so what self-esteem problems could come from clean hair?

David pressed harder on the page, growling slightly as his bangs obscured his vision and he brushed them to the side in an angry swipe. A green streak was left smeared across his forehead from the action, and Duo snickered slightly, making vivid emerald eyes look at him. A spark of anger was visible in those bright gems, and Duo smirked teasingly.

"You need to colour the page, not your face little man."

Another flush, and David fixed his eyes on the page, pressing down on the page and making the rich green colour fill the scale, this time covering the papers original colour.

"Yes, like that. Now, finish him and then you can call it a day."

* * *

><p>Bedtime had been at nine o'clock in the evening, but was now an hour early; the punishment that Duo had placed for David. David dutifully brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas, and let Trowa tuck him into bed. Duo watched, unseen from his spot in the dark hallway, as Trowa brushed his hand down David's cheek, before leaving the room.<p>

"What will happen?" Duo asked, and Trowa spun to face him. He could see the forest green eyes flickering in the light from David's nightlight, and they regarded him warily. Duo could understand that; he wasn't known for playing nice during the nighttime hours.

"Not here, come." Trowa walked down the hall, but not towards the living room where Duo slept. Duo closed the door to Trowa's bedroom, and leaned against it, letting him make a quick exit if needed, but also blocking Trowa's way out at the same time.

"If the investigation wraps up and David is sent off to some orphanage or group home? Or they find family willing to take him in? You're attached to him."

Trowa took a deep breath; a steadying one, to center himself. He must have been ignoring the possibility.

"I… I don't know. I can't think of it, not now."

"You need to."

"And who are you to talk?" Trowa snapped, glaring at him, "You say this like you wouldn't be affected."

"Would I be? Wufei claims that I am incapable of caring for anyone besides myself. I've heard _you_ agree with that. Am I attached to the boy? Can you tell me?"

Trowa's hands were shaking, and he clenched them into fists to stave off that physical sign of distress.

"I believe, for the most part, that you are incapable of caring about others. But children have always held a special place for you; especially abused ones. Isn't that why you work in Child Protection?"

"I feel flattered," Duo said dryly, letting his head tilt, and feeling his braid slide across his shoulder. Trowa took a step towards him, anger in his eyes.

"I hate you, you know," Trowa hissed, "I hate how you can just pretend the world is ok, that you care about people, and you _don't_. I hate how you make me think of things I don't want to. I hate how you play with people, lead them on, then turn around and stab them in the back."

Duo took a step away from the door, his eyes glittering dangerously. Trowa didn't back down from him, but steeled himself instead.

"I try, Barton. I try to care, and then I realize there isn't a point. You are all leaving me anyways, and soon it will be me again, forgotten until someone needs me for something, then just vanish again. Why set myself up for that again? Why bring myself to care for him, or you, or Heero? I'll be ignored again when my usefulness expires."

"So you don't think we care about _you_. You are the one who up and left with no way to contact you!"

"And how hard would it have been for one of you to find me? Did any of you even look?"

"The way you left, we weren't sure you wanted us to!"

"I did damn it!" Duo cried out, turning around, giving Trowa the win in their argument. His hands clutched his braid, pulling it hard enough to distract himself from the pain building in his heart. "I did… I wanted to think you cared enough… but no one ever tried until you needed my help with David. I'm just a tool, always was…" He continued, a lot quieter. He heard Trowa move behind him, and soon a hand tentatively touched his shoulder. Duo flinched, but the hand didn't retreat. It slid, the palm resting on the bony shoulder joint and letting the fingers grip the skin firmly.

"You never let on. You said it yourself many times, we're all emotionally retarded. I can't read you. I don't know what goes on in your head when you do things like that, or like this, right now. Use your words, Duo."

Duo was trembling, and he was pulled back against Trowa's chest, and the hand led the attached arm across his chest to secure him in place, its twin mimicking the other direction.

"I was tired of hearin' ya guys tellin' me ta shut up all da time, an' always bein' yelled at, an' bein' bitched at. I 'cided ta go 'way an' if ya really wanted me, ya'd fin' me, but ya didn'. I thought… ya were happy ta see me gone…"

"We all drifted after you left. Quatre hasn't talked to us since two weeks after you had vanished, and Wufei hardly does anything that isn't work. Yuy shows up every now and then, but he goes off the grid quite often himself. I joined on with the Preventers to keep myself distracted, and to try to find you without being obvious. That's how I got into the child welfare department, and with family placement. I knew the only thing you seemed to care about were children, so I felt I had more of a chance that way." The words were whispered, the hot breath from Trowa's mouth heating his ear and he shivered slightly from the sensation. He could feel Trowa's smirk, then hot air blow across his ear deliberately.

"S-shit man…" Duo breathed, his voice shaking slightly.

"_What_, Duo? Use your words…"

"I-if ya g-gonna tease, ya betta be— f-f-f—"

It was hard to speak with Trowa's teeth biting his ear, and coherent thought was next to impossible when the hands securing him to the warm chest behind him started wandering across the exposed skin. Duo didn't know whether to praise or damn the fact that he never wore anything but boxers to sleep as fingers trailed over his stomach and sides, making a fire burn wherever they touched. When a gentle suction started on his jaw, auburn hair brushing along his face and momentarily blocking his sight of the door, he snapped out of the lustful daze he had been pulled under, and jerked himself free, the warm feelings turning into white-hot anger as he spun to glare at the tall man.

"W-what the—"

"I-I—"

Duo ran. He remembered Trowa reaching out to grab him the cry of 'Wait!' ringing in his ears along with the pounding of his heart. His breaths came in short gasps, and when he finally slowed down, he was several blocks away, the adrenaline wearing off to let him feel the cold air of February brushing against his exposed skin.

He was still wearing only his boxers, and he cursed having given David an earlier bed-time, as it was barely nine in the evening, and the streets were still quite occupied. He ignored the eyes on him as he ran further into London, determined to get to one place he knew the occupant wouldn't try to come onto him.

Relena would kill Hee-chan if he tried; possessive little female she was.

He ran up the stairs, not bothering to keep his footsteps quiet, and banged his fist on the door repeatedly, not stopping until the door was pulled open, and a half-dressed man pointing a gun in his face opened the door.

He could see the anger in Heero's eyes vanish, a flicker of concern showing. Duo knew he must look a mess; shaking, mostly naked with messy hair, and red-rimmed eyes from holding back tears. Heero grabbed Duo's elbow and jerked him inside the flat, closing the door to cut off the eyes of his curious neighbours.

Heero didn't say a word, but dragged Duo to the small loveseat and pushed him down, before vanishing into the bedroom. He came back a moment later with his blanket, tossing it on the trembling man. Duo dutifully wrapped himself in it, trying to steal any warmth he could find, and he must have zoned out since the next moment, there was a cup of hot chocolate being shoved under his nose.

"Th-th-th—"

"Shut up and drink it already." The curt demand steadied him, and he took the cup, letting the heat soak into his frozen fingers and palms. A couple minutes later, he took a sip, not caring that the mix wasn't stirred in well and the entire drink tasted mostly of water with a hint of chocolate. It was the intent that gave it a taste he couldn't stop craving. Heero was emotionally stunted, the same as – if not worse than – Duo himself, and him trying to be caring was what mattered.

"Just go to sleep. I'll find out who I'm killing tomorrow." Duo smiled slightly at Heero, and Heero flushed slightly before vanishing into the bedroom with no plan on coming back out anytime soon. Duo finished the hot water, and set the cup on the ground next to the loveseat, before curling up in a ball to sleep.

* * *

><p>"—heard he ran in here naked and what was I supposed to think Heero?"<p>

"You're going to wake him. I don't know what happened yet, he could barely make a sound."

"Did someone—"

"I. Don't. Know."

"Okay… do you want me to make breakfast?"

A sigh, followed by a feminine giggle and a sound that most definitely was a kiss, albeit brief. Footsteps wandered away and when the sound of pots hitting each other rang through the little house, he opened his eyes, meeting deep blue which were evaluating him.

"Better?"

"Yeah… Sorry man, didn't mean to ruin your night or nuttin'," he said quietly and Heero snarled slightly.

"Who am I moving up on my hit list?"

It was a joke – rather tasteless, but the fact Heero was even doing so made Duo smile again, before frowning.

"I… I don't… I don't get it…"

"What. Happened."

"I got in a fight with Tro'. 'Bout when I left an' tha' I'ma selfish bastard. I dunno what happened but he came onta me not even a mo' laita…"

"So the hickey is from Trowa then?" Heero said, a bit of cold amusement in his eyes. Duo sat up quickly, saying rather loudly and with extreme panic, "_what hickey?_"

"Oh, good morning Duo!"

Duo spun, seeing Relena standing in the doorway to the kitchen wearing a light pink apron and her hair pulled back messily. She looked tired and a bit annoyed, but was trying to be nice to her lover's best friend.

"Good morning Princess, you look positively stunning today!" Duo exclaimed, giving his voice exaggerated flattery that was obviously forced. It wasn't a secret that Duo and Relena got on like two tomcats over the same female in heat – which was actually a disturbing image in his mind, since he didn't see Hee-chan like that, only _she_ did. They tried to be civil for the poor man's sake, but it often ended rather dismally.

"Why thank you! You don't look so bad yourself; the stunning image of perfection." Relena countered, her lips twitching into a small smirk. "The little splotch of red certainly adds a lot to that."

Duo hissed, rather like David tended to, and wrapped the blanket around himself and buried his head in it. He might never lie, but he sure had no qualms of hiding or running from anything and that included from the vindictive girlfriend of his best friend.

"Relena…" He heard Heero sigh, before a hand briefly press down on the top of his head and Heero moved away, leaving Duo curled up on the little loveseat to hide away his shame and mortification.

He guess he deserved it; he _had_ grounded Heero, it must be his Karma coming to kick his ass for it.

Though that still didn't explain what Trowa had done. And why Duo wasn't sure if running had been the best idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Silver Ame Tsukino BETA'd for this chapter. Give lots of love for the time spent!


	11. Hide and Seek

My grounding was over, but I did more during the day than build things with blocks now. Some of the things I did for my grounding like colouring, drawing, the cars, different shows of the telly… I was assigned to do those as well as blocks. I didn't have to practice tying my shoes anymore, though I had to do it when I put them on, and I didn't have to help Trowa fold laundry or clean out the fridge of bad food anymore.

I found a show I liked on the telly; these police detective people went and solved crimes. They helped lots of people and tried to catch the bad guy. The bad guy sometimes didn't get in trouble, but I know that they did it.

A lot of the bad guys were men. I didn't think that was really fair. Uncle had been mean, but Aunt was the bad guy. I know Uncle tried to stop her a lot, which made him a good guy. But he yelled a lot, and he got rid of me. Which makes him bad? It hurt to think about, so I stopped.

Aunt had been a bad guy, and that was true.

Trowa was a good guy. So was Duo.

Heero was one not to think about too. He's a good guy and a bad guy.

I missed Duo. He left one night when I went to bed. It had been almost two weeks since he left. Trowa was sad, I could see it. I had heard them yelling, but I didn't try to listen in. I had heard Duo leave, then something break in Trowa's room.

I sit by the window most of the day when I don't have any tasks assigned. I also sit by it at night. Maybe it was because of what I did to Heero, but I started having dreams of being really bad again.

I had stopped having them, those dreams. The last one I had was the night before I met Heero.

I was afraid to sleep again. I wanted Duo back, when he slept in my room, he made the dreams go away. Or at least let me be Tom instead of the really bad man.

I was sitting in my window, and I could hear Trowa moving around near me. I think he was going through papers, since I could hear the shuffle of them. I looked over, but from where he was at I couldn't make him out. He was just a blurry green shape. He must be wearing the green sweater again. He likes that colour.

I keen quietly, having not used my words again since Duo left. Trowa didn't make me do the sounds in the morning or at night like Duo did. I wasn't sure if Trowa wanted me to talk. He hadn't talked to me a lot since Duo left. I knew he was sad for Duo. Trowa's blur stops, then he moves closer, and he becomes real again. I reach out for him, and he lifts me up.

"Hey David," Trowa murmurs, running his hand in my hair. It was getting long, always falling in my eyes, and Trowa always was putting his hand in it. I think it made him feel better, since he always smiled when he did it. I keen again, and lean into his chest, closing my eyes. I didn't often ask to be held, Trowa usually just picked me up and did so. Duo did that too.

He brought me over to the sofa, and we curled up on it, and I could see from where I was looking up at him that Trowa was sad. I reach out and brush my hand across Trowa's face like he did to me when I was sad. He gave a weak smile, and I make a motion with my hands near my shoulder, like I was pulling my hair. My signal for Duo.

"Duo and I had a fight," Trowa replied, and I frown. He nuzzles my head, gripping me tighter.

"I miss him, David. He decided to hide."

I remember Duo teaching me that game. He would tell me to hide, and he would try to find me. Then he would go hide, and I would try to find him instead. Did Duo want to make up from his fight by playing a game, and was waiting for us to find him? Why were we sitting here then?

"F… Find," I said, my throat burning as the words came out. Trowa looked down at me, and shook his head.

"It's not that easy."

"Not 'pose be. Point of game," I told him. Did he not play it either when he was a kid? Duo said _all_ kids had to know how to play. Didn't Trowa know that too?

Trowa just shook his head, and I poked him in the chest.

"Go find. He hide too long. Count to ten over long ago."

"I can't just leave and go find him, I can't leave you alone," Trowa murmured, though I could see he wanted to go find Duo. I shook my head.

"I not bad. I be good. Promise. Go find Duo. He want to be found. How game played. You do know?"

Trowa was quiet, and I got comfy, knowing when Trowa thought he tended to think for a while. I listened to the _thump thump_ inside Trowa's chest, and the steady _woosh_ that was inside it also. Sounds that Trowa was living. Duo had those sounds too. He said it was his heart that went _thump thump_ and air he breathed was the _woosh_ sound. Only people who are alive make those sounds. When I felt Trowa sitting up straight, I slid off his lap and pointed at the door.

"Go find Duo. Bring him home, okay?"

Trowa smiled at me. It was still sad, but not as much. I could see happy in it. I wanted Trowa to be happy. Duo made Trowa happy.

"Be safe. Do not open the door for anyone. I'll lock it behind me so no one else can come in. Stay in your room and read a book. If you finish the book, draw a picture. I'll be back soon."

I nodded, and left towards my room as Trowa put on his shoes and grabbed his coat. When I heard his keys rattle, I smiled.

* * *

><p>I read my book, and drew several pictures. The pictures were not for Trowa or Duo to look at. One had Aunt in it, when she didn't scare me a lot. That was when she did her puzzle in the newspaper. I drew one of Uncle and Dudders playing football, the white and black ball high up in the air. I drew a motorcycle in the clouds, like a dream I had a little while back, before Duo went to go play Hide and Seek. I also drew the snake I made sure Aunt and Uncle never saw. It was a special snake, since it could talk like people did. Aunt wouldn't have like Saaya, I was certain. Saaya had almost taught me to speak people talk, like Aunt and Uncle and Dudders spoke, but one day she never came back. I miss Saaya.<p>

I had decided to draw a picture for when Duo got back. I had drawn Trowa already, standing next to Duo with me in between them, and all of us holding hands. It was silly of me to think this, but I wanted us to be like Aunt and Uncle and Dudders had been. They all love each other. I want us to all love each other too. I know I love them more than anything in the world.

I think Trowa loves Duo too. He watched Duo a lot when Duo was not looking, like Aunt did with Uncle. I know Aunt loves Uncle; she never looked at Uncle like she looked at me. Aunt hated me a lot. So she must love Uncle.

I decided to break Trowa's rule, and crept into the kitchen to set the picture on the table. I wrote on the back of it so Duo knew it was his.

_To: Duo. Frum: David._

I crept back into my room and hid the other pictures. I didn't want Trowa or Duo to see them, but I didn't know why. I am afraid to think why.

* * *

><p>Small torches lined the walls of the chamber, the yellow-orange light flickering creepily and shadows danced on their own. I could see a group of people gathered in front of me, and felt the pride of how much power I had burst in my chest. These were my pawns, my followers, and they would do anything I ask of them. Which is what I would make them do tonight.<p>

"My loyal friends," I spoke, my voice deep and flowing with power, "tonight is the night we let the world know of us. Too long have we sat in the shadows, building our knowledge and our power while those around us ruin our world, break our traditions and taint our precious blood with their muggle heritage. Tonight, we show them that this is _unacceptable_! Will you walk with me, work with me, do as I ask?"

"Yes, my lord," the group chorused, their voices filled with awe and longing. They have seen it, their world being tainted, and wanted it back as well. It was why he chose them."

"Then come, my loyal friends. Wear the mark that will set the standards of pureblood reign. The mark that will show you are one of the elite among wizardkind. The mark of victory!"

They came, one by one, and stood before me. I touched my wand to their forearm and whispered the words that would bind them to me, make them mine for the remainder of their lives. I watched every time as the ink danced under their skin, forming into a skull with the serpent tongue which would speak the wisdom that Salazar himself tried to pass on, and was ignored and shunned for. My ancestor had started the work, and I would finish it for him.

After all, I am his only heir.

After the marking was completed, I gave them their orders.

"In the Ministry, is a man who is fore-fronting the taint, letting it spread rampant and wild. Tonight, we shall leave his corpse where all can see, and let the world know we will not tolerate their ways any longer."

I grin cruelly as I speak my final words to them.

"Tonight the Minister dies."

* * *

><p>I sit up with a jolt, a scream trapped in my throat and my chest feeling tight. The room is spinning, and I finally let out a loud wail, twisting off my bed and onto the floor. I see the dark space underneath and scramble under it, knowing that I need to get there, I <em>need <em>to get there _now_.

"David?"

The voice is calling me, but I can't recognize it. I cry out, wanting my safe place, my cupboard. Nothing can get me in there, not even Aunt or Dudders.

"What is it?" I hear a new voice, one that has my heart slowing down. My brain is hurting too much to remember who is speaking, but they are safe.

"Dream, I think. Nightmare."

"I'll handle this."

"Are you—"

"Yes."

It is quiet outside my safe space, but inside of it my breathing is loud and harsh, and soon, in the sliver of light I can see outside the bed, I see Trowa come into view. He doesn't reach for me, but gets comfy, and I mimic him right away without thinking of it.

"Hey, bad dream again?"

I nod, water still coming out of my eyes.

"I found Duo. I'm glad you taught me how to play."

I smile shyly, and inch forward a little, closer to Trowa. The dream was fading, and I didn't feel like the bad man anymore. I felt safe enough to be near Trowa again and not be afraid of hurting him.

"He likes your picture too. It was very nice to make it for him."

I shrug slightly, and reach out a hand to touch Trowa's face. His eyes were happier, and I was glad. I would be sad if Trowa stayed sad.

"Can I get you out from under there, or do you want to stay?"

I shake my head, and reach my other arm forward.

"Out."

He grips my arms and tugs me towards him, the carpet heating up as my skin slides on it, but soon I am in Trowa's arms and he rolls onto his back, still holding me. I snuggle into him, and he hugs me tightly, running his hand in my hair again.

"I love you David. Now and forever."

"Love you," I whisper, and he squeezes me before moving to stand up. He doesn't try to let go of me, and I don't try to make him.

"Why don't we go say hello to Duo? He missed you a lot and told me he owes you a lot of hugs."

I smile at him, and whisper, "Yeah."


	12. Mylord

Duo and Trowa were different than before they had their fight. Sometimes I can hear them arguing when I am in my bath and after I go to bed at night. They never get as loud as the time that made Duo leave, but I don't understand what I _do_ hear. 'She matah' doesn't sound like a real word, but Duo yells it a lot when he's mad. 'Era sigh' too.

Duo is working again a lot. He and Trowa have the same kind of job, so he's using Trowa's office to work. I don't know what they do for work, but before Duo came here he worked over in America. So Trowa's office must be working since he hasn't gotten a new job. He always goes to work at the same time and comes home at the same time too. I don't think Duo usually did this, because Trowa teases him when they hadn't fought for a bit.

I am teaching Trowa the games Duo taught me. I figure if he doesn't know the rules to 'Hide and Seek' then he must not know how to play 'tag' or 'charades' or 'catch' either. I also make him color with me, since I don't know if he knew how to do that too. Duo taught me to play them, and he knew Trowa longer than me, so why didn't he teach Trowa? Maybe that's why they are fighting because he didn't teach Trowa, but he did me?

Heero stopped by yesterday. I hid in my room while he talked to Trowa and Duo. I only felt brave enough to sneak a look, but nothing interesting happened. He just gave a folder to Trowa, talked to Duo, then left. Heero makes me feel scared, and it makes me mad. Heero… he didn't really do anything, really. I mean, he just pulled me out from under the bed. _I'm_ the one who did something bad. I saw the scar on his arm when I peeked out at them. _I_ did that.

And the papers have kept Trowa busy. When I'm not teaching him to play or he's not with Duo, he reads the papers. Sometimes he writes on them, but not many words.

My nightmares came back. I'm the bad man a lot now and I'm scared. A lot of people die because of me. I feel like I really am the bad man and forget that it is a dream. I am afraid that if I am the bad man in my sleep, maybe the bad man can be me when I am awake, so I try really hard to be good. If I am really good and the bad man becomes me for a little, maybe Trowa will ignore it?

I hope so.

My reading time is during the time Duo comes home. Then he does speaking time and helps me with some math. I read good now, from what he and Trowa say. Some big words are hard to read, but not as hard as it was at first. The hardest parts of the lessons are the speaking ones. A lot of days I can't speak at all and it makes me mad. Some days I speak, but I don't think I am speaking good, since Duo thinks I'm not speaking. Some days I do good. I speak and Duo is happy. I don't speak and Duo is not that happy. He isn't mad, but he isn't happy.

I don't like speaking. It comes in useful, but it's hard. If I could get away with just writing things out instead, I would. But they really want to make me speak, so I try. But only because Trowa smiles every time I do, and I will do anything for Trowa.

Trowa's my world. There's no point in anything if Trowa isn't here.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" I hear Duo shout and I look up from the table and smile. Duo is a bit of a mess, I can see some mud smeared on his cheek and I think I can see some in his braid. It certainly is on his clothes, along with some red-brown stains that I don't look too long at. They make me feel like throwing up. He looks a bit tired, but not in the way he needs to take a nap. If I had to, I could compare (a word Trowa taught me yesterday) it to how Uncle looked after Aunt was being bad. Just… tired.<p>

"H-hello," I say quietly and Duo smiles, then ruffles my hair. I flinch slightly, but he doesn't withdraw his hand, and I did it more out of habit than fear. If it was fear I think the bad man would take over and do something instead of me flinching.

"Hello little man. Let me go shower, then we'll do your warm up."

The warm up is some of those noise things Duo first taught me, to strengthen my throat so it would be easier to talk. I still had to do them, but they lasted a lot longer and I had to make some weird sounds. I had a hard time making the 'th' sound… actually I had a hard time making any sound not sounding like an 's'. It's easy to make that sound.

I finish my book, having put frowny faces next to the words I didn't know. Trowa had gone out about an hour ago, and told me to do that. I didn't know where Trowa went, but he took the folder Heero brought with him.

Duo soon sits next to me and I crawl onto his lap. He's only wearing black shorts and he's still kinda wet, but I ignore it and lean against him, hugging him tightly. I am glad Duo is back working and that Trowa leaves me at his home alone because it means I am not being a bad boy, but I miss Duo when he is at work. I miss Trowa when he leaves. But if they are always here, then I am being bad and need to always be watched. I would rather be alone than be bad.

"Where's Tro?" Duo asks me, sliding his fingers in my hair. It is getting really long, and I usually push it behind my ears. It slides out though, and covers my face a lot.

"Out. He… left an hour… ago?" I say slowly, concentrating on my words so that they make all the sounds right and I hear my voice rise a bit in the end, making a question. I wanted to know if I said it right, and his nod causes a smile to sneak out.

"Okay. Now, breathe in and out once, and hum for me," Duo told me, and the voice lesson began.

* * *

><p>Me and Duo made dinner. Trowa usually makes dinner, but Trowa still had not come back yet. My tummy is hurting. Maybe I had been wrong. Maybe Trowa didn't leave me home alone because I had been good. Maybe I had been bad and he didn't want to see me anymore. I can't think of anything I did that was bad, but I am not very smart so maybe I just don't know that it was bad.<p>

I wish grown-ups told me when I do bad things. Then I wouldn't do it anymore. I hate guessing and being wrong.

I think there is a reason that Duo didn't cook dinner a lot. I helped him open all the windows and the front door and turn on the fans to get the thick, black smoke out of the house. The shrill beeping sound hurts my ears, but Aunt could be louder and many times it wasn't my ears that were hurting bad.

The cookie sheet that Duo had been using is now an odd wavy shape, and parts are gone in the middle. The pizza that had been in the freezer is solid black, and what is left of the box itself is burnt and the ends glowing a bright orange that fades in and out. Duo is on the phone with Heero's girlfriend, talking very fast.

"—how's I 'poseta know I hadda take it owdda da box firs'? Z'a fuckin' pizza, came in a fuckin' box."

I can hear a voice speaking back to him softly, very different from the angry and loud voice that Duo is using. I can't hear what she is saying, but Duo frowns at whatever it is.

"Wha' plas'ic? I jus' too' da thing oudda da freeze an' turned da oven allda way on."

She responds, and Duo huffs. I keep using the book to move smoke to the windows and outside of it.

If Trowa never comes home again, I'm cooking. Duo is grounded from cooking.

* * *

><p>Trowa finally came home. He looked tired, but just went and took a shower and opened a bottle of the gross stuff he keeps in his fridge. I tasted it once, and I don't see how he can drink it. I'm not choosy; I will eat anything, but that tastes really bad and smells like my pee. Duo takes one as well, and I take this time to curl up against Trowa and Duo, since Duo is using Trowa's lap as a pillow. I use Trowa's tummy as a pillow and hug Duo like a teddy bear.<p>

My teddy bear is in my closet. I named him Mylord. That is what I am called when I am the bad man. I named the bear that so that I can hurt the bad man. I snuck some really sticky silver tape from Duo's bag as well as one of the kitchen knives and tied Mylord up before stabbing him a lot. I took off his leg last week and put it inside my dresser I built with the blocks. I am going to take his other one off soon. That way he can't walk around and do bad things. He can't die. I don't know why, but I know this is true.

So I just have to make him not able to do much of anything besides sit there and wish he was dead.

Mylord is a very bad man. Hurting him is OK to do. Bad people need to be hurt. That is why Aunt had hurt me a lot.

* * *

><p>Fire burns around me. I am not scared, because I made the fire. It's not a normal fire, but it does as I wish and it cannot be put out with water.<p>

It is a large fire too. Many houses are burning as well as people. The air is rich with the smells of burning wood and flesh. It smells really good, almost yummy.

"Milord, we couldn't find them," one of my servants whimpers, knowing I will be unhappy with this. I am, and hissing _'Crucio'_, watch the woman scream out as her body twitches and twists unnaturally. Doing this makes me happy, so I do it again, just because it is fun.

"Find them! Find the Potter whore and the boy!"

My servants become frantic, tearing into the buildings that are on fire and tossing bodies onto the street. Some are dead, many are dying. None of them are who I seek.

"You cannot hide from me forever," I whisper, my eyes watching a small toddler scream pathetically as his skin melts off from the fire. I watch him until he stops moving several minutes later.

* * *

><p>"Come on Davy, come on little man," I hear Duo whispering, and I curl into him, my throat hurting bad and my eyes aching. His arms have me held tightly against him, and I can feel hands on my legs as well.<p>

"You with us Davy?" I am asked and I give a shaky nod, and I can hear Trowa say, "Thank the gods."

"You're welcome," Duo chirps back happily, and I take a breath that rattles my chest and hurts. The arms that were holding me are now rubbing my arms and legs, and I notice that I am freezing. How can I be freezing after all that fire?

"Wa…" I try to say, my eyes feeling like I got glue in them as I try to open them. My throat hurts really bad and I start coughing a lot. I feel something wet on my lips, and it tastes bad. Like Heero's arm.

"You had a nightmare. Your throat hurts because you were screaming rather loud."

"Ssssr...iiiii…" I half-hiss, half-speak. It is the easiest noise to make, as it doesn't take much effort. Almost as easy as breathing. The 'ri' sound hurts the most, but it doesn't make me cough again.

"S'not your fault little man," Duo says, wiping at my mouth with something rough. I think it's his coat.

"We were not asleep, you did not wake us. And you had a nightmare; there is nothing to forgive for that." That is Trowa. He's always so nice to me.

I feel them move. Duo is holding me and soon I can tell we are lying down. Trowa moves in front of me, and I am in between both of them. Trowa kisses my forehead while Duo kisses the back of it.

I don't remember falling back asleep. Or any dreams I had after that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** – This chapter is dedicated to three people in particular (though I loved reading everyone's reviews; talk about feeding my Ego people!). TrenchCoatMan – because _despite_ slapping me around a little, you are still reading this (wink). luvsanime02 – You feed my ego way more than is healthy for those around me regularly and make me crack up laughing (and if it helps you sleep at night, a stork _did_ drop Dudders off to the Dursleys LOL). Jostanos – You fed my ego to the point where I was, quote, "...Incorrigible and impossible to be near…!" from the point of reading to the present moment. While I was happily indulging on my ego, my companions with me were not so happy (LOL).

And of course, to Silver Ame Tsukino – who makes this story just _that_ much better because it makes more sense. Never underestimate the BETA. They can make your characters act bizarre if peeved.


	13. Dirt

Duo is taking me to work with him today. He's taking Trowa too, even though Duo is using Trowa's office. I'm not sure why I have to come too. I'm just fine staying inside Trowa's little house forever, but Duo wouldn't let me.

I'm wondering if they found Mylord.

But they never said they did, and I know if they had they would say something. It is how they are. They are always talking, a lot of it a waste of words. Words are hard to make, and everyone talks so much, and nothing is ever really said.

People are stupid.

I'm not smart, but I know that when big people come up to me, I run before they can hurt me. I know to keep my mouth shut and my head down. I know when someone says a bad thing, not to let them know. I know to look the other way. I know not to make anyone pay attention to me, or bad things happen.

I've been watching people. When Duo took me out after I came to live with Trowa, I watched the other kids. They are stupid, loud, mean, and are going to get themselves killed. Don't they know that going up to grown-ups will get them hurt? That they can't trust other kids to help them? All they are going to get is hurt.

But, I guess that makes me stupid too.

_I_ trust Trowa. _I _always have his attention on me. And I hate sharing it too, even with Duo. I go to Trowa and hope he keeps me safe.

But I know Trowa will hurt me later for it, so does that make me not as stupid?

Or does that make me even more stupid?

Duo gives a tug on my hair and I look up from where I was staring at the ground as we walked, having gotten lost in my thinking. I look at Duo, then at Trowa. Duo is like he usually is, smiling and calm. Trowa is tense and I can see a slight shake in his hands, so I slip my hand into his and he gives mine a squeeze, taking a deep breath. Soon we are standing in front of a dark wooden door with glass that I can't see through. I tilt my head, wondering why anyone would want such a useless window. Then the door opens and I lose my train of thought as where the window was, is now a man's face.

I automatically retreat backwards, but Trowa's hand is still holding mine and my shoulder jerks as my arm is pulled straight. Duo is soon behind me, both his hands on my arms and his voice whispering softly in my ear. My fear lessens, and soon I understand the words.

"He's our friend. He isn't going to hurt you or take you away from Trowa. No one is taking you from Trowa today."

I swallow and nod my head, though I am still shaking from the unexpected person. With Trowa's hand in mine and Duo nearby, I steal some of their braveness to look at the new person – friend – that they know. He is taller than Duo, but not even close to being as tall as Trowa. His hair is very black and is tied at the back of his head. Not loose like Trowa or mine, but it isn't long like Duo's. I can't see how long it is from where I am, but it can't be that long. His eyes are very very dark too (almost like they were black too!), but they don't scare me. I move closer, wanting to see what color they really are. I know people don't have black eyes so his can't be black.

I open my mouth to ask Trowa to lift me up so I can see the strange man better, but I can't get the words out. I think I used all my words earlier or they got scared away, because I can't find them. I then keen loudly instead, something that is much easier to do than speak words.

Trowa hums and I tug his arm, lifting my free one while my eyes stay focused on those not-black ones. I feel myself get lifted and curl against Trowa, stealing more braveness and trying to see the strange man better now that I am closer.

I was right, they aren't black! They are brown, but like the garden dirt after Aunt had me put the nasty stuff in it. At least they weren't blue. Blue eyes are bad. Duo has blue eyes, but they aren't really blue-blue, so he's OK.

I can see him looking at me too, kind of like Heero did back when I first saw him in Trowa's kitchen. But he reached out a hand and brushed it across my forehead, making some hair come loose behind my ears. He tucks it back, and gives me a smile before looking at Trowa.

"Cute."

"Ain't he? He's gonna be a knockout," Duo says, grabbing the man in a hug and laughing. Trowa snorts and holds the side of my head close to him.

"Maxwell!" the man snarls and my eyes go wide, watching Duo tease the strange man.

"That is Wufei Chang. Even though he and Duo argue and yell at each other a lot, they are really good friends."

I look up into his green eyes and point at him, then at Duo.

"We aren't going to talk about that," Trowa says and I nod. He just smiles and shakes his head before talking to Duo and Strange Man Wufei.

"I still have an appointment to go to children."

Wufei stops moving, but Duo just whines softly, "But I'm playing!"

"_You_ have work to do and I have some papers to drop off to Yuy."

"Tell the asshole hello," Duo says happily and Wufei frowns.

"Are you still angry with him?"

Trowa walked too far to hear what Duo said after, but I just closed my eyes and cuddled against him. I think I like Wufei, but I can't be sure yet. His eyes are nice though… I always loved being in the garden, since that was where Saaya would come be with me and I got to be outside. I also made things come alive out there. I would put something in the ground and I would make it live. Then I'd keep it alive when it got bigger and pretty. I had to kill things out there too, bad things that hurt the pretty ones.

Maybe I could find a place to make things alive now that the snow is going away?

* * *

><p>I think I might like Wufei, but I don't like Commander. I will never like her.<p>

She has Aunt's eyes, _and_ her hair. Aunt had more curly hair, and didn't have it wrapped up like Commander's, but I don't like her.

She _feels_ mean too. I can hear it in her voice. It makes me unable to look away when she speaks and I have to try to remember that she isn't Aunt.

I haven't heard a word she said though. The fear is blocking my hearing again. I know Trowa's voice got a bit louder and his arms and his arms tightened around me. But I don't know what they are saying or why I am here.

Hands that are not Trowa's touched me and I hiss loudly. Burying my fingers into Trowa's shirt and tearing my eyes from Aunt Commander to Trowa. There is no more sound coming from Aunt Commander or Trowa, and I can feel the hands again. I snarl and hiss, bearing my teeth.

I moved away from them now. Trowa sits down on the floor with me, holding me so I am safe and I can see everyone now. There are more people in the room than I thought. The Sally lady is here, and so is Wufei and Heero.

I keen loudly, pushing my body into Trowa and away from all these people. Why are they all here?

Trowa is humming now. I can't hear it, but I can feel it. It moves in my body, the vibration of the hum making my blood go away and taking its place. I can feel myself relaxing, and soon I slump against him, his hand holding my head straight and the other holding my body against his. The fear is mostly gone too, more of a sense in the back of my mind.

"Can we try this again, without raising our voices?" Trowa says to them. Aunt Commander nods, taking a seat behind the large black desk. Trowa doesn't go over to where the others are sitting down, but just gets comfy where he took us and moves me so that I am laying between his legs, using his chest to lean against and his arm as a pillow.

"David, they have some questions for you. Do you think you can use words?"

I look at them, then up at him shaking my head. The fear made them go away, and I didn't know if I could find them fast enough for these people. Especially with Aunt Commander there. I wouldn't be able to ever find a word in time.

"Can you write it instead?" He asked and I nodded. Writing is easy. It is speaking that is hard. Heero takes a stack of paper off Aunt Commander's desk and a pen and tosses them near us, and Trowa pulls them closer, handing them to me.

"We all want you to be honest. Answer what they ask with how you really think and don't worry about hurting anyone's feelings when you do. Okay?"

I nod and rest my head against his chest, listening to the _thump thump _that always calms me down. Aunt Commander clears her throat and I immediately fix my eyes on her.

"How did you come to live with Trowa?" She asks me and I frown. He took me home, but I don't think that is what she meant.

_He took me home._ I didn't know how else to answer that. I wrote it in big letters so that I could hold it up and let them read it over there. I did and she nodded.

"I am told you were in the lobby of this building. How did you get there?"

_Walking._

"From where?"

_Coffee store. Left, told to go there and find him._

There was silence. Aunt Commander's voice got meaner when she snapped, "You were looking for Trowa?"

I couldn't write my answer, my hands were shaking too bad. Trowa's covered mine and he whispered, "Calm down. Breathe."

"Why were you looking for Trowa?" Wufei asked me and I scrawled really messy.

_Find Trust._

I didn't have a chance to hold it up, because Trowa asked me the next question.

"So it wasn't exactly me you were looking for. I just happened to be it."

I nodded, writing _Trust man. Told to find my Trust Man_.

"Who is the one who asked you to find the Trust man?" Trowa asked me and my hands were shaking again as I managed to spell the five hardest letters that went together.

_UNCLE_

"Why is that?"

_She mean. He sad I be with her. Made her and him go away on boat. He make paper and take me to coffee 3 day after gone. Find building with green and blue. Find trust man. Forget them._

I was crying now. I was showing them I was bad. I was bad and made them leave me. Trowa would see I am bad and make me go away too. Aunt Commander is mad at me already. Because I found Trowa. She is going to take me away!

"Breathe, David!" Trowa says loudly and I can feel his hand rubbing my chest and throat. I cough, gasp, then let out a sob.

"That's it, just breathe. Let's take a break and go get some lunch and see Duo, yes?" He asked me. I shoved the paper away, tightened my grip on Trowa's shirt so I couldn't see the other people.

"How long do you think it will take until he can answer more questions?" I heard Aunt Commander ask and Trowa responds, his voice cold.

"I'll call you."

* * *

><p>Duo was happy to see me and Trowa. I think he was even happier that we had food with us too. But I know Duo loves food a lot, so it's OK.<p>

"So, my little peon, the building was over twenty stories high and on the side of a cliff, right? Well, I just got his ass out of the restraints and made a door in the wall that was over it, and we jumped!"

My eyes widened as I pictured it. Duo grinned as he took a breath and another bite of his hamburger. He had been telling me about how he met Heero and I wasn't sure if I believed him.

"So I pull my 'chute as I am falling, and the idiot just keeps dropping. He denies it every time I say it, but I think he passed out an' that's why he pulled it too late. The ass ended up breaking his leg. An' as a newly designated cripple, he has me haul him around, while trying to hide from the people we just escaped and to get to safety. Of course, once I have him nice and comfy where he wants, he then goes and fixes the bone, putting it back in! It was gross!"

"Sounds like him." Trowa muttered and I laugh softly, eating a fry as Duo drifts off into thought again. I felt better than I did before, when we were still in the room with Aunt Commander. Listening to Duo's stories is fun and I didn't have to think about going back in there.

"David, I need to go finish talking to Commander Une and the others," Trowa says softly in my ear and I stiffen, a small whine slipping out.

"If Duo doesn't mind, can you wait here with him while I do this? If you want to come you can, but I don't want to make you."

"No problem with me!" Duo adds in and I look between the two, torn. I want to be with Trowa, but I don't want to go back _there_. Where they make me remember and tell them things I can't tell them. But Duo lives with us, so even if we leave without Trowa or he leaves without us, I will see Trowa. I gave a trembling nod and Trowa plants a kiss on my forehead.

"I won't be long, if they don't start getting pissy again."

"Call me if they do, I'll put the fear of death in 'em."

"If I need a Shinigami, I will." Trowa said warmly and I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore. Duo did as well, but then he spoke again.

"So you want to hear about the first time I blew up a building?"


	14. Support

He paused outside the door to make sure that Duo had David under control, before heading back up to Une's office. The questioning had taken a lot out of the boy, he could tell, but now there should be enough to go off of without speaking anymore with David. If anything else _was_ needed, they could do it another day.

Pulling out his phone, he held down the number 5 on the keypad, which he then held to his ear as it dialed Chang's number. When the line picked up, he didn't wait for Chang to properly answer before shortly snapping "Heading back."

He hung up, not bothering to listen for a response, and headed into the stairwell. It was five stories to Une's office, but his paranoia refused to let him merely take the elevator; the wars had broken him of that convenience quite thoroughly. When he moved back into the main hall towards her office, he wiped sweaty hands across his thighs to dry them before entering the room.

"Enjoy your lunch?" Chang asked, irritated. Trowa nodded as he took a seat near the desk. Yuy glanced at the door, then back at Trowa, lifting an eyebrow in a clear question.

"He is staying with Duo until we finish."

"He is alright then?" Yuy verbalized, and Trowa snorted, leaning back in his chair, and using Chang as a footrest.

"He will be sooner or later." Trowa sat back up to catch his balance as Chang shoved his feet off of his lap, brushing away the dirt that Trowa's shoes had left on his black pants.

"Do I look like a stool?" he snapped, and Trowa gave a tiny grin.

"No. If you _did,_ I would be using you as one," he teased, ducking under the fist Chang swung his way.

"Boys!"

Trowa's grin fell as Une reentered the office, followed by Sally. He straightened up to sit properly and respectfully, though respect was far from his mind after the previous meeting. He couldn't help the bubble of anger that grew in his stomach at how Une had treated David, _his_ David.

"Are we to continue where we left off, or actually discuss the reason I originally came?" Trowa asked, hoping that he kept his tone bland enough to hide the bitterness he felt about the statement. The four eyes that fell on him made him wonder if he had failed at that.

"We got off topic, but I was concerned that someone had sent the boy to you with harmful intentions."

"If their intent was to make me sleep lightly and learn to ward off panic attacks, they are doing a good job," Trowa snapped. Une leaned back in her seat, surprise in her eyes.

"I assume he has been trouble, then?"

"Not in the way that you are implying," he said, taking a calming breath that did little to help. "He has constant nightmares, varying in degrees from merely waking him up, to him trying to flee in blind fear. He also is unsure of how to act in common situations, waiting for instructions or verbal confirmations that he is behaving correctly. He despises meeting new people, and hates talking aloud."

"And yet, you wish to adopt him?" Une asked, skeptical.

"He has made great progress, and he is untrusting of people. You think that what is best for him is to get attached and comfortable with me, and then shove him off into the system when you finish his case? He came _with_ me after looking for someone he could trust, and I don't intend to break it. I… I care about him a lot," Trowa said softly, looking down at his hands nervously. He swallowed, before saying "I just want him to keep getting better, and I hope it can be with me."

It was silent, and Trowa clenched his fingers into a ball to stop them from trembling. He could feel their eyes on him, but resisted the temptation to glance up, letting his bangs shield his flushed face.

"We will have to treat this with caution," Une finally said. "I am not dismissing your request, but I want to make sure that I am not making a decision that will harm you, or him. He has undeniable issues, but so do you from your participation in the wars."

"I- I understand," Trowa whispered, jumping slightly when he felt a warm hand run along his shoulder. A quick glance to the side showed it was Chang, though the other man wasn't looking at him.

"As the circumstances are unusual, and we know that the boy—"

"David," Trowa interjected.

"—has some prominent traumatic issues, those will be taken into account. I will try to keep this under wraps as much as I possibly can, and suggest that you and David start counseling, both individually and together. Will Maxwell continue to reside in the household?"

"Yes," he answered, mind reeling from Une's quick speech.

"Then he will be required to comply with the same conditions. He will be evaluated in regards to David's wellbeing, and must attend counseling as well. Do you believe he will agree to this?"

"I can't answer for him. I would hope so," Trowa said, thinking back on their argument that had Duo running to Yuy's place, and the arguments that had followed when he had returned to the house. All of them had been in Japanese, but he was sure that David had heard them. Would Duo work with him to help David? He seemed to care for David, but he cared little for anything besides himself. Duo was the one who had suggested that Trowa not get attached to the child…

"Go home, and talk with him about this. Call and let me know what is decided, and we will work from there. Agreed?" Une suggested softly, and Trowa gave a jerky nod while standing.

"Don't worry so much about this. If Child Services has trouble agreeing, I will show my support of this arrangement," she said, Sally nodding her own agreement.

"You have my support, Barton," Chang added, "as you also have from Yuy."

"And I am sure Winner won't be against helping you as well," Une suggested, and Trowa frowned. He hadn't talked to Quatre since shortly after Duo had vanished the first time. What _would_ the blond man have to say about all of this?

"Thank you," Trowa said, quickly leaving the office and going to find David. He would contact Quatre soon, and hope that the blond was not still angry with him.


	15. Blue Isn't Bad

Trowa is nervous. I don't know why he is, but ever since we left Duo's work after talking to Aunt Commander, he's been like this. He doesn't get the papers anymore, but he makes a lot of phone calls, and talks a lot with Duo.

They yelled a lot when we got back from Trowa's work. They waited until I went to bed, though they spoke the funny language again. I heard Duo leave that night, but when I got up after my nightmare, he was asleep on the sofa, so he came back at some time. I haven't seen him sleep on the sofa in a while. He is never out there when I wake up during the night. Usually, he sleeps in Trowa's room.

I am working on my math and science now. I like science, since it talks about plants and animals. I like those. I want to learn more about snakes. I also want to learn about flowers.

Trowa is sitting on the sofa. He is talking on the phone to Wufei. They are speaking a funny language, but it isn't the one that he and Duo talk in. It sounds a little like it though. I might be wrong; it could be the same one.

A firm banging on the door has me dropping my pencil, and Trowa goes to answer it. When he opens the door, a loud voice starts talking.

"Trowa Batron, what do you have to say for yourself?"

The voice is angry, so I slide quickly and silently out of my seat, and under the table to curl up in a ball. Hopefully, the angry person won't see me.

"I'm sorry—" Trowa starts softly, but Angry Person cuts him off.

"Rumor has it that you are taking care of the cutest little boy in existence, and you didn't have the gall to tell me. Hell, Duo is back in town, and _no one_bothered to let me know!"

"Things have been crazy, Quatre," Trowa says. "Would you believe me if I told you it simply slipped my mind?"

"I would, if you had a much better reason than merely _that_!" Angry Voice demands.

It goes quiet, and I rock back and forth, while clutching my knees to my chest and hiding my face. I hear one of the chairs slide out, and Trowa talks again.

"David, come here?"

I look up at him, and not seeing any other legs – Angry Person isn't out there – I uncurl to move closer to Trowa. He slips his hand under my arms and pulls me out, lifting me up into his arms to hold me close. I bury my face into his chest. I hear Angry Person again, though he doesn't sound so angry anymore.

"Well, they were right. He _is_the cutest boy ever!"

The voice sounds friendly now, so I peek out, meeting bright blue eyes. I hiss, pushing myself away from the eyes and back into Trowa. I hide my face again, and Trowa talks.

"He doesn't seem to like blue eyes."

"Is it my eyes, David?" Not-Angry-Anymore Voice asks, so I look out with a frown. His eyes are the exact colour of Uncle's. Uncle had been mean at first, but he ended up being nice. Then, he got rid of me. My science book says that there are different eye colours. But, can everyone with blue eyes be mean? Was it mean of me to not like Not-Angry-Anymore because he has blue eyes? He only yelled because Trowa didn't tell him about me or Duo. And he says that I am cute… Like Wufei did. And Wufei has nice eyes.

"Same…" I whisper. "Mean?"

"Was someone with blue eyes mean to you?" Not-Angry-Anymore asks me nicely, not upset that I said his eyes are like Uncle's, Aunt's, and Dudders'.

I nod, and feeling braver, tell him "A-aunt mean, has blue eyes. Angry lots. Uncle… too."

"I see. Well, David, that wasn't very nice of them then! You are much too cute to be mean too."

I smile, wondering how I could have thought he was like Aunt and Uncle. He is much too nice.

"Sorry," I say, and he ruffles my hair. I tense when he touches me, but he just takes his hand away without pulling my hair or hitting me. A large grin breaks out on my face, and I bury my face back into Trowa's chest, hissing happily.

"Well, Trowa, catch me up-to-date, and tell me what I've missed out on," he says, and we move into the kitchen, where Not-Angry starts to make the tea stuff. I can see him moving Duo's conditioner out of the way to reach the smellier teas. He picks out a brown container, sets it on the counter, and then fills a pot with water and puts it on the stove.

"His name is Quatre," Trowa whispers to me. "He is my best friend, like Duo, Wufei, and Heero are."

"A- C'mand'r?" I ask him, looking up into the green eyes of Trowa.

"She is someone I know, not so much my friend as my boss," he tells me, so I nod and lean into him. If Aunt Commander isn't his friend, I am happy. I don't like thinking Trowa has mean friends.

"Quaaa… Traaah…" I say slowly, working my mouth around the sound. I don't like how hard it is to say, scrunching my face up as I try to say it. "Quaatraaah."

"Close!" Quatre says, and I frown.

"Speaking… is hard… for me," I tell him slowly, and he nods.

"My name must be a real pain then. Duo tends to shorten my name to Quat, if that is easier?"

"Quat…" I try it out, finding that it _is_ easier. I feel bad about not using his real name, but adding the 'rah' part of his name hurts my throat.

"How spell? Writing… easier?"

* * *

><p>Quatre is still here when Duo gets home. If I thought Quatre had yelled loudly at Trowa, he yelled louder at Duo. I don't think he is mad at him like Aunt used to get mad at me. It is like when she yelled at Dudders when he got hurt. A nice anger…if that makes any sense. Quatre is happy to see Duo, but angry that Duo didn't tell him he was here.<p>

Quatre says that he is staying at a hotel in town. He might be moving nearby, since something he is helping his sister with is almost over. I don't understand much, but it has to do with a big company Quatre was supposed to be in charge of, before his dad got mad at him and told him he didn't get to have it anymore. So, his sister's son is supposed to learn how to be in charge instead.

"He is scared, of course," Quatre is telling Duo. "I mean, it _is_ a large company, and a huge responsibility, and here I am telling him he is the heir of it. I gave him a choice to decline the offer, though; one of his cousins could take over, but as the oldest grandson of my father, he is the first choice."

"So, you ain't gonna be the big boss then?" Duo asks, fiddling with something on the table in front of the sofa. Quatre shakes his head, handing him a small pair of tweezers.

"I was disowned when I joined the war, and he never revoked it. I am lucky to still be able to use the Winner name as my own… I don't really mind though. I disappointed him deeply by going against everything he believed. Fudail will be the man I never could."

"Ah, you're fine just the way you are, Quat," Duo says, pulling a long piece of metal out of the mess on the table. "You knew what ya wanted, and went afta it. So he didn't like it. Ain't ya fault."

"I was his only son, his heir, and he couldn't count on me. It hurts to think that I let him down, and he died feeling as if I didn't care about him."

I can feel his sadness from where I am curled in Trowa's lap. I squirm to get Trowa's arms loose, then slide off his lap and move over to Quatre. I stare up at him, his eyes looking at me. Though they have the same eye colour, I cannot see anything that even resembles (a new word I learned) Uncle, though he and Uncle are the closest in looks. Quatre is a lot thinner than Uncle. He _feels_ much nicer too, even when he isn't doing anything. I crawl up into his lap, and hug him like Trowa and Duo does when I am sad.

"Thank you, David. I needed a hug," Quatre whispers in my ear, hugging me back. I can feel him smiling against my hair.

"…Nice," I tell him. "You are nice."

* * *

><p>Quatre is sleeping on the sofa tonight, so Duo is sleeping in Trowa's room. I am sleeping in my room, tired from all the excitement.<p>

_I sneer at the broken form in front of me. He is a pathetic excuse of a wizard,__and he must know this as well,__as he lies at my feet, crying bloody tears._

"_What do you have to say for yourself, filthy__Mudblood?" My servant, so loyal, spits on the form as he addresses him._

"_I- I don't-"_

"Crucio_," I hiss, watching the man spasm and writhe as pain fills his every nerve, the blood increasing__to__a fountain from his eyes and nose, some leaking out of his mouth as he screams. Soon, I am staring into empty green eyes,__as the pain becomes too much and he dies._

"_Pathetic," I murmur, pushing the body aside with my foot and grimacing. I kick his body, annoyed that he__dared to__get blood on me._

I choke as I wake, falling sideways out of my bed and hitting the floor. I scramble to the closet, checking that Mylord is where I had left him. I see the mutilated bear lying on his side, and in pure fear and anger, I pull the knife out of one of my shoes that I came with from Uncle's, and start tearing into Mylord. Those eyes were like Trowa's eyes. I have to keep Trowa safe! I sink the blade deep into the stuffing, hearing a ripping sound as I drag it down, taking off the other leg. Now, even if Mylord ever tries to do bad things, he can't. He will never walk.

"David?" I hear Quatre speak quietly. Spinning around with the knife still in my hand, I look at him in fear. My breathing is harsh, and it hurts. He looks at the knife briefly, before looking into my eyes.

"Please set that down, and come out here, okay?"

I drop the knife and scramble out, latching onto Quatre, and start to cry. He merely picks me up, and we go over to my bed, where he holds me.

"Bad dream?" he asks. I nod, sobbing. He caught me doing a bad thing. Now, Trowa will know, and he will get rid of me.

"Deep breaths. Come on, now, nothing to fear."

I listen automatically, and feel myself calming down.

"Can you tell me why you were hurting the bear?" he asks me, but there isn't anything accusing or mean in his voice. He merely sounds curious, so I open my mouth to speak. The words get lost on the way to my mouth though. They don't seem to want to come out.

"Breathe in, out, in…"

I do it as he rubs my neck gently. I stop crying soon after that, and my chest doesn't hurt anymore. I try to speak again, and it works.

"Had… to make sure… he can't hurt… Trowa."

"Was the bear going to do that?"

I nod, looking at my hands. There are small bits of fluff on them from where it came out of Mylord.

"Did the bear say he would?"

"No… I am bad. Mylord… In sleep I… called that. Bear… is Mylord… Stop Mylord… doing bad things… like me... when sleep."

"And did the bad you do something to Trowa?"

I shake my head, closing my eyes, and seeing the green eyes that looked at me in death.

"Looked… like him… Couldn't…let him… get hurt!"

It is quiet, and Quatre rubs circles on my back as I feel the fear come back. Is Trowa okay? Was I too late in stopping Mylord from hurting him?

"Do you hurt people a lot when you are asleep?"

I nod, a sob coming out of my mouth. I am such a bad boy!

"David, it isn't you," Quatre whispers to me. I look up at him in disbelief.

"When you are asleep, it isn't you anymore. Those bad things, _you_ don't do them."

"Tom… Tom does…" I tell him, understanding. I am not Tom. Even if I don't know my real name, I know that I am not Tom.

"Yes, that is right. You, little David Daniels, are not Tom."

* * *

><p>Quatre stayed in my room for the rest of the night, and in the morning he helped me tie up Mylord better, and put him in a place where he would never be able to hurt anyone.<p>

"We wouldn't want anything bad to happen," Quatre had said as he sealed the box. He had said that he would bury Mylord. Then, he could never make Trowa bleed and hurt.

We make breakfast for Trowa and Duo, and I tell Quatre about when Duo tried to make pizza. He laughs, and winks at me when he says that he used to be just as bad. When Trowa comes out of his room at six, he doesn't look surprised that we are awake, but merely smiles as he sits at the table, taking the cup of coffee that Quatre had put there. The pancakes are almost done. It is my job to make sure that they don't burn. It makes me feel useful that I can do something good.

"Sleep well?" Quatre asks, a smile on his face as he asks Trowa. Trowa blushes slightly, looking at his coffee. I frown, feeling as if I am missing something. Why would Trowa be embarrassed about sleeping good?

When Duo comes out an hour later, he takes a cup of coffee as well, drinks it quickly, and then refills it. He looks at Quatre, and a grin breaks out across his face as Quatre smiles at him.

Yes, I am definitely missing something. I am not sure I really want to know though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **A oneshot of the pizza incident in Chapter 11 is posted, **Pizza Problem_. _**It is to explain why Duo was still angry with Heero in Chapter 12. Hope you enjoy it, I loved writing it!


	16. Reflecting

He sat in his overstuffed recliner, the telly set to some action show, but it wasn't something he was really watching. His eyes were instead on his family.

Petunia was cooking some kind of dessert, with the phone pressed between her ear and shoulder, gossiping with some friend. Her hair was immaculate, suiting a celebrity more than the housewife that she was, and her dark blue eyes lit up with joy at something that her friend told her.

"You're joking? Matt really told her that?"

His son, Dudley, came barging through the front door, face red and angry.

"Mummy, Kelly- Kelly said I was _fat_ and _mean_!" he wailed, and Petunia quickly ended the conversation to tend to her child.

"Now, now, Diddums, don't believe those nasty lies. You are perfect!"

Vernon suppressed his snort. He knew that his son was heavily overweight. He was also a bully, but Vernon couldn't even begin to address the problem with his wife without her getting defensive and angry. Whenever he tried to subtly change his son's thinking, it simply went over the boy's head.

And he cursed himself for his weakness in being unable to stand up to his wife.

It had been hard enough to get Harry out of this house. He bet every pound to his name that the boy didn't even know his _own_ name. He had never used it to talk to the boy, and his wife didn't deem it fit to use something so kind. 'Freak,' 'Brat,' 'Boy,' and 'Piece of shit' seemed to suit her just fine when it came to addressing her sister's child.

Harry crossed his mind often, those green eyes that had never shown what went on in the mind behind them, and the face that had stayed fearfully blank. How that tiny body had tried to meet the demands of his wife, and words that Vernon had never been able to hear. He knew that the boy had occasionally hissed; he had seen Harry _speaking_to a snake out in the garden one year, but had never drawn any attention to that fact. The boy had needed some kind of interaction that wasn't purely negative, and if it had come from the local wildlife, then so be it.

He eased himself out of the soft chair, passing the kitchen, where Petunia was still trying to console their son, and past his nephew's old bedroom –if it could be called such – to head up the stairs to their bedroom. Looking around at the clearly feminine touches, he picked up a picture of their wedding day, feeling his heart break as he looked at it. They were so happy then, more in love. The picture remained in his mind as he set down the envelope on the bed and left the room, heading out the front door and into his car, where a suitcase of his belongings was locked away in his trunk.

He couldn't stand up to his wife, so he was going to divorce her from a distance.

It would never change what had happened to Harry, but he had to make the guilt go away somehow. It was the least he could do to atone for his sins.


	17. Dinner and Banana Splits

Trowa says Quatre is his best friend. But it has been four days since I met him, and he has yet to say a word to Trowa besides the mean ones when he first came.

He talks a lot to Duo though. He also spends a lot of time with me. He makes me talk a lot, but it is getting easier to do. I don't like doing it though. Quatre says I need to talk, that it will help me when I get bigger. I don't really believe him.

"So, your Uncle had you go find Trowa?" Quatre asks me as we are cleaning the dishes. Quatre doesn't have a job, and he spends the day at Trowa's house, since Trowa is getting ready to go back to work. Quatre says he is watching me not because I might be bad or did a bad thing, but because I am still young, and if I need something, he can be here to help. It makes more sense. I am still kind of mad though that they don't think I can take care of myself.

"I had to find a Trust-Man. Uncle was mean, but Aunt was a lot meaner. Uncle only yelled a lot, but not all the time," I say back. Quatre nods like he understands what I am trying to say.

"And why Trowa? How did you know you could trust him?" He doesn't sound like he's making fun of me, but just wondering how I knew. I shake my head.

"I didn't know. But Trowa has green eyes… like me. I was hoping he might be my Trust-Man. I didn't know what a Trust-Man would look like…"

"Do you think Trowa is your Trust-Man?"

"Yeah," I say honestly. "He helps me a lot. I get a bed, and food, and he teaches me things. Duo is nice too…"

"But he isn't Trowa."

"No."

We finish the dishes, and go into the living room. Quatre sits on the sofa, and I take the single chair, curling up into a ball and watching him watch me over my knees. He just tilts his head, smiling at me.

"What do you want to do today?"

I just give him a blank stare. Inside, I am nervous, but I can't show that to him. He is asking a Forbidden Question. I am not allowed to show any wants. Trowa can know what I want, but he is my Trust-Man. Quatre isn't, no matter how nice he acts.

Quatre seems to shift slightly, and look away from my eyes. I keep them on him, making sure he does what he says he will; not hurt me.

"I was thinking we could go look at the trees. The weather is much warmer now, and they are starting to grow leaves and blooms. The flowers should be starting to show as well now. Does that sound agreeable?"

I nod, because I am not allowed to say no. I _have_ to agree, unless it is Trowa. And the last time I disagreed, I got in trouble for hurting Heero.

Quatre just smiles brightly, like I have just offered him a brand new bicycle. I don't understand him.

* * *

><p>When we get back to Trowa's home, he is there in the kitchen on the phone. He waves at me and Quatre, and while I wave back, Quatre just gives a quick nod, not really looking at him. I take off my coat (just because it stopped snowing all the time doesn't mean it is warm enough not to have one anymore) and hang it neatly in the closet, taking Quatre's as well, because I am supposed to do things like that. Guests should never hang their own coats, or make their own food, or clean the house, or get their own tea. As Quatre is a kind-of guest, he does some of these things, but I make sure to keep an eye on him and do most of the work He <em>is <em>still a guest, even if only kind-of.

I place our shoes next to the door on the little mat there just for them, taking a seat in the corner of the room, where I can easily watch everywhere at once. I have to wait for Trowa to tell me what I am doing now, or Quatre, if he wants me to do something again. He usually stops giving orders when Trowa comes home, leaving me in his care, and being more-of-a-guest instead of a kind-of one.

"I understand, thank you."

Trowa closes his phone, dragging a hand across his face tiredly. I watch him, concern bubbling in my tummy. Is Trowa able to both work and take care of me? Did he realize he can't, so he's trying to find a way to get rid of me nicely? Maybe he listened to Aunt Commander, and they don't like that I chose Trowa to be my Trust-Man? I can feel my chest hurting, so I curl up and take a deep breath. It helps a little, so I do it again. It helps more. When I keep doing it, the pain goes away.

When I look up, Trowa is sitting cross-legged in front of me, steady green eyes looking at me calmly. I smile weakly, and give a little shrug. He just hums, running a hand through my hair. I grin, ducking to hide a blush.

He doesn't have to say a word; I know he is happy with me.

* * *

><p>I don't think tonight should have happened like it did. We were eating dinner, and Duo was there for the first time in three days. He had to leave back to where he worked before, to 'close a case' he discovered back before he came to live with us. I wasn't really worried if Duo came back or not; I like him, but he isn't really… I am not sure. I just know that if Trowa had done it, it would have hurt a lot more, but Duo didn't hurt.<p>

Quatre was only talking to me and Duo, ignoring Trowa again, like he had been since he finished yelling at him that first day. I was feeling it hard to find words, so it was mostly Duo and Quatre talking, with me nodding to any direct questions. I could see Quatre ignoring Trowa was hurting Trowa, and it made me angry. I am not sure how it happened, but Quatre's plate overturned by itself, and dumped his dinner in his lap.

It was very quiet; usually, when something like this had happened back with Aunt… it wasn't so quiet. It was very noisy and painful. I was tense, ready to curl up and take the worst, before running like mad and trying to stay as far away from the angry people as I could get.

I think I was still glaring at Quatre, because when his eyes landed on me, he looked annoyed. I knew it was coming, so I managed to not visibly flinch when he said "Did you do this?"

What was I supposed to answer? I didn't _think_ I did it, but if something 'freakish' happened, it was always my fault. And I wasn't supposed to say no; whatever I was being blamed for was my fault, even if I couldn't prove it wasn't. So I gave a nod, my eyes going blank.

The next part was a blur of sound. I remember hearing Quatre's voice turn very sharp, Duo sounding in a way I have _never_ heard him sound before, even to Trowa, and Trowa was hissing. Not like I do, but his words were soft, and the 's' sounds ran a bit longer. It made him sound very, very angry.

When the odd noise that stopped me from understanding them faded, I could hear what they were yelling about. It was hard to not go back into that blank place.

"—I can't believe you!"

"I have no clue what I did to anger you so deeply, but you are not dragging David into our problems!"

"But you were happy to drag everyone else in?"

"Whadda fuck'rya tah goin' n'bou'?"

"I do not know what I am being accused of!"

"You couldn't trust me!"

It got quiet, and Trowa's soft voice said "I don't know…"

"You… You said that if you ever needed someone to talk to, you would. When… When Duo vanished…You closed up, Trowa. I was lucky if you answered your phone… and soon you didn't even… do that anymore… You hardly spoke… and…you _died_."

"He looks rather spiffy for a corpse. Hot as hell too."

"Duo!" This came from both Quatre and Trowa, the first slightly amused, and the other warningly.

"Jus' sayin'…"

"I had Sally keep an eye on you the best she could from her position, but you hardly talked to anyone, and it was surprising to get a whole sentence out of you, if even a few words… You _shut me out_. And I am talking more than physically."

My eyes seemed to focus then, and Quatre had a hand over his chest, his fingers pointing at his heart.

"I couldn't _feel_ you anymore. And that hurt. You say that I am your best friend, but when I needed you during the reading of my father's will, you weren't there. When my sisters told me I wasn't welcome in the family home any longer, you weren't there. But you closing yourself off emotionally to the point where I couldn't even begin to _fathom_ helping you... T-that hurt the most."

"I- I didn't-" Trowa stuttered, his eyes widening. Quatre smiled, but it wasn't happy.

"I know. You were trapped in your own head, going through the motions. Being with David… you are alive again. I just… It still hurt that I couldn't be the one who could help you."

Duo slid down next to me, making me jump. I had not seen him move until he had been sitting already.

"I don't think ya did it, but I think whatever did needed to. This has been hurtin' dem bad. Let's go let them talk it out, an' we'll go get some banana splits down at Charlie's."

So we left, me barefoot, and both of us without our jackets. We went out the fire escape outside Trowa's bedroom window. Sitting in the ice cream parlor with Duo only wearing a black tank top and shorts, and me in my pajamas, felt odd, and the few people around to stare at us was scary, but Duo only gave them a weird-mean look, and then they seemed to want to look at other things quickly. It made me feel safe.

"I ain't 'pose ta tell ya, but I know it's gonna scare ya when Tro gets 'round to it, so I'ma gonna cheat a bit, kay?"

I nod, knowing to agree.

"Tro wants ta keep ya fo'eva kid. Have ya heard of an orphanage?"

My breath hitched, and I felt something cold slither down my arms as my hands curled into little fists. Aunt talked about them, saying that being at one of those would be ten times worse than being with her. They would make me do bad things with old men to earn food, and that I should be happy to get away with having to cook and clean. Trowa wanted to—

"He doesn't want you to go there, Davvy," Duo says softly, with an understanding look in his eyes. I felt the pain go away, and looked back at him questioningly.

"He wants to _adopt_ you. Make you his kid forever. So that, no matter what happens, you can't go 'way from him, even if Une wants to make you, or other nasty people like her."

I have a feeling he doesn't like this Une lady… Wait… Wasn't she Aunt Commander?

"Tro didn't wanna make ya feel scared, or make ya feel like ya had ta. But I know ya are a bit hung up ova him, an' dat ya dun wan' anyone else ta be him."

I nod strongly. He grins.

"Then ya gonna hafta do sum stuffs 'fore dat. Tro has ta do it too, an' me too. We gotta talk ta some docta peeps."

I blink, trying to unscramble the words to make sense while also trying to understand what he is saying. A doctor? Like Sally?

"They wanna make sure ya're gonna really wanna be'th him, an' help ya kinda fiddin like odha kids. I dun really know why, since no one's 'normal,' but they wanna help ya get talkin,' and help ya not be so scared. I know ya get tired o' being scared, an' havin' ta feel like everythin's a test. They wanna make ya feel happy an' safe."

I nod, and then tilt my head, a crease in my forehead. Why did Trowa and Duo have to go then? He seemed to read my mind.

"Tro an' I hafta go, cuz we got some problems that might leak inta ya. We hafta make sure they don't, yanno? I know ya hear us arguin', an' dats part of it. We dun wanna make you scared ta be at home. Home 'pose ta be the safe place to get 'way from the bad things, not be where dey are."

I didn't understand, but then, I am still not very smart. He just ruffled my hair, ignoring my flinch.

"Let's get back, an' see if the place's still standing."

* * *

><p>Trowa and Quatre talk now, though it still seemed a bit… formal. Like when Trowa talks to the neighbours sometimes, or the man who brings the mail, polite, friendly, but not like friends. Not like Trowa and Duo (when they aren't fighting), or Duo and Quatre. But Trowa isn't pouting anymore. Neither is Quatre giving him Aunt looks. And no more plates have been tipped over into anymore laps.<p>

During my writing lesson, since I have a really hard time finding words (Duo says I will find them again soon), I write down that Trowa and Quatre have to play together and be friends again. Trowa needs to be happy, so Ican be happy. I am nervous handing the note to him, but the grin he gives me is worth it.

I even go and start my bath without being asked.


	18. Phone Calls and Nightmares

Duo is getting sad again. I can see it, but nothing I do makes him happy. _Really_ happy, I mean.

I try to play the big kid games with him, like football (the American one) and our football, but it doesn't help. I know, somehow, what _will _work, but it scares me too.

So this is why, at the only time of day where Trowa, Duo, and Quatre are not nearby, I pick up the phone with shaky hands. I've spent a lot of time watching him use his phone, and I try to remember the right things to do as I dial in a number I stole from Duo's phone. It starts ringing, and I keep the monitor off on the phone. I don't think I can finish the call if I can see him, or he can see me. I hear a click (Oh gods, someone's answering!), and then the soft voice of a woman speaks to me.

"Hello?"

I open my mouth, frozen, and after she repeats it, I whisper, "H-Hee-Heero?"

I hear her voice get a bit louder–but not angry, just not whispering anymore – saying "He is here; would you like me to go get him?"

"Y-yes…" I say, hating that I sound so scared.

"Can I ask who is calling, so he may know?" she asks me gently, and I stutter out "D-d-da-vid…"

"Okay sweetie, I will go get him. Is everything alright?" she asks with some concern in her voice. I manage another yes, and soon I can hear her voice distantly telling Heero I am on the line. It is silent for a moment, then I hear him say my name. I think I squeak.

"Did you need something?" he asks me slowly, causing me to blush and be happy I didn't turn on the monitor, or he would see me doing so.

"D-Duo… He is sad." I say this slowly, making sure I don't leave out those words I find useless. They make 'complete sentences' though, so I have to use them.

"I see," Heero says, prompting me to go on.

"I play with him, but he is not happy still. I… I want you to play with him. He is happy then. Can you play with him?" I am glad that I didn't stutter, even if my speech is really slow.

"Hai," he says after a moment, and I squeak, confused.

"W-w-what does that mean?" I ask him, and he is silent for a moment. Is he going to answer me?

"It means yes. Hai is a way Japanese people say yes."

"Oh." I don't know what to say after that.

"I will come… play… with Duo when he finishes work. Is this agreeable with you?"

"T-thank you…" I trail off, unsure of what to do at this point. This _is_ my first phone call.

"Now, if you wish, you can hang up. As you are the person who made the call, it is more polite for you to end it." I think he understands me… even if he terrifies me. So, I stumble over an 'Okay…' and hang up the phone before I slide to the floor. I feel like I just ran really far away from Dudders, but I can't help but smile at the same time.

How can something so scary feel so good after?

* * *

><p>Duo came home from work ten minutes ago. My eyes keep jumping to the clock and to the door, wondering if Heero is coming.<p>

"What's up, little man?" he asks me, and I shake my head. It's a surprise. I can't tell him. I see him shake his head as he pulls out the dinner Quatre had put together, with instructions taped to the fridge door on how to heat it up. After I told Quatre about the pizza, he agreed with me that Duo is grounded from cooking. So, he makes things, and we just reheat them.

Even though Quatre doesn't own his family's company, he still seems to do a lot of work for them. I don't understand it fully, but I guess he just knows things that other people don't, and has to teach them how to do things. It doesn't make much sense, but he only smiled when I said this.

A firm knock on the door has Duo doing that odd thing. It looks like he twitches, but then he just moves normally, as if he didn't twitch. He opens the door a little, then throws it wide open with a huge grin.

"Hee-chan! Relena!"

It takes everything inside me, and some of the bits I have stolen from Trowa and Duo, to not duck under the table or run to my room. _I _asked him to come, so _I _cannot go hide. I knew he would be here, so I can't go be a scaredy-cat about it.

"Duo," Heero says, giving him a nod and catching my eye. Something in his look makes me smile, despite my fear. I look over at his companion with interest.

She is pretty; that is really the first thought in my mind. I recognize her from the telly, but I don't really understand who she is, or why she is on it. Her eyes are blue, but they don't make me think of Aunt or Uncle's blue, or Dudder's blue either. More like… Quatre's blue. And it makes me confused. I am happy there is a new blue… but still confused.

She looks over at me, and I blush, ducking my head down in embarrassment. She comes over while Duo and Heero are talking – or is it arguing? I can never tell with them –and takes a seat by me.

"Thank you for calling him. It was very nice of you," she says gently, and I know this is the woman who answered the phone.

"Duo… was sad. I don't like it; it makes Trowa sad."

"And Trowa being happy is important to you," she says, and it isn't a question. I nod anyways.

"Trowa is everything."

She smiles at me, and I feel something in my stomach go away. It is like someone stole a fear from inside me, and without it, the world seems… brighter. Trowa _is _my everything. It makes everything less scary to know that, and for this pretty woman to know that too.

"So, you are David, then? I am Relena," she says, and I smile.

"Re-lena," I try it out, and it isn't that hard to say.

"So, where is Trowa tonight?"

"Trowa went with Quat… Quat was angry Trowa wasn't being his friend, so Trowa went with him to be a friend for Quat. Quat is doing something for his Dad's work?"

"I see. Let's go get you a jacket, and we can watch them play football out at the park. That sound good?"

I grin, jumping up to get my coat. I am even happier I called Heero.

Relena shouts to Duo and Heero that we are all going to the park. I do not hear their response, as the smoke alarm starts to go off again; we forgot about the oven again.

* * *

><p>I got the important task of leaving a note for Trowa and Quatre, which turns out to be a good thing. They come and join us, Quatre even going to join in the game. I sit in Trowa's lap, resting against him, as Relena goes and tackles Duo from behind. I hear him yelling about 'interference,' and Relena mocking him back.<p>

"All is fair in love and war!"

I think they've stop playing by any rules at this point, as it is mostly everyone tackling each other, and the oddly shaped ball forgotten. I smile up at Trowa.

"I didn't think Heero would come by," Trowa says softly, knowingly. I blush, but smile.

"Duo was being sad. Heero makes him happy when they play. I… I called him. It scary."

Trowa runs a hand down my cheek, curling around the back of my neck as he hugs me.

"You did a really good thing. Thank you."

It is past my bedtime when we finally get back to Trowa's home, but despite the cold in my cheeks, it was a great night. I cannot stop smiling as Trowa puts me to bed. I can hear Duo's high voice, and Heero's really deep one in the living room, and Quatre's soft voice as well. Relena has to work tomorrow, so she left at the park.

"Goodnight, little one," Trowa murmurs, and I whisper it back.

* * *

><p>I can smell the blood around me. It is heavy in the air, along with the smell of smoke and burnt flesh. I take a deep breath, relishing the taste it brings to my tongue.<p>

"My Lord, they are not here!" It is my servant, foolish and young. But this does not excuse him from my anger. He screams as the curse overwhelms his body, and I finally take it off of him when I smell urine.

"Keep searching! They cannot hide forever."

Families run from their homes, screaming and terrified. It is a sight that brings a smile to my lips, but it holds no warmth. I watch as my servants slay them, young and old alike, searching for the small family that keeps eluding me.

'_You cannot hide forever, little Potter boy!'_

* * *

><p>I feel hands holding me, a frantic voice above me calling my name. I can hear him, but I am still terrified. I cough, feeling vomit rising from my stomach, and twist to the side to throw up next to the bed. The presence sits next to me, rubbing my back and talking in a soothing voice. I can't quite make out the words that are being said. I throw up three more times before I feel like I can stop, then start crying.<p>

"Talk to me, little man," I hear Duo saying. I fall into his lap, his arms curling around me to pull me closer. I hiccup, and lurch forward again to throw up one more time.

I don't know how long he sits there soothing me, rubbing my back gently as I try to find words.

They are so hard to find, especially when I feel like I do right now.

"I- I- I kill… I kill all… people… dead…" I say brokenly. I can feel him tense slightly, but he doesn't stop running his hands up and down my arms.

"It's just a dream. It isn't real."

"Yes it is!" I shout, pulling myself up to look at him. He is meeting my eyes calmly. "Is me! Is other me; a _bad_ me!"

"A dream you, David. Your dreams don't make the person you really are."

"Then why… why same me, doing bad things?"

"Did you ever see something really bad happen?" he asks me quietly, and I shake my head hard.

"No! No see bad thing! Just bad, and do bad things sleeping!"

"And it's the same person – the same you – doing these things? Nothing changing even a little?" he asks, and I scream angrily, curling into a ball.

"No! Same! Always same! My Lord! They call My Lord!"

"All your nightmares, every night, are of being My Lord?"

"No… Also Tom. Being Tom, a little person… becomes My Lord?" I say, confused. I don't know how I know this… But I do. Deep inside me is the fact that all this is true, that all I am seeing is real, was real, at one point.

He doesn't say anymore, but instead picks me up off the bed. He changes my pajamas, and then lifts me back up into his arms and leaves the room with me. Instead of going out to the living room – like I think he will – he instead goes to Trowa's door, and walks in without knocking. I can see Trowa lying halfway under the covers, his eyes halfway open, and watching as Duo sets me next to Trowa before climbing into bed himself. Trowa latches onto me, drawing me against him, and I snuggle up, letting him steal the dream away. Duo presses himself against me as well, and an arm goes over both me and Trowa, the other one coming up to pillow his head.

"Good night," Duo whispers, and I hiss softly as Trowa hums.

I feel the safest I ever have in my entire life.


	19. A Possibility of Forever

I wake up late. I can tell it is late, because the clock has already turned to the hard numbers, meaning it is past lunch.

I had told Duo about the bad me last night. The not-me, MyLord and Tom. I remember Quatre telling me before that I am not Tom, but it is hard to remember that when I am seeing them in my sleep.

Trowa is not in the bed, but Duo still is. He is awake though, coloring in a book, with one arm holding me against him.

"Good afternoon, little man!" he says cheerfully, like I _hadn't_ screamed at him last night. I frown, reaching out and brushing my fingers against his face. He smiles down at me.

"Don't worry. Dreams are scary, and I don't blame you for what happened last night. We should go eat," he says, picking me up and heading out into the main part of the house. Quatre is asleep on the sofa, a blanket draped over him, and his computer open on the coffee table. Trowa is reading in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in front of him, along with orange pieces.

"Here, have some orange," Trowa says quietly – I don't think he wants to wake Quatre up – and I take the offered piece and hesitate only a couple breaths before biting into it. I still have a hard time eating food that other people were eating before giving to me. I feel bad taking it, but I have to remember that Trowa wouldn't give it to me if he didn't really want me to have it. Trowa is like that. He doesn't like to play games, like Aunt and Dudders did. He won't take it back afterwards.

Duo quickly drinks two cups of coffee before joining us at the table with his third and a banana. He is steadily watching Trowa, and Trowa sighs before setting down his book.

"David, do you like being here with Duo and me, and the others who occasionally come and go?" he asks me softly, and my breath hitches, Duo's words coming back to me from the ice cream store.

'…_He wants to _adopt _you…'_

I nod, eyes going wide, and my heart starts to beat faster. But it doesn't feel like when I get scared. There isn't pain in my tummy or chest, but a weird feeling that I can't identify.

"I'm working on making it so that you never have to leave, that you can stay here forever. But all of us, me and Duo and you, have to talk to some people who will make sure that we are all doing the right thing, that we can do this, and make it work for good. I don't want you to go away," Trowa breathes, and I lean forward as if to make sure I can hear what he says next, "but I want you to do the best you can, and these people should be able to help with that."

I nod strongly. Anything to stay with Trowa! And if Duo stays too, that is fine. As long as Trowa stays forever. I can't live without Trowa.

* * *

><p>Trowa says he has already found some people who can talk to us, and that I am going to talk to them. If I don't like them, he says, then I don't have to keep talking to them. If they scare me, I can choose someone else. He won't be mad at me. He says that I should feel safe talking to them. They might ask me scary things, but that is what they do. They make the scary things come out so that they can go away. The people shouldn't scare me though. That isn't good.<p>

Which is why Trowa and I are sitting in the waiting room of another place that feels like the Sally-lady's place. But it doesn't smell like lemons. It smells like a forest instead; it makes me feel calmer.

"Daniels?" I look up – that's my last name! – and the blurry shape of a person is in the doorway. I freeze – I can't see them; who are they? – but Trowa lifts me up slightly, and sets me down on my feet, standing with me.

"Would it be all right if I came in for a minute to help him get comfortable?" Trowa asks the man –I can see him from where we are now – and the man smiles and nods.

"Yes, that would be best, as I have some questions for you as well to help us find a starting point."

Trowa holds my hand as we walk down the hallway to a room. It is a large room, which makes me nervous, but as we walk further into it, I can see many places I can go to feel safe. There are some toys in bins, and some of the Lego blocks (I quickly look at something else) as well. Books to color in, and different things to make color are also in sight. I climb up into Trowa's lap when he takes a seat on a big cushion, and the doctor man takes a seat against the wall away from us – a good distance, I feel – and crosses his legs to get comfy. I can feel myself relaxing already. He is not being like other grown-ups, who have to think to remind me that I am worthless compared to them; he doesn't tower over me, and talk about how he is the grown-up and I'm the freakish child. Trowa's friends don't count; they are like Trowa kind-of.

"I am Nick Green, a doctor who helps heal things that go on in your head. Do you know why you are here?"

I nod, leaning against Trowa to steal some braveness.

"Trowa wants to keep me," I say slowly, making sure to say the words right, and not leave out the useless ones, "and because of A-A- my old house, I'm sick. Trowa might be sick too. And Duo. We can't stay together if we are sick."

"Somewhat. You lived in a very bad home before coming to stay with Trowa," Nick tells me, and I just stare at him blankly. "Trowa also has some things that happened before you came that might hurt you if they get out of control. No one wants that, especially Trowa. Duo has some of the same problems Trowa does, so he is making sure they don't hurt you accidentally. We all want you to be happy, and you want to stay with Trowa."

"I love Trowa," I say simply, and feel Trowa's face bury itself in my hair.

"Love you too, David," he breathes, and I smile brightly. Nick is just watching us silently before clearing his throat. The smile falls from my face, and I focus on him again.

"I would like to ask Trowa about what he saw you as when you first came to his home. Do you want to hear it, or would you rather go play and have Trowa tell me privately?"

I hesitate, then shake my head. I am scared to hear what Trowa had thought about me, but I _want_to know. My hands are soon laced together with Trowa's strong ones, and the shaking in them stops. This is the first time I really did what I wanted!

"Alright. If you wish to leave and have us finish the talk, you can at any time. Just please don't leave the room."

I nod, and curl up in Trowa's lap as he starts talking.

"When I saw David for the first time, he was sitting in a chair in the Preventer's main lobby. The receptionist on duty said he had been there since that morning, and had acted threatened by anyone who tried to approach. I am the local child welfare worker for that office, so I was called in to assess the situation. When I approached David, he started hissing at me."

I let out a hiss unintentionally, but catch myself and end it. Trowa nods.

"Like that. I used to work in a circus as a teenager, and handled many of the animals. I have a natural talent for soothing them, so I figured I should try it out. I did so, and he seemed to relax, so I moved closer. David was defensive again, and I just continued to make the soothing gestures until I was close enough to him. He then dismissed me as a threat, and handed me a note he was carrying."

I look up at him, and whisper "Eyes." Trowa nods at my words, then runs a hand through my hair.

"The note explained very little about what had happened, but it said that David was left there to keep him safe from his previous home situation. He was merely referred to as 'Boy,' and the name David is actually one that Duo gave him. I took him home, and showed him to the spare room, which is now his bedroom. That is how he came to live with me, as a case was opened to figure out who he lived with before, and who he really is."

I look up at him, not knowing this. He nods, brushing two fingers across my chin.

"After that, it was a challenge for both of us. I am unused to taking care of a child, and David had not had proper care before. I will admit that I was scared I would do something wrong. He reacted very strongly if questions were asked, and only listened to direct commands. If I was unclear on a request, he would do what he knew. I remember the bath confusion we had until Duo explained more about it to me. It is why I first called Duo in on this. He was an orphan on L2 who didn't live in any foster homes or orphanages, and was familiar with many forms of abuse and how to help with them. I don't think we would have gotten as far as we are now without him."

"I see. So, do you all get along?" Nick asks, and Trowa hesitates before shrugging.

"Duo and I have our differences. For a short while, Duo had left after an argument we had, and it took a few weeks for us to forgive each other. We still have some arguments," Trowa admits, and I frown.

"What was the argument about?" Nick asks, and Trowa shakes his head.

"Not now. I will talk about that with my own counselor."

"Alright," Nick says, waving his hand.

"When David was first with me, he couldn't speak, read, write, or communicate in any other form besides hissing and growling noises. I was able to understand somewhat of what he wanted, but Duo helped with getting David talking, reading, and writing. He has gotten a lot more comfortable, though he will revert to old behavior if he feels threatened or scared. He tends to do this when he meets new people for the first time, or something triggers a flashback. When he gets scared, he will have panic attacks, in which he ceases to breathe. Several nights Duo has stayed with him to get him breathing again after a rough day, or he will sleep with us."

"I think that's good. David, how does hearing that make you feel?"

I frown, rubbing at my eyes with my hands. My chest hurts, and it makes my eyes burn.

"I don't know. I don't know."

"That's okay. Don't pressure yourself, or beat yourself up if you don't know what to say, or you think it will be wrong. Now, I want you to tell me how you met Trowa and Duo, and what it was like from your side."

"U-uncle left me at the drink place. He said he wanted me to be happy, and I couldn't be happy with A-A- her. I had to find my Trust Man. I waited in the building he said go to. _To_ go to," I correct myself, frowning. I wasn't supposed to leave out the stupid words. "Trowa came. I felt he would be Trust Man, because his eyes are green like mine. Blue eyes are… _were_ bad. Quat has blue eyes. He's nice. Lena too," I add defensively, "and Trowa took me to his house. He gave me food, and didn't take it away. I got to sleep on the bed, and he doesn't play the mean games."

"Mean games?" Nick asks, and I nod.

"I got in bed, and he didn't pull me back out and tell me I am bad. He let me _sit at the table_," I stress, trying to get across how much that surprised me. "Only normal people sit at the table, not freaks like me. I get to take baths every night, and he lets me use hot water! I get clothes that are mine first, and they fit okay and are all there. I help with cooking and cleaning, but I don't do it all by myself, and they still don't let me use the stove."

"Which makes sense. You are only seven."

"No, I'm not," I say, confused. I know I'm older. I'm only a little younger than Dudders is.

"How old are you?"

"Dudders turned ten. I ten too."

Trowa's hand, which had been running through my hair, stills, and a weird expression crosses Nick's face. It has me hissing at him.

"Calm down, child," Trowa whispers, and I go limp against him.

"I see. That is something I think no one was sure on. Why did you never let anyone know?"

"They didn't ask. I didn't know they didn't know. I'm not smart!" I shout at him, and I feel Trowa humming softly in my ear. It makes me go limp against him again, eyes drooping.

"You are smart, David. You just haven't had a chance to learn like other children. Having been able to learn to speak, read, write, and everything I have heard so far in such a small amount of time is really amazing," Nick says, and I watch him warily. "Many would call you a genius. I'm sure that Trowa and Duo are excited to see how much you will learn in the future, when you have the chance to go to school and feel safe being at one. I know I am."

"Not smart. I'm a freak. Freaks can't do anything good."

"You're wrong, David," Trowa says quietly, a hand resting on my chest and holding me to him. "You aren't a freak. Your old family might have said that, but they did many things that weren't right. They said many things that weren't right either. This is one of them. Just because they said something doesn't mean it is true."

Tears fill my eyes, and I close them.

"I do the bad thing. I did it to Quat. He got mad."

"How do you know it was you," Trowa breathes, and I shake my head. My speech becomes broken, and in my rush, I only keep the important words.

"Mad. Ignore you. Hurt you. No hurt Trust Man. Tip plate."

"Breathe, David," Trowa says, and I take a gasping breath, feeling the pain in my chest fade. Oh, I must have stopped breathing again. Is this what Trowa meant? Is that why I get pain there all the time when I get scared?

"He responds well to you," Nick says – pointlessly – to Trowa, then looks at me.

"What would happen if you ended up not being able to live with Trowa, David? I know you feel Trowa is the only person you can trust, but do you ever believe you can grow to trust another person?"

The anger that floods me in that moment makes my vision turn white. I can't see the room anymore, but I hear something shatter, a scream down the hallway, and a grip tightening around me. My vision soon cuts straight back into intense clarity – better than I normally can see – and the room is dark. Someone has turned the lights off.

"David? Are you okay?" That is Trowa. He sounds scared. Why?

I look up at him, feeling empty now that the anger is gone. My vision fades back down to where he is slightly blurry again, and I look up towards the ceiling.

The weird rectangle light is gone.

I did the freaky thing again.

* * *

><p>When Trowa took me out of the building – Nick told us we should meet again next week, and call it 'good' for now – I learned that I did a bit more freaky things than take the lights out. I took them out in the whole building. I also made several computers blow up. I also made Trowa's cell phone die. He can't get it to turn back on.<p>

Duo was pouting when Trowa informed him of how our 'session' ended. He says he wishes he could have seen me blow up a building. I told him I didn't blow it up, just the stuff inside.

He then set a lamp in front of me, and asked me to please make it happen again. I gave him a look that said he was crazy. It was hard to keep it up though when he was grinning like that. It made me feel better.


	20. Shrinking the Problems

Duo couldn't say he was upset with what the psychotic leader of the global military (no matter what they called themselves, that's what he saw it as) had asked him to do, but he wasn't quite thrilled about it either.

Yes, he understood that having piloted a weapon of mass destruction in a war as a vigilante against the global military force (which was not the one Une was now in charge of) probably left him with issues. His childhood might have done that too. Being friends with Heero definitely did that. But he didn't see what talking to some person who thought they were the shits because they had a flimsy scrap of paper that _said_ they were could do to help him.

He was better off talking to Quatre. At least _he_ would actually understand.

Instead, this woman sat in her office chair, her height almost reaching that of Trowa's if she were standing. Her legs were longer than the average person (like his own were), and covered in dark blue material pants that loosely outlined the bend in her knee and covered part of her simple white shoes. A white button-down shirt (For some reason, women called them blouses. He didn't see the point.) that was rather bland in design covered her upper body, and was subtly cut to form to her natural curves. Simple thin glasses surrounded light brown eyes, and dirty blonde hair fell in an uneven wave down to her shoulders, looking like it could have seen better days.

She had to be the most unthreatening person he ever saw in a position of power. Yes, he thought shrinks were in a position of power; if they didn't like you, they could get you shipped off to the funny farm faster than you could scream 'injustice!' Physically, he could tell he would easily be able to overpower her if she tried to move too fast. And when factoring in a sexual threat, she wasn't trying to allude to that either. Bland, easy to overlook. He actually felt himself relax a bit. Nothing would happen that he couldn't handle.

"So, you are Duo Maxwell, I take it. He is who should be sitting in your seat right now," she drawled, a slight accent to her speech. He couldn't pinpoint the origin, but was thinking somewhere further northeast than England.

"Yeah, that's me!" Duo said cheerfully, tilting his head and forcing a natural-looking smile. Years upon years of practice made this a lot easier than it should have been otherwise.

"I hope you know who I am, but protocol says that I should tell you anyways. I am Bridget Dean. Are you aware of our purposes for meeting, and what the goal of this is?"

"Yeah. I'm living with Tro' and Davvy, and Tro's adoptin' Davvy, so I gotta join in on the 'are you nuts?' testing," he said airily, waving a hand, and letting his back lean against the backrest, his ankle coming to rest on his knee.

"Do you think this is unfair, having to be a part of the adoption process?" Bridget asked him, and he shrugged, not letting anything she was saying visibly affect him.

"I just don't really care for this façade. I have to make you happy, so then you won't fuck up Trowa and David's chance. I'm willing to play along."

"Is that what you truly think? That if we do not agree on certain things, I will not allow the adoption to go through?"

"Yeah. That's your job. If I'm not a-hundred percent sane, Tro' can't keep the kid. He gets shipped into the system and forgotten. Then he ends up on the streets when he runs after being beaten by 'well meaning' parents who get _paid_ to do that. Tro's done a miracle with the brat, an' he should keep doing that." To Duo, this was the truth. He had seen it, _been_ there himself. The kids he ran with back on L2 in the gutters mostly came from that life. He had never lasted more than a month with a new family, always being brought back to the Church because they couldn't like him enough. They wanted free government money, and he wasn't an easy win for them. Father never understood that's all they wanted him for.

"Now, I'm not sure that I've ever met a perfectly sane person, but then my job doesn't offer me much leeway in the matter," she said with a small smile, "but I doubt one exists. Everyone has their problems. My job is not to make them go away. It's to help you figure out how to deal with them, and to not hurt others with them. I don't care if you think your dog knows the true meaning of life and tries to tell you in your sleep. As long as it doesn't start causing problems in your everyday life and hurt others, you can think that all you want."

"Sorry, don't own a dog. I happen to have a pet human named Hee-chan, but he doesn't listen well."

He smirked slightly as Bridget let out a short laugh, shaking her head.

"A good sense of humor. Now, let me clear the air between us and let you at least leave feeling a bit better about what will be happening."

Duo shrugged, tilting his head to show he was listening.

"I am here to make sure that any personal problems or concerns are being managed in a healthy manner. You said you want David to keep doing better, and so my role in this is to make sure that you don't accidentally end up hurting that in any way. You wouldn't do this intentionally, I can tell that already, but something accidental might happen. I'll try to see if any of those problems are present, and then if they are, help you learn of a way to not have it affect his progress into a healthy person. With me so far?"

He nodded, a small frown on his face.

"Well, do you have any questions?" she asked him, and Duo sighed, tugging his braid.

"I guess not. I mean, I don't like havin' ta talk ta anyone 'bout my _issues_," he sneered the last word. "I'm aware I got 'em. Ain't that 'nuff?"

"Yes. Knowing that you have your personal 'issues,'" she made a teasing note on the word, joking with his feelings about them, "is good self-awareness. What matters is how you are _dealing_ with it. Every emotion and problem should have a healthy outlet, not a harmful one."

"So what do you think are healthy outlets?" Duo asked, diverting attention. She smiled, and started speaking.

"Happiness is an easy emotion for people to express healthily. Sadness, anger, hurt, frustration, annoyance… those seem to be harder for the average person. Some are incapable of that at all. Many people shy away from anger, not knowing how to properly show the emotion. Yelling, hitting, throwing things, breaking something, and other destructive outbursts are an unhealthy show of anger. Anger isn't bad, you know," she said, having seen the look that crossed Duo's face. "Everyone feels it on some level to some degree. Maybe being angry with a person, an event, a situation, their lifestyle, _their self_; everyone feels it."

"So, if you got pissed at someone, what would you do about it?" Duo asked, honestly curious. He never thought of other ways that anger _could_ be shown.

"I might get away from them. Because when I see who I am angry at, those unhealthy ways want to happen. That gives me time to think of why their actions made me so angry. I might not even really be mad at _them, _more than actually being mad at myself. Anger can be pushed onto a person who doesn't deserve it. Children often bear the brunt of this when they suffer from abusive families."

"So you run? How does that help you at all?"

"Like I said, it gets me away and able to cool my jets," she said, shrugging slightly. "That often helps me see the actual picture. I might come to understand that I'm not really as angry as I thought. Or that they might have a point. But if the anger is still there, then it needs to come out. I could go on a run, punch something—"

"But you just said hitting was a bad way to show it," Duo interrupted, and Bridget smiled.

"Yes, if it is another person or something that shouldn't be hit. But a punching bag? Your pillow? That mannequin in the closet? Those are perfectly fine. It helps get the emotion in your body out. Exercise helps bleed out emotions without really hurting anyone. Breaking your hands might not be a good idea," she grinned at his look, "so make sure you protect yourself when you do that."

"So, you sayin' if I got pissed, runnin' away's a good thin'?" Duo asked, trying to make sense of this.

"No, don't run away from the problem forever. Backing up to cool down is one thing, ignoring it is another, Duo. Think of yourself as a nice bottle. Empty right now, you aren't feeling anything. Now, you get angry. You decide to ignore it, and not do anything about it. Well, that anger is like champagne. Since you didn't do anything with it, it's just sitting in the bottle. But the bottle's not that full, so nothing happens. Keep doing that however, and every time you cork that bottle and get upset it shakes just that bit more. Have you ever shaken a bottle of champagne too much?"

Duo grimaced. The image of the after-war party when he had done _just_ that surfaced. It was a mess, and it took hours to get it out of his hair, let alone the room.

"Yeah. So, if I ignore them, I'll blow up."

"More or less. Something so small, like someone not turning the lights off or putting their toys away—" this was an obvious point towards something David could end up doing, "—suddenly becomes like he killed your favorite pet human, or did you the most horrible wrong you ever experienced. All those emotions you ignored before come out, and they had time to fester and grow like mold in your mind. You could do something that you deeply regret, something you might end up not being able to take back."

Duo sat quietly, thinking about it.

"So even… if I'm not all right in the noggin', 's okay, cuz as long as otha's don't get hurt by it, 's good?"

"Mainly, for the adoption. I also want to make sure that living with Trowa and David doesn't hurt _you_ either. I don't want anything that is causing you problems in your life to keep doing so, Duo. It doesn't have to be all about others. You matter too."

Duo didn't answer her about that, not quite sure whether or not to believe it. But while Bridget was okay, for a shrink, it didn't mean he trusted her with his life story yet.

"Why don't we call it a day, and see about next time. I want you, for your homework, to think about things that bother you about yourself, what others do to you, or what's going on around you. You don't have to go into detail if you don't want to, but be honest about it. And remember, there aren't any wrong answers; no one else needs to see the list, so don't feel bad or guilty for writing it down."

Duo nodded, still quiet. Bridget smiled at him kindly.

"I look forward to getting to know you. You seem like a fun man to know," she said as they stood up, shaking hands briefly. Duo grunted, mind feeling slightly like mush.

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

><p>"How did it go?" Trowa asked Duo as they sat on the sofa, David asleep against Trowa's side. The movie was mainly being ignored now that the boy had fallen asleep.<p>

"Okay, I guess. Don't really know. I… I guess it's just odd."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She says shit that ain't makin' sense. An' I don't know 'bout it. I mean, it sounds like it should make sense, but it can't."

"That's why she's there," Trowa said, and Duo felt slightly relieved that Trowa wasn't asking for details on what he was talking about.

"Maybe. I dunno. I don't trust docs."

"You don't have to, really," Trowa pointed out. "You have to trust that you can handle it."

"Gee, thanks Tro," Duo snapped, standing up. The large blanket that was draped over the three of them slid to the floor at his harsh movement, and he carefully extracted David from the other man's side.

"I'm putting Davvy to bed. Go drown yourself or something," he grumbled, leaving the man on the sofa alone and heading towards David's room. When the small child was tucked away, having never woken while he got him under the blanket, he quietly stormed out of the room.

'_Anger isn't a bad thing. How you choose to express it can be,_' Duo thought back on Bridget's words. _'Trying to ignore it makes it worse._'

Arms wrapped around his shoulders, and a chin settled on the top of his head. He could feel the warm and bare chest of Trowa pressed against his own bare back, and he sighed, leaning back into it.

"I hate that she makes sense," Duo finally said. "I hate that she could be right. It's not fair. I don't like it."

"The wonders of change. At least you didn't make every electronic device explode when she said something you didn't like."

Duo shrugged, grinning slightly.

"That is because I am woefully unable to do that. Davvy has one over on me there."

"I'm glad you cheered him up about that," Trowa whispered. "He was on the verge of a full-blown panic attack the entire way home. You showing him that you found it amusing instead of horrific helped a lot… I think he's done it before with his uncle's family."

"Oh?"

"He has strong reactions. He thinks he knocked Quatre's plate into his lap because I was being ignored. It seems to happen when he is upset," Trowa said, and Duo shrugged.

"I figured he might have done it, though I wasn't sure how, which is why I took him for ice cream while you two fought it out so that he didn't have to see anything negative come from his actions. I honestly think it's cool. I mean, think of what he could do if he concentrated on it and actually wanted it to happen. It's like being a superhero!"

Trowa chuckled, and Duo grinned up at him, no longer angry. Whether he forced it away or not, he didn't know.

Maybe he would ask the shrink lady. Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** I felt horrid for taking a month to update because of NaNo, so I'm posting this sooner than I normally would. Enjoy, and if you would, tell me what you think!

ALT


	21. Plants and People

I go to visit the doctor man every week. Sometimes Trowa comes in with me, sometimes he doesn't. I am nervous when Trowa doesn't come in, but Nick says that some things might be easier for me to say if he isn't herewith me.

I don't really understand that. I would rather have Trowa in here all the time.

I haven't made anything else explode or break since the first time I saw Nick. Duo seems disappointed when he hears that, but I'm relieved. Trowa doesn't seem to be bothered either way, which makes me feel safer if I were to do it again.

Aunt and Uncle _hated_ when I did weird things.

Nick, Trowa, and Duo don't want me to use the word 'freak' anymore. They say it's not nice, even if I'm calling myself a freak, and not someone else. Weird is okay, as long as I don't call myself it. I can call what I do weird, because it's not as mean. At least that's what Duo says. Trowa doesn't seem to agree with him on that. They argue about it sometimes when I'm supposed to be sleeping.

It's a Wednesday, so I don't have to see Nick today, because I see him on Mondays. Duo and I are having breakfast, since Trowa is seeing his doctor person today. Duo sees his doctor person on Fridays. A question that has been sitting in the back of my mind is bothering me a lot today, especially since I looked outside my window after I woke up this morning.

"Duo?" I ask quietly, and he looks up at me.

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Do you think Trowa will let me… grow things?" I ask him, hesitating. I'm allowed to ask for things for myself, unlike before, with Aunt and Uncle. Trowa likes it when I ask for something, and so does Duo.

"Probably; weather's getting nice enough. You like plants?" He seems to be honestly curious, and not mocking me. I take a deep breath, and nod.

"Yeah… I like making things be alive…" I shrug as I say this, not really knowing how to put it. It's just another reason I don't like having to talk; there aren't words for what I want.

"I hear ya. When Tro' gets back, we'll ask 'im. He says okay, an' I bet Wufei'll know some things 'bout it."

Wufei. I've only seen him a couple times when I went to Trowa's work with him, but he seems nice. He has kind eyes, like dirt.

Maybe he will help me make things live again.

* * *

><p>Trowa agrees that I can grow things. I can't grow them outside here, because he doesn't own the dirt outside. Someone else does. But he says Wufei has dirt, and Relena has dirt, if I want to grow things outside. He says I can also grow things inside, in containers.<p>

Duo calls Wufei to ask him if he will help me grow things. I think Wufei said yes, because Duo mentions he's coming over after work.

I am sitting with Trowa in the big chair in the living room, watching a movie with him and Duo. It's a weird cartoon, not like the ones that are on the telly. Duo says they're from Japan, but I don't see why that really matters. Duo likes them a lot though.

"You should go play with Duo when Wufei comes over," I tell Trowa quietly, when Duo's distracted by something exploding on the telly. Trowa looks down at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I go with Wufei alone. You play," I tell him, poking him. Trowa just smiles, and ruffles my hair.

"Okay, I will play with Duo while you and Wufei start your garden."

I nod, satisfied that Trowa will be happy even when I am not here.

* * *

><p>Wufei shows up a little after the clock says 17:00. I know this, even though I am in my room, because Duo is the one who answers the door.<p>

"Wu-man!"

"Damn it, Maxwell, get off!"

I close my notebook, and shove it back under the dresser (the actual one, not my Lego one) to go look out my door. Duo has his arms wrapped around Wufei's neck, and Wufei is trying to pull them off. Trowa steps behind Duo, blocking my view, but within a few seconds Duo is no longer holding onto Wufei, and is now latched onto Trowa instead. Wufei moves around them, and comes to stand next to my door.

"Hello," I say shyly, looking up at him. He looks down, and smiles a little.

"Hello. David is your name?"

"Yes," I say, ducking my gaze. "You are Wufei."

"That I am," he agrees, shifting slightly. Trowa and Duo are wrestling down the hall, sometimes kissing before Duo ducks away laughing. I watch for a minute, and then Wufei speaks again.

"You have wanted to start a garden?"

"I like making things alive," I tell him. "It's only good thing I do."

"I am sure you do many other 'good' things as well, but there is a satisfaction one only gets from growing things," he says, and I beam.

"Duo say you help?"

"I can. I have done gardening before," he agrees, glancing down the hall, where Trowa is lifting Duo over his shoulder. Duo is squirming a lot, and I laugh a little. They are rather funny sometimes to watch.

"Why don't we go get some things to start your garden?" Wufei asks, and I nod.

"I told Trowa to play with Duo, so he no need come."

"I don't think they would listen at this point if you said otherwise," he mutters quietly. I don't think I was supposed to hear that, so I don't answer. I don't really know what he means by that either.

I slip past them to put on my shoes, and Wufei hands me my jacket. He opens the door, then shouts behind us towards Trowa, "Call us when it's safe!"

"See ya- Wu-man-" Duo says between his laughter, and Trowa just waves with his free hand. I wave goodbye, and step out the door. This will be my first time leaving the house without Trowa or Duo with me.

Wufei helps me into his car, and I put on my seatbelt before he starts the car, like Trowa taught me. He drives towards the doctor's office, but takes a left turn early, and starts to head a different way that I've never been before.

"So, what kind of plants do you like?" Wufei asks me, and I think for a minute.

"I like flowers, and the food helpers, time, Rose Mary, 'Reg'no. That stuff. Taste good when from ground instead of store."

"Flowers and herbs," he says, and I nod, guessing the second word means the names of the plants I gave. He glances over at me, then back at the road.

"Have you ever grown any plants that can be used as medicine?"

"No," I answer. "Plants can heal?" I know medicine is for healing. I didn't know plants could do that too.

"Yes. There are plants that can soothe sunburns, make stomach pain go away, help with headaches, and a lot of other uses. Many look nice as well."

"I like useful plants," I say firmly, and Wufei just grins.

"I'll show you some then."

* * *

><p>We spend a lot of time at the plant store getting things. He has me pick out a lot of different kinds of pots, dirt, seeds, bulbs, and tools. He says that I need all of these things, and that he is not making me get too much stuff.<p>

He also has me get some books that will tell me more about plants. They have a lot of pictures, but I don't know some of the words inside. Wufei says that he will teach me what the words mean, and I am excited to learn them. Now that I can read like normal people, I like being able to do it. I also like learning, so that I don't have to be stupid anymore. I always do the homework that Trowa and Duo give me, so that I can show them I'm not stupid.

After we are done at the plant store (Mary's Seeds and Garden), Wufei takes me to a diner, where he tells me to pick whatever I want from the kid's menu. I hold the menu close to my eyes so that I can see the words, and Wufei asks me a question.

"Can you see the menu?"

"If hold close," I tell him, and he frowns.

"Do you always have trouble seeing things?" he asks me, like it's not normal. I frown, drawing my legs up to my chest and holding them.

"Yeah. I get closer, and it helps. Everything blurry farther away."

"You probably need glasses… How did they miss that?" He mentions the last part quietly, and I shake my head. I just shrug, not sure of how to answer.

When the waitress comes, I scoot towards the wall by our booth. She has dark hair and eyes, which helps me not think of Aunt.

"So, what can I get you two gentlemen today?"

"I will be having the grilled ham and cheese sandwich, with the house soup," he tells her.

I just mumble "Cheeseburger." I don't know the lady, and she makes me feel nervous.

"Okay, it should be about ten, fifteen minutes," she tells us with a smile. It doesn't help me relax. When she walks away, Wufei frowns at me.

"That wasn't very polite," he tells me, and I duck my head.

"She scares me."

"What about her does that?" I shake my head, feeling stupid.

"She a woman. Women mean."

"Your aunt was mean," Wufei says, and I feel my breath catch when he says the word 'aunt,' but he continues speaking, "but don't judge every woman by her actions. You should give every person a chance to show if they will be kind to you, or if they will not."

"S'ry," I mumble, chewing on my wrist to ease the feelings inside of me. He grabs my wrist gently, and pulls it away from my mouth.

"I will let the matter drop if, from today forward, you give every new person a chance. They might scare you at first, but let them show what they are really like before you put a label on them."

I nod, tears in my eyes. He lets his hand slide a bit lower, gripping my hand for a moment before letting me draw it back to my body.

* * *

><p>When we finish eating, Wufei and I go back to Trowa's house to plant my new flowers. Trowa and Duo are not there, and there is a note saying that they went out for dinner on the fridge. Wufei has me empty my bags on the kitchen table, and he starts teaching me how to plant all the seeds I got, and what I need to do to take care of them.<p>

I know it is past my bedtime when we finish, since the clock reads 23:13. I am supposed to be in bed when it shows 21:30. Trowa and Duo aren't back yet, and I feel my stomach starting to hurt. Did they decide that they don't want to come home? Is Wufei going to be here instead? Did they get tired of me?

"They just sent me a message," Wufei says, a hand resting on my back. I take a breath, and it helps the pain go away. "They should be here soon. Trowa wants you to go take your bath."

"I need clean," I mutter, pointing at the rather large mess we made. Dirt is pretty much everywhere in the kitchen, my pots with the seeds and bulbs lined up against the wall.

"I helped make the mess, so I will clean it. You go clean yourself up so you can get to sleep."

"…'Kay," I mumble, heading towards the bathroom. I end up taking longer in my bath than I normally do, since the dirt doesn't want to come off. I hear Trowa and Duo come home, and the pain in my stomach goes away.

"Man, you two went to town on this!" I hear Duo say.

Wufei just responds with, "Plants have many uses."

"Did he enjoy it?" I hear Trowa ask, but I can't hear the answer. I think he says yes, because I hear Trowa's "That's good. He's in bed?"

"Still in the bath. The kitchen wasn't the only thing to get covered in dirt."

A moment later, I hear a knock on the bathroom door.

"Open," I call, too tired to care about using all the useless words. Trowa steps in, taking a seat on the lid of the toilet.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asks me, and I nod, grinning.

"Plants can heal!" I say excitedly, and he smiles softly.

"Wufei helped you get some of those kinds, I am guessing." I give a large nod, and tilt my head.

"You have fun playing?"

"Yes, I had much fun. It was good to be able to go out."

"I try to be good, so you no have to watch me all the time."

"I like being able to watch you," Trowa teases, and I duck my head.

"I no like being bad."

"You have been very good since I've had you," he tells me. "I just enjoy being with you."

"You go out more then. It makes you happy, then do it."

"Yes, bossy boy," he teases, running a hand through my clean, wet hair. He stands up, stretching his arms towards the ceiling and arching his back. "Five more minutes, and then it's time for bed. I'll meet you in your room."

"Okay," I agree, rubbing at my arms again to make sure the dirt is gone. When he leaves, I pull the drain on the tub and wrap a towel around me, quickly drying and putting on my pajamas.

Trowa is waiting by my bed when I get in my room. I crawl under the covers, and he straightens them out and brushes a hand through my still damp hair, before placing a brief kiss on my forehead.

"Sleep well," he tells me, and I smile at him.

"I love you," I tell him, and his small smile grows wide.

"I love you too, David."

I fall asleep feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

><p><em>It's cold.<em>

_That's all I can tell. I can hear the other children around me, calling for me, and taunting me with what they will do when they find me._

_But they don't know about the spot I am hidden in. It's a hidden cave near the orphanage, one that people seem to not even glance at when they walk by. I hide here a lot after the older kids in the orphanage hurt me._

_"Tom!" I hear one of the older boys, Gregory, call out. "Why don't you come out so I can show you something cool?"_

_I know not to go out. The 'cool' things tend to hurt. I wish he would hurt. Maybe his arm could be broken instead of mine!_

_I feel my arm tingle, and it doesn't hurt anymore. A moment later, I hear Gregory scream. I feel myself grin._

_I like how all my wishes come true._


	22. Heat and Fire

For the next three weeks, Wufei came by every morning before he went to work to teach me to care for my plants. After that, he came every few days, trusting me to be able to keep them alive. I was nervous about that, I am stupid after all. But the plants weren't getting sick or dead, and were still growing.

I remember banging on Trowa and Duo's door the first morning that I saw little green spots in my dirt. Duo wasn't happy to be woken up so early, but Trowa gave me a hug that made it completely worth Duo's 'temper tantrum' (Dudders had them all the time, but not ones as funny to watch as Duo's) from the rude awakening. I made them breakfast to make up for waking them.

Wufei had talked to Trowa about having me cook, since I like doing it. So, as long as Duo or Trowa is in the room with me, I can use the stove now. Trowa says that when I get older, I won't have to be watched when doing it, since I will have shown that I can do it safely.

"I can cook safely now," I tell him slowly, making sure to use all my words. Wufei had told me during the morning care of my plants that those useless words help others know what it is I really mean to say. That they aren't as useless as I think they are. I don't believe him, but he still wants me to use them.

"It's not that I don't trust you," Trowa sighs, a hand brushing through my hair, "but being able to see proof with my own eyes helps me decide much easier than hearing it. _Show_ me you can be safe, and I will have a much easier time agreeing."

Trowa does things like that a lot. They are like little mini-lessons that he gives me. I'm starting to understand them more now; he isn't saying that I am lying, but that seeing proof is better than just hearing it. So, I am determined to show him that I can cook well. Nick helps me understand some of the lessons Trowa tries to teach me that I notice, but don't know what he means by them.

* * *

><p>It has been two months since Wufei and I went to find plants. Spring is going away, and it is getting hotter outside. Duo often drags me to the park to play, saying loudly that I need to get out more.<p>

I am helping Trowa with dinner when a knock on the door interrupts my retelling of how Duo and I fell into the canal. I pause, setting down my knife as Trowa goes to answer the door.

I don't hide when people knock anymore. I still don't want to answer the door myself, but I feel happy that not knowing who is on the other side doesn't scare me like before. I hear the loud cry of "Trowa!" before I know who it is.

Quatre. He had gone to visit some people he worked with before in the war. I don't remember what they are called, but they live out in the desert far away. I silently move towards the kitchen doorway to watch Trowa greet his best friend.

Quatre looks different than before. His hair is still blond, and his eyes are still blue, but his skin is darker than before. Tanned, I think is what Duo had called it when my own skin got darker. It had scared me at first, but he said it was normal when being out in the sun a lot. From Quatre's skin, he had been outside lots! Those light blue eyes look at me, making a wide smile grow on his lips.

"Is that little David that I see?"

I blush, turning my face away, but then hands are lifting me into the air. I let out a startled hiss, wide eyes moving to look at the one who touched me. Quatre's face is closer now, as he's the one who grabbed me.

"I almost didn't recognize you, little one," he says happily. I hiss at him, annoyed.

"I know you can talk just fine," Quatre says sternly, and I just frown, digging my words loose from my shock.

"Down. Down!" I say, and he sets me down. I back up into Trowa's legs, as he had come over when Quatre lifted me up. I feel myself calm down as he moves a hand to rest on my head.

"How did the celebrations go?" Trowa asks his friend, and we head into the living room to sit down and visit. Quatre starts talking quickly, telling of how the weddings had gone well, and of the children that had been born recently. I'm not really listening, content with sitting in Trowa's lap as he pets my head idly. Duo would be home soon. His meeting with his doctor woman was making him come home later than most days. It is Friday, after all.

"…And as I was chasing Rajeev down the dunes, I slipped and broke my leg," Quatre says, and Trowa looks down at Quatre's legs. Neither is wrapped, and I blink as I look at them. It doesn't look like he had worn a cast either. Both legs are the same colour. When I had to wear a cast, my skin was lighter under it than the rest of my skin.

"You're looking rather well for having had a broken leg. Did you not brace it?" Trowa asks, his mild tone hiding what I know is his concern. His voice doesn't change much; I just have to feel for what he really means. Quatre laughs, shaking his head.

"I had it braced for a while, but the man who found me at the bottom of the dunes knew local medicine and offered me herbal remedies. I didn't think they would work as well as they did, but it was amazing!" Quatre's eyes light up at this, and I tilt my head. Quatre made a friend, I guess.

"You, taking a remedy not prescribed by a doctor?" Trowa teases lightly, and a flush crosses the tanned cheeks while a smirk grows on Trowa's lips.

"I- I was skeptical at first, but he took a sip to show me that it was harmless," he sputters, and the grin widens on Trowa's face. I just watch, unsure of what is so funny.

"So, am I going to be meeting your… _friend_ anytime soon?" Trowa asks. I look over at him myself, curious if I will be meeting a friend of Quatre's as well. He shakes his head.

"He works as an archeologist, so he doesn't get many vacations. Those that he has he spends with his family."

"What a pity," Trowa murmurs, leaning back in the seat. I use his chest as a pillow as Quatre continues to tell us of his time in Egypt.

* * *

><p>Duo comes back while we are eating dinner – which ended up being later since Quatre showed up – and gets to hear about Quatre's vacation.<p>

Duo keeps saying that Quatre found a new boyfriend, and Quatre keeps turning red and denying it. While we are in Trowa's living room drinking coffee (juice for me, since I can't have coffee), Wufei, Heero, and Relena come by to say hello to Quatre.

I don't feel comfortable around Heero still, but he is Duo's best friend, so I try to pretend that he doesn't scare me a lot. I did that a lot when I still lived with my uncle, because showing what I really felt was a bad thing. I think Trowa knows Heero scares me still though, because he keeps running his fingers through my hair when I feel the fear winning. Heero stays over on the other side of the room though, so it's mostly okay.

This is the first time I have seen all of Trowa's friends over at the same time. I can feel something settle into place with everyone in the room, like they _belong_ there.

I don't know how I fit into the picture. As long as Trowa keeps me, I don't care so much.

* * *

><p>The library is quiet, the torches having been put out hours ago, and wards raised along the restricted books as the librarian had gone to bed. I can easily bypass the wards though, and a candle charmed to only show myself the light it gives helps me move undetected through the dusty shelves. Coming to where I had left off the night before, I start scanning the titles again.<p>

_Magicks Moste Evile_, a promising title. I pull it off the shelf carefully, a couple spells stopping it from screaming out an alarm. A table nearby lends me it's surface as I tilt the book open and start searching through the pages for what I have been desiring since I turned thirteen and realized what the world _truly_ was like.

Near the end, a small passage brings me closer to what I want.

I want to live forever.

* * *

><p>My eyes open slowly, my heart and head pounding. I must have fallen asleep while Trowa's friends were visiting. My new glasses are set on the side table, and my nightlight glows slightly in the dark. It is very early, the clock saying 03:32, and it is a time I am used to waking up at. I slide out of bed, and with practiced steps, silently leave my room and head towards the windowsill in the living room. It is where I often go after my dreams wake me up, until I get tired and go back to bed. I don't bother putting my glasses on, since there isn't much to see.<p>

I pause in my steps as I see the edges of a blanket on the sofa. Walking quietly to the other side shows that Quatre spent the night. I try to not wake him as I take my seat, but he sits up as I get comfy against the glass.

"Who's there?"

"David," I tell him, and he relaxes, slumping back down on the sofa. His hand moves under his pillow, and something that glinted vanishes underneath. Without my glasses, and in the dark, I cannot tell what it is, just that it was shiny.

"I forgot you woke up during the nights," he says quietly.

I mutter, "I am sorry."

"Was it another nightmare?" he asks me. I shake my head.

"No, just Tom."

There aren't any more words spoken that night, and a couple hours after watching the world outside the window I slip back into my room, getting a few more hours of sleep before I have to take care of the flowers again.

* * *

><p>Quatre and I are sitting at the kitchen table eating our lunch. Trowa and Duo went out on a date, so Quatre and I are in charge of the house. He still doesn't behave like a good guest; cooking meals and cleaning are not things guests are supposed to do! He doesn't listen to me though, and says that he is more like family.<p>

I tell him he can't be my uncle. He doesn't say anything about that.

"Duo says your family owns a big company," I say slowly, pronouncing my words carefully. Quatre nods, biting into his sandwich. I tilt my head, looking at him with confusion.

"Why did you give it away?"

Quatre sets down his food, and takes a drink. When he sets that down, he folds his fingers together and rests his chin on top of them, and looks me in the eye.

"When I went to fight in the war, my father was very upset with me for doing that. He believed that fighting was wrong; he was right, but fighting for what I believed in was what I felt was right as well."

"You said he forgave you, before," I point out, remembering when he had said that when he first came by.

"He did. But he died shortly after, and I was never given back what had been taken from me. When people grow up, they make what is called a will," Quatre says calmly, "and in a will, it tells people what the person wants to happen to their stuff when they die. When my father and I were disagreeing with each other, he removed me from becoming the head of the family. He didn't want a 'soldier' to lead a company built on pacifism."

"What's passifism?" I stumble over the word, and Quatre chuckles.

"It means people who don't ever hurt other people, and don't think fighting is right."

"Oh. So, you two did say sorry to each other?" He nods, and I give a nod back.

"Good."

* * *

><p>I can hear them talking outside the door, Quatre's soft voice and Duo's loud one, back and forth a lot. I cannot hear Trowa though, and it scares me. I want Trowa, but I did a bad thing. Very bad. I didn't mean to, but I got mad, and it did it on its own, I swear!<p>

"I can't believe I never get to see it," I hear Duo whine. Quatre's response is too faint to hear. I curl up tighter, muffling my cries into the sleeves of my arms.

The door opens, and then closes again. Warm arms wrap around me, and pull me against the familiar chest of Trowa. I bury my face into his sweater and start to cry loudly.

I try to speak, but I can't find any words. He just hums softly, letting me lean against him as my fear and frustration fades away through my tears.

"I know you didn't mean to do it," Trowa says quietly, and I hiss a long, low note. He tightens his arms around me, burying his face into my hair.

"We'll find a way to figure this out, David. I don't want you to be afraid of this ability."

"Freak…" I whisper, and he hisses angrily himself.

"You are _not_ a _freak_, David Daniels! You have a gift that's a bit out of your control right now!

"I not normal," I whisper. Trowa breathes out slowly, before telling me something that I didn't know before.

"Quatre isn't normal then either. He can feel what other people are feeling."

"Quatre… like me?"

"Yes, but he doesn't make things happen like you. He feels strong emotions."

"Not like me," I say bitterly, and Trowa shakes his head.

"Not quite. What you have seems to be a type of telekinesis, which is making things move with your mind. Like the plate."

"Lights, computer, phone, oven?" I whisper, and Trowa nods.

"You make things happen by thinking of it. Right now, you can't control it very well, so when you get angry or upset, it does it by itself."

I think about it, breathing at the same time as Trowa. In… Out… In… Out… After a few minutes of doing this, Trowa shifts his legs.

"Should we get out of the closet now?" The door opens after I nod, letting the light of the hallway break into my sanctuary.

* * *

><p>It took almost the whole week, but a new oven is now being put in the kitchen. I hide in my room while they hook up the oven since I don't want to accidentally blow it up again.<p>

Duo's in here with me, with a weird box with a ton of loose cables coming out of it. I don't think Trowa knows he's in here with me, because this seems like something Trowa wouldn't want me to do.

"Come on, just think of making it explode. Please, Davvy?" Duo pleads, and I shake my head.

"I don't know how," I tell him, and he shakes his head in return.

"It happens when you are really angry or upset… so think of that feeling?"

"You just want to blow it up," I accuse, glaring at him lightly. He chuckles, but doesn't deny my words.

"Come on, just a little smoke at least? I _never_ get to see it happen!" He pulls a couple slips of paper out of his pocket, and waves them in front of my face.

"Just get it smoking a little bit, and we'll sneak out to go watch a movie. Sound like a deal?" Duo wiggles his hand, the paper slips flopping slightly.

'_Why does he want me to do this so much? It's _not_ a good thing! I blew up Trowa's oven just this week, and he wants to make me do it again?_' A hot anger burns in my chest as I stare at the tickets, and a small sound is heard from the metal box, followed by several large sparks.

When the middle blows apart, sending pieces of the metal box around the room, Duo dives on top of me to stop me from getting hit by the pieces. The smell of smoke fills my room, and a moment later, the fire alarm goes off.

When Duo stops pressing me to the floor, we both sit up and look at the remains of the box. Duo whistles low, and a wide smile spreads across his face.

"That… was _so fucking awesome!_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is for TrenchcoatMan, because they were so patient for Quatre to come back into my story. He should be showing up more from now on! All of them should make more appearances after this point as they finally all made their entrance. The pace will be picking up more now too!

A shout-out to my awesome regulars. You know who you are. Thanks for still sticking around, guys!


	23. Outside the Box

Spread out on the table in front of him was several folders, photos, charts, and note cards. Sighing in frustration, Wufei pushed them all to the side to clear a space to let his head drop down, which he did so gladly. It had been six months since David had come to live with his friend, and they were no closer to knowing who he was than they were since they started. There were no reports, documents, or pictures that resembled the child in the slightest, and that was rather unusual considering that he didn't think that many people had that startling shade of green eyes, combined with such dark hair for European genetics. The only other information that he could go on is that David was terrified of blonde women, and despised people with blue eyes (A point that Wufei was trying to steer David away from. It wasn't healthy to hate people for their looks.), but those were a lot more common genetic traits than David's.

"Nothing?" Heero's deep, quiet voice asked as he took the chair to his left. Wufei lifted his head, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

"No. No records of any possibility for David, and none remotely unique for his family."

"Is it intentional, or coincidental, that he doesn't exist on paper?" Quatre spoke up, taking the other empty seat. The three of them had been leading the search for David's identity, and had made no progress. Duo assisted when he could, but he spent most of his time helping Trowa care for David, and upholding his role in the adoption process – a thought that still brought Wufei surprise when he focused on it – as a second guardian.

"I think it's a coincidence. The state that the child's mind was in upon arriving into Trowa's home shows severe signs of neglect and abuse. Is it really surprising that he never entered the school system, or received medical treatment in his lifetime?" Wufei muttered, anger flashing in his eyes at the last part. It was inexcusable to treat a child in such a way, and he could only imagine what David went through. Children were a sacred gift to a family, letting their lineage and traditions be continued; to mistreat such an honor that was given to them was an injustice of the highest degree.

"I hate to say this, but I think we should take a break for the time being," Quatre said, his voice tinged with distaste at the thought. "All we are going to do is burn ourselves out. Until we find more details to work with, there isn't anything that we can honestly do at this point. Let's focus on what we can do to help Trowa and Duo get the adoption finished."

"What _can_ we do about that? We cannot control the amount of time it will take," Heero stated. Wufei mused that Heero probably did not realize how bitterly that could be taken; the young man merely was merely stating what he knew. Quatre's face fell though at the words, and Wufei patted his knee.

"There are many things that we can do that do not involve the legal process," Wufei spoke up, warming up to the idea. "We are the three people outside of the home that interact with them the most. Our observations and advice will hold weight when it comes to the final decision. We know how much progress that David has made under their care; we've witnessed the changes, and his capability."

"…That is true." Heero leaned back in his seat, gazing at the ceiling as he absently rubbed at his forearm. Wufei could see a quickly overlapping image of when he was treating the wound left there months ago.

"And with David becoming more familiar and confident with himself, he will need to get out more and be around other children his own age. Find out more about what life is about," Quatre said, his voice brightening as his idea was accepted. "It cannot be good for him in the long run if he only spends time with adults."

"I would not suggest taking him to a public area that has children," Wufei said, suppressing a flinch as their eyes fixed on him; he wasn't used to holding the attention of the others still, despite how long he has been among them. "Children tend to be cruel to those who do not fit in as well, or are different. David's deeply inclined to distrust everyone he meets, and his fear will be noticed by other children. What would be a better idea is to speak to those who we trust ourselves who have children around his age, and then meet in a more private and secure setting."

Quatre leaned back, a speculative look in his eyes. Wufei knew that look; an idea was forming behind those aqua colored irises. So when he spoke, Wufei wasn't surprised to hear a solution that would actually work.

"I made a friend while in Egypt with my nephew, a man who is the oldest of seven children. He has a couple younger siblings that would be around David's age, and if William was made aware of David's fears and previous experiences with people, then he could help to control any situations his siblings might start."

"I do not think taking David to Egypt is possible," Heero pointed out, and a smirk formed on Quatre's lips.

"Oh, but William isn't from Egypt. His family lives here in England. I understand that they come to London quite often to go shopping for the children's school supplies, and to send them to school. We would need to speak about it with Trowa and Duo first, but they should understand."

"You can do that," Wufei spoke quickly, looking at the blond. "If they take it badly, you'll have a better chance of surviving. They both like you a lot."

"They're your friends too," Quatre said with an amused smile.

Wufei gave an exaggerated shudder as he shot back "Maxwell likes to watch me suffer, and anything that amuses Maxwell is just fine for Barton. I mean, the moron set fire to their apartment, and got away with it because it made him happy!"

"He didn't get away with it," Heero said, a grin forming on his face. "He has been sleeping on my couch for the last month."

"…Do I want to know why?" Wufei muttered, and Heero shrugged.

"Duo claims he wants to stay a man. Avoiding Trowa seems to be his solution in doing so."

Quatre winced, and Wufei didn't blame him. The former circus performer was not a person to upset; he could handle a knife in ways that didn't seem possible.

The blond stood, pulling on his jacket as he stretched out his back. "I should go talk to Trowa about setting up a play date with William's family," he said, and Wufei started piling the folders and papers together into a neat stack to take back to the Records Department. Heero just closed his eyes, making no move to get up.

"Good luck," Wufei said, and Quatre gave a brilliant smile.

"He'll agree with me in the end," he said ominously.

While Trowa was not a person to anger, Quatre was not one to refuse. If Wufei thought he could survive the encounter, he would have wanted to watch the battle of wills that was sure to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for the overwhelming response last chapter! I feel bad giving you this one after the last one had such a positive reaction (yes, Duo is just an overgrown kid haha) but I have to start setting up for the next parts that are coming up. And Wufei's been neglected ;) I thought I'd let him speak for a bit.


	24. Hierarchy

I clutch Trowa's hand tightly as we walk down the crowded sidewalk to where I am going to meet 'some new friends.' I don't want to go, but Trowa and Quatre say I need to meet people my own age. It will help me learn more about how to play, and that people can be nice. Dudders was always mean to me, and he was my age, so I don't think that other kids will be any nicer. We are meeting them in a park, as they don't live in London, but they come here often to go shopping. I probably don't think this is normal because I'm not really smart like Trowa, Quatre, and Duo, so traveling into London to go shopping when you don't live here seems rather weird to me.

"So, what do they look like?" Duo asks from behind us, and ahead of us Quatre answers.

"They will be the large group of redheads."

"Is 'William' going to be there too?" Duo asks, his voice going funny when he says the man's name. Quatre's face turns red for some reason, and he almost sounds like Aunt did when she thought he was being stupid.

"No, he isn't."

"Play nicely, children," Trowa says with a small grin on his face, and Duo goes quiet really quick. I know he got in trouble for making me blow up the computer box (as I learned it was called), and that he was grounded over at Heero's house. He just came home a couple of nights ago with a lot of boxes. I got one that had some new books in it. I was told it was a present, but it didn't look like the ones that Dudders got. The paper wasn't as shiny, or had as many ribbons… but I guess it _had_ been in a box. The outside being different probably doesn't make a difference in it being a present.

My attention is brought back into focus as we step onto grass. Trowa doesn't like me walking on the grass, so we must be at the park where I am allowed to do that. I look around, the amount of other people here making my chest hurt. I try to breathe deeper, as it helps make the pain go away easier, but I don't think it is working. Trowa lifts me up into his arms, and the pain goes away.

"You let me know when you want to go home," Trowa whispers to me, and I give a shaky nod. I know Trowa wants me to meet new people, but he had not been happy when Quatre came to visit last week. I don't know exactly what they argued about, but it had to do with today. It made me scared that Quatre bullied Trowa into doing something… maybe giving me away? Is that why we were meeting this large family?

"Breathe, little one," Trowa says quietly so that no one else can hear him, and I do as he says. I don't do it a lot anymore, but I still stop breathing without knowing I am doing so. I look behind me, and Duo gives a tiny grin and puts one of his thumbs up. He had not been happy either with coming here, which is why he came back home. I can see the worry in his eyes.

What does he know that I don't?

We are approaching a weird building that doesn't have walls, but four legs and a roof. Underneath are some picnic tables, and seated around two of them are who must be the family. They _all_have red hair, even the old man! His hair isn't grey like other old men, but it is starting to go away, so he must be old. Quatre approaches the old man, and the woman next to him.

"Arthur, Molly," he greets, the two greeting him back.

"Quatre, pleasure to see you again!" the old man – Arthur – says as he gives Quatre's hand an overly-happy handshake. Molly echoes her husband more calmly.

"Quatre," she says with a smile, her eyes glancing over Trowa, Duo, and me.

"Let's get this brood introduced!" she jokes with a kind smile. It doesn't make me feel any more comfortable.

"From oldest to youngest, this is Charlie," she points at a man around Trowa's age, though he's shorter and thicker. Not fat like Uncle and Dudders were, but muscley. He gives a friendly wave while reading a book distractedly. The next person she points to is a boy a little younger than Charlie, who is also reading. His glasses are sliding down his nose slightly as he bends over his book, and he doesn't seem to notice his mother speaking.

"This is Percy... The twins are Fred and George, though they like to change who is who," the woman continues, pointing to a pair of identical twins that make me feel nervous. They have a look on their faces like Dudders did when he had been about to do something that had gotten me into trouble. Miss-chee-vee-us, I think is what Trowa says it is. Duo has it a lot too.

"Ron is our youngest son, and he's going off to school this year." Molly is pointing at a boy who might be my age, but I am not good at guessing. She finally points at the only girl, who is crouching over on the grass doing something I can't see. "And my youngest is Ginny."

"A lovely family," Quatre says kindly, looking back at Trowa. He doesn't move for a moment, but Trowa finally steps forward, adjusting his arms so that I am a bit more visible. His hand never leaves my back, and he keeps me out of touching distance as he introduces me in his soothing, quiet voice.

"This is David, the son I am adopting. Did William and Quatre explain the reasons for why we are meeting here?"

"He did, the poor lad," Arthur says, coming up closer. My fingers grip Trowa's shirt tighter, and the old man stops coming forward.

"David, can you say hello?"

I don't respond, keeping my face buried against his shirt. I don't know why I did it, but it feels safer than looking at all the people who _must_ be looking back! Trowa speaks again, his voice firmer.

"David, say hello."

I can't refuse after that, so I mumble it. Duo laughs, stepping closer and poking the side of my head. I lift my face to glare at him, only being met with the miss-chee-vee-us smile.

"I think you and Tro's shirt already met, little man!"

I stick my tongue out at him, before blushing and looking over at the man. Something – surprise? – flashes in his eyes, before vanishing.

"H-h-hi…" Arthur smiles at me, before telling me hello as well.

"I've only seen pictures from Quatre, but you are much more handsome in person!" the man says cheerfully, and I am worried my cheeks will catch on fire with how hot they feel. I know that they shouldn't do it, but I make things happen that wouldn't, so they might! I try to make the hot feeling go away by hiding my face again.

More footsteps come closer, too soft. I feel my curiosity win out (something Duo likes to make me listen to more and more) as I sneak a peek at who it is. It's the oldest kid, Charlie. He is too close, even with Trowa holding me. I give a low growl, and the man stops with a weird look crossing his face. His feet move slightly, and I growl again, ignoring Trowa's hand on my back. I feel something off about him, and I have to make sure they know Trowa's in charge!

…Yet, I don't know why.

I watch as Charlie relaxes his body, his head leaning back slightly as his eyes flicker to the ground before looking back at me. The way he's standing… I bury my face back into Trowa's shirt. He's not a threat. Trowa's in charge. I feel Trowa's hand run down my back as he shifts me. I peek back out, and he is shaking Charlie's hand. Trowa's grip is stronger than Charlie's.

"Special kid you got there," Charlie says with a relaxed grin. Trowa nods, not saying a word.

Trowa moves me closer to the group to take a seat on the thin, little bench that's attached to each table. He turns me to face the group, which I don't like, but I put up with it. I watch Quatre talk to Arthur and Molly, Duo start a game of tag with Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny, and Charlie go back to his book. For some reason, it's about dragons. The one named Percy is ignoring everyone, and everyone seems to ignore him.

I watch Percy the most. He's reading a book that I can only see the words "Law" and "Ministry" on it. It looks difficult to read. He must be really smart. He looks so interested in it; I want to see it too! I slide off of Trowa's lap, his hand giving my shoulder a squeeze before I start walking off. I go and take a seat next to Percy, curling my legs up to my chest to rest my chin on them. Duo taught me to sit like this, and it's rather comfy. Especially by the window at night. Percy ignores me, and I look over at his book. I can read most of the words, though what it is talking about doesn't make sense. A lot of funny words and terms are in it, and some of it sounds silly. But it's _law,_ so that might have a lot to do with that. He glances over at me, and pushes the book closer towards me. I scoot a little closer, and we read in silence.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting on Trowa's shoulders as we walk back towards where Trowa parked the car. Duo and Quatre are behind and in front of us again like they were on the way here. I am trying to keep my eyes open, as it is almost my bedtime. I've been having more nightmares, and I have been trying to not sleep again. It's not working.<p>

"Did you enjoy that David?" Trowa asks me, and I give a little nod.

"Percy read with me."

"You like him?" Trowa's tone is not accusing, just curious.

"Yeah. He won't hurt me." I know this. I don't know how, but I know. The twin brothers might. They feel like Duo, and he sometimes hurts me without meaning to. Ron and Ginny are my age, so they most definitely will. Charlie won't, but that is because Trowa is stronger than him, or else he would.

"I'm happy. I want you to make friends."

"I don't need friends," I tell him sternly. "I just need you."

His hands grip onto my legs, and I can feel him humming, even though I can't hear it. He's happy.

And that makes me happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Thank you for your patience as I take my lovely time updating :) Classes are a bitch and you guys make my day when I see those who review and/or add this to Story Alert. All of you, even those who don't review!

ALT


	25. Why Does It Hurt?

I haven't been able to see Percy again, since he went back to school. I don't like playing with Ron and Ginny either. I try to keep Wufei's words in my head, to give everyone a chance, but I don't _like_ them. They're… immature. I don't understand them. They see the world as nice and pretty, and I know it's ugly.

Duo says that it's okay for them to believe it, and not to ruin it for them. He says people like us are special in knowing better. I don't understand that either. But I like being special.

Trowa and Duo have been going down to the Preventers building a lot lately. The adoption is almost over, and Trowa says they will want to talk to me. He says to be honest, and don't worry about what they ask. They just want to make sure I am happy.

I'm the happiest with Trowa. I told him so. He hugged me.

I'm going down with them today to talk to one of the 'social workers.' Trowa says they will most likely not let him sit with me. I don't want to be alone in there (I still have a hard time being alone with Nick), but if it gets me to stay with Trowa forever, I will try.

"Ready for this, little man?" Duo asks me, his voice bringing me out of my thoughts. I look up at him, and give a shrug.

"Does it change anything?" I ask him, and he laughs while ruffling my hair.

"No, but it's the nice thing to ask."

I let out a huff of air as Trowa pulls the car into the parking lot. I still get a crawly feeling in my stomach whenever we have to come here, and Aunt Commander is up there somewhere. I don't know if I'll have to see her, but I really _really_ hope I don't. I hold my breath when we step in, hoping Aunt Commander isn't on the other side of the funny painted doors, but the only person there is the lady at the counter. She gives me a smile and waves, so she must be the lady who brought Trowa to me. I give her a wave back, and her smile gets bigger.

"Okay, Davvy, time ta stop flirtin' with the ladies an' get this over with," Duo jokes, and my face goes hot again. Trowa swiftly smacks Duo on the back of the head and walks forward, leaving Duo whining and clutching at where Trowa hit him.

"Come on, Duo, stop wasting time," Trowa calls back, and I bury my face into Trowa's shirt to hide the smile. I am glad Duo came back; Trowa's been much happier.

* * *

><p>The room is small, the walls a bright yellow, and the floor is bright white carpet. There are toys scattered around, and a colouring book. Pictures of smiling animals and children are on the walls, each looking different. Some look more like Wufei and Heero, and some look like Quatre. I can't see any like Duo or Trowa though.<p>

"Can you tell me your name?" the woman asks me, and I ignore her, looking around the room. Nick lets me get comfortable before talking, and I've never been in this room before. I have to make sure nothing bad is in it.

"David?" the woman asks again, and I lift up the lid of a brightly coloured wooden box, seeing plastic balls and wooden blocks inside. I close the lid, and open the really skinny dresser next to it. Lego blocks, little log things, and doll clothes. This is a weird room.

"David?" The woman won't stop talking, so I turn to look at her. Her brown hair and eyes, framed by glasses, don't seem to make me scared of her like other women have. I think she looks… weak. And she asks stupid things, like my name, when she already knows it. I glare at her, and she takes a step back.

"I'm looking. Wait."

Doesn't she know I have to check first?

* * *

><p>The lady keeps asking me stupid questions. Things like if Trowa is nice to me, if I eat food and sleep in a bed. He was the first to let me do those things, and I tell her that. Her face goes all funny when I say that, and I decide that I listened to Wufei. I gave the woman a chance, and she's just stupid.<p>

I tell her this too. Her face goes all funny again.

-break-

I'm sitting in Duo's office, which is really Trowa's. I kick my legs back and forth while Duo works, because when he's done we are going to go eat lunch.

"Finally!"

I look behind me, and Duo is turning off his computer, a satisfied look on his face. I slide off the top of the desk as he pulls his jacket on. I never took mine off, so I'm just waiting for him to get ready. I freeze though as I head towards the door. I can hear a voice getting louder on the other side. Duo stops too, and is looking at the door.

I know that voice; it's Aunt Commander.

"—have been teaching him?"

"If I knew what had happened, I would be able to give you an answer." That is Trowa's voice. The doorknob turns, and I move away from the door quickly, smacking my back into the desk. I ignore the pain and let my feet slide out so my butt lands hard on the ground, and quickly draw my knees to my chest.

Duo's moved in front of me, but I can still see Aunt Commander. She doesn't look happy, but she isn't looking at me. She's looking at Duo.

"Can I help you, _Commander_?" Duo drawls, crossing his arms. Trowa's looking around the room, and he relaxes when he sees me. He goes to move towards me, but Aunt Commander throws her arm out and he stops moving. I make out the brown-haired woman I had been forced to talk to standing in the doorway behind them. The lights flicker.

"Miss Bennett didn't seem to think that David behaved appropriately while meeting with her." Her eyes roll, and I feel confused. She doesn't sound angry with me, but her voice is unhappy. The brown-haired lady steps forward, and the lights flicker again. Trowa and Duo look at me, and I take a deep breath. The lights go back to normal.

"He refused to cooperate with answering questions, ignored me for a large portion of the meeting, and then insulted me. This is not acceptable behaviour to be teaching him," she says, and her voice is cold and sharp. Like Aunt's was. Her hair shines blonde for a moment, and the room goes white.

When the room is back, Trowa is holding me in his lap, and we are sitting at Duo's desk that is really Trowa's desk. Duo is arguing with the lady. Aunt Commander is arguing with her as well.

"Welcome back," Trowa whispers, and I give a small hiss as I nuzzle into his shoulder. I can hear Duo's words really loudly.

"Did ya even giv'im time ta adjust? He doesn' feel safe 'round women ta begin with. Tha's why a male worker was wanted in tha firs' place!"

"I am sure it's not as bad as you are suggesting."

"Then why're ya here ta bitch at us?"

"Maxwell, please be quiet," Aunt Commander cuts in, and gives a stern look at the brown-haired lady.

"You should not have come if a male was requested. Had I realized sooner, you would not have met with him," she tells the lady, who shrinks back. She goes to talk again, but I start talking loudly.

"I needed to check out the room first. I never been in it before." I realize too late that I left out a word, but I don't stop to fix it. "I needed to make sure it safe. You push me too fast. I do not know you. You are a stranger. You ask me stupid questions. You asked my name, but you know it. You are stupid."

The lady's face is a dark red. Aunt Commander's is rather blank, and Duo's covering his face with his hands. I can see him smiling. Trowa's nose is pushing against the top of my head, which means his face is buried in my hair.

"You-!"

"Miss Bennett!" Aunt Commander snaps, and the other lady goes quiet. Aunt Commander pinches between her eyes (Quatre does this when he's thinking hard or his head hurts), and then opens them to give the lady a stern look.

"Apparently, there has been a _mistake_ on who is to be conducting the evaluation for the adoption of David Daniels. I offer apologies for not realizing this sooner, and hope your office corrects this mistake immediately."

The woman's face flushes, and she turns to leave the room. The look she gives me has me glaring at her, the thought of the door hitting her in the face flashing in my mind. I've been practicing making things happen, so it doesn't scare me when the door hits her on the way out.

I feel happy as she leaves.

* * *

><p>I am meeting Quatre's friend, Percy's oldest brother. They are coming to Trowa's house because of there being more room. I don't understand that, but I would rather meet him at our house than go to a place I don't know.<p>

It's almost eighteen o'clock, and I am trying to get my picture finished. I am seeing Nick tomorrow, so I have to finish the homework he is making me do. I am to draw what I think my family should look like. I had a hard time thinking of it until just now. I stick my tongue out, it curling up against my lip as I carefully draw in the lines that make my hands. Satisfied, I sit back and look at it.

"Hey, little man," Duo says quietly, coming to sit next to me. I scoot over to make room at my table. It's a weird table, like the one in front of the sofa, but in a square. There's a cloth that goes around the sides to hide underneath it. I often sit with my legs under the table, and I still can use the top of it real easily. He kneels down and sits down very low, his braid falling forward as he leans to look at my paper.

"Good job! Nick's homework?"

"Yeah," I answer, picking up my green marker to colour my eyes. I continue to colour my picture as Duo watches, neither of us speaking. It is a comfy quiet though, not like when Duo came back home, and he and Trowa were all quiet. That was scary, but this isn't.

When I set down my marker, Duo wraps his arm around me, pulling me against him. I tense up quickly, but relax against him as we both sit there, looking down at my picture. We don't say anything, but we don't need to. The picture shows it all.

We sit there, silent, until knocking and Quatre's voice signals that it is time to go out and be nice. Duo gives me a grin, and I share it.

-break-

William is… different. In the way that Trowa, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Heero are different. William would be the first person I could spot in a large crowd, his hair a deep red and long (but never as long as Duo's) and tied back, and tan and tall, and just… _there_. His ear had an earring in it, a fang, and it swings each time he moves. It's hard to take my eyes off of it. He smiles a lot too, and even when he isn't, it looks like he is.

I like him a lot. He doesn't try to hold me or touch me or order me around. He just smiles and talks to everyone else I even thought hard earlier to make his earring pop off, but he just put it back in and _winked_ at me! He didn't get mad, or yell at me for it. He acted like it was _normal_.

I spend most of the time on Trowa's lap. He doesn't push me off, so it's okay to just stay here. Duo's sitting by Quatre and William ("Call me Bill if you want," he told me earlier.), and talking quickly in a weird language ("Arabic," Trowa whispers to me when he sees me watching them.)

The only weird part of tonight is when I met William. He looked at me, then at my forehead where the weird cut is. But he didn't say anything about it or ask, so I don't understand why he sometimes keeps looking at it. It makes my stomach feel weird.

* * *

><p><em>I hate summers. Headmaster Dippet never allows me to stay at Hogwarts during the summer break, so I always return to the orphanage. I hate it here, even though most of the other kids are terrified to be around me.<em>

_Some, though, are just too idiotic to stay away. This is how I wound up in my current predicament. All I can see is black dirt as my face is shoved into the ground, the taste of bile, dirt, blood, and semen on my tongue, and all I can feel is a searing pain from behind._

"_Y'think ya're s' tuff now, magic boy?" a cruel, nasty, vicious voice taunts me as they push in deeper. I bite my lip harder, refusing to give into the want to scream out. It's what they want. They've tried everything else._

"_Lookit dat Stan," another kid mocks. He's the one pushing my face into the dirt with his foot. "I bet he _likes_ it. Ain't cryin' fer ya to stop now, iz'ee?"_

"'_Course he likes it, Noll," Stan answers, as if it's a matter of fact. "He plays wit' magic sticks. Takin' it up th'arse ain't much of a change!"_

_As they continue this torture, the pain and anger building up inside of me, I know that these filthy Muggles will never survive. I will become powerful. I will become the _best_. They will all die. I will kill them all. And I will take pleasure from doing it._

* * *

><p>"…avid?" I hear Trowa's worried voice talking above me, but my chest and stomach hurt too much to do anything but throw up again. I am crying, I notice after a moment, as my stomach squeezes in on itself and I throw up once more. I can feel Trowa rubbing my back in circles as I gasp. My fingers find the material of his pants, and grip them tightly as I shake horribly.<p>

"Did he answer you yet?" I hear Duo ask Trowa quietly, and I cough, trying to tell them I can hear them, that I'm back, that I'm not Tom anymore. Thinking of Tom makes my stomach clench again, and I throw up, again.

"T-T-Tom…" I stumble over the word, my jaw and throat hurting bad. Trowa lifts me from my bed (When did I get there?), and he carries me across the hall into the bathroom. The tub already has water in it, and it's even warm water. I know, because I feel it against my skin when Trowa puts me in it. He had to take off my clothes so that they don't get even wetter. He's humming to me as he gets the throw-up off of me, washing my skin and hair.

When he pulls me out of the tub, he puts me in one of his big shirts, wrapping me up in a blanket. We go sit by my favourite window for a while, him holding me against his shirt as I cry. I can't stop, even though I know I'm not the one who got hurt bad. Tom was, but I _felt_ it. I _felt_ everything he did, the anger, hate, and the _pain_. It's not me. I keep trying to tell myself this, but I don't know how to make myself not feel it anymore.

Trowa stays up with me the rest of the night, and we watch the sun rise together. I'm glad I get to see Nick today. He can tell me why, when Tom got hurt, I hurt for real too. I would ask Trowa, but it's too new. And I have to show Nick my picture anyways.


	26. Uncontrollable

It is quiet on the phone. I can hear him breathing, my own breath quick and shaky. I told Duo no. Then, I threw my book at him. It left a mark on his head, and some pages came out. I got sent to my room.

"Why did you hurt Duo, David?"

My punishment is to talk to Heero. Duo knows it scares me. Trowa knows too. That is why I have to do it. I have to answer, to tell him why. The problem is I don't _know_ why I did it. I just... _did_.

"I didn't want to do it."

"Do what?"

"My homework. I wanted to play instead."

It's quiet again. The phone is trembling in my hand. My throat chokes down a sob, but not enough. It makes a hiccup sound.

"Hurting others isn't how to make things happen your way," Heero tells me. I bite my lip, glad the vidscreen's not on and he can't see me.

"I just... I don't know!" I admit, hiccupping again. "I don't know why! I didn't mean to!"

"It just seemed right, when you did it?" Heero asks.

I whine, simply saying "Uh-huh."

"Do your homework, and make Duo a card. Then, tell him this. He wants to know. He can help you."

"Okay," I whimper, and Heero hangs up the phone. I can hear a loud beep saying that the phone's not on anymore. I hang it up and crumple to the ground, hugging my legs and crying.

I'm scared. I'm being bad a lot. And I don't know why.

* * *

><p>"If you don't like doing this, then why do you keep acting out?" Heero asks me. I'm on the phone with him again. I broke Duo's phone on purpose, because I wanted him to pay attention to me. I felt bad after, but I still got in trouble.<p>

"I don't know. I want it to stop…" I tell him, my throat feeling tight again. It feels like I'm talking to Heero every night now because I've been bad.

"The only one who can stop this is you, David," Heero says, and I cry. I don't know how.

* * *

><p>"I want to stop!" I cry, cradling the phone in my hands. "I want to be good again!"<p>

I'm on the phone with Heero again, this time for being mean to Quatre. My stomach feels sick, and I'm tired of not feeling like me.

"Did you tell Trowa or Duo how you're feeling?" Heero asks, and I pull at my hair. The vidscreen's not on, so he can't see this.

"No. It doesn't make sense. How can I tell them?"

"…I could tell them."

I stare at the phone, and then put it up to my ear.

"…Okay."

* * *

><p>Duo's on the phone with Heero this time. I'm curled up in Trowa's lap, biting my thumb as Heero talks to Duo. He doesn't seem to be mad yet, so I hope that it means he <em>won't<em> be mad at all. But I don't know.

Trowa's running his hand through my hair, a soft song being hummed under his breath. It's easier to focus on the song than on Duo's pacing, his silence being broken by "Okay," and "Uh-huh," here and there. I don't know what Heero's telling Duo, but I hope it's not bad. I don't want to be bad; I just can't seem to be good either.

When Duo hangs up the phone, I feel my chest tighten, but a grin is all that he gives me. He doesn't yell, doesn't say anything mean – he doesn't say anything at all – then 'saunters' (Wufei told me that is how Duo walks) out of the room, still smiling.

Trowa just rubs my back as I stare after Duo.

* * *

><p>I stare up at the building. It's a small building made of bricks, with a blue roof. There's a sign on the door, large letters saying that they are open. But why is the roof blue?<p>

I don't get time to look at it long, as Duo's dragging me in behind him. It smells funny inside, something I've never smelled before, yet I can almost taste the smell. There are a lot of funny tables in the big, blue room Duo drags me into. They have switches on the side, and a flat circle on top.

"Let's sit here," Duo says to me, taking a seat in the back near the door. I sit next to him, trying to not notice the other people in the room. If I can't see them, they can't see me… right?

The clock takes forever to make ten minutes go by. I don't say anything, but look at my plant book Wufei left for me last week instead. Duo seems okay with this, as he's reading a small book too. It has a funny plant holder on the cover.

"Thank you for coming!" a high-pitched girl's voice says, echoing in the large room. I look up from the pictures of vegetable seeds to see who the girl is, and she's older than I thought. She looks the same age as Commander Aunt, but she dresses like Relena does when she comes over to play with Heero and Duo. Her hair is a dark red that makes me feel like I've seen it before, and she's wearing thin-frame glasses like me! She's wearing a shiny apron too, with wooden sticks in the pockets from what I can see.

"My name is Clara Jensen. You can call me Clara or Ms. Jensen, and I hope to get to know you all as we learn together. I just want to take a moment and introduce ourselves so we can all stop being strangers." Her cheerful voice helps put me at ease, even if the thought of speaking in front of these people is scary. I'm glad Duo came with me, even though I heard Quatre say I should go by myself. The smile Duo gives me when I glance over at him makes me feel like he knows what I'm thinking. Ms. Jensen looks over the room before speaking again.

"As I said, I'm Clara. I am the youngest of seven children, and am a native of L3. I started pottery with a Play-Doh set when I was two, and now twenty-five years later, I teach how to make pottery! I've been teaching classes for four years, and have lived here in London just as long."

Everyone in the class says their name. I don't remember any of them; I'm too scared about what to say when it's my turn. Duo stands up, even though I'm supposed to be next. He gives me a wink, then smiles in a way that I know from experience means something weird's going to happen that would have Wufei hitting his head.

"I'm Duo Maxwell, the cute one of the two of us here," he starts, pointing at me. My face turns red, and several people smile. My stomach hurts less when I see them not getting mad at him. "I never made pottery with clay, though I've used it for quick fixes in buildings before. And to hide things," he continues with a grin. I hear a couple chuckles, and he seems pleased. "The midget next to me is David, and now he can talk."

I look away from all the eyes and keep my sight fixed on Clara's hair instead. It's easier to talk like this. Nick taught me this trick.

"I—" I begin, choking slightly on my words. They vanish for a moment, but Duo touching my back lightly helps me find them again. "I'm David Daniels… Duo brought me here. I've never played with clay before, or made things, except plants. I want to make things. Duo an' Trowa are 'dopting me soon." I sit back down quickly, ducking my head. Duo slides his hand up to my shoulder and squeezes it, and I take a deep breath. A small clap makes my eyes look up toward the front of the room. Ms. Jensen is clapping, and a few other people are joining her. My face turns red, and I duck it again. But I can't stop smiling.

* * *

><p>Duo and I are washing our hands in the bathroom. We got to play with a bit of clay today, though Ms. Jensen says we won't get to start making things until we learn how to use the funny spinning tables. The plates on top actually move around! We got to watch Ms. Jensen use the spinning table in front of her, and she made different things with the same clay! I can't wait until I can make things like that.<p>

"Did you have fun?" Duo asks me, and I nod, smiling.

"I want to make things like Ms. Jensen does," I tell him. His eyes crinkle as he smiles, sticking his hands under the dryer. I do the same next to him.

"Me too. Did you see how tall that vase was?" I remember how Duo had leaned forward with wide eyes and an open mouth when Ms. Jensen had her hands going up past her head. The clay had broken though, and she told us why afterwards.

"It was very tall," I agree, tilting my head.

"Vases hold flowers. I can make vases for my flowers," I realize, looking at Duo. He nods as well, and we walk out of the bathroom and I jump as I walk forward, grabbing Duo's hand. We had walked here earlier, since Duo can't drive for some reason, so we're walking back home now. It isn't that far away, so it's not too bad. There is a little wind that is cold on my face, but my jacket keeps my arms safe from it.

"So, do you want to keep going?" Duo asks after a few blocks. I look up at him, confused.

"Yeah. Why?" My eyes widen, and I drop his hand, scared. Is this my punishment? Getting to see what I can't do now? He grabs me, pulling me against him, and I struggle.

"No! I want to know so that I don't make you do anything you don't want. I'm not saying you can't go anymore."

I stop, breathing heavily, and my breath catching on my quickly vanishing panic.

"Promise?" I whisper. Duo lifts me up, settling me on his side, and my legs and arms wrap around him to help hold on.

"Of course. I would never do that to you. Trowa would never do that to you. And if Heero, Wufei, or Quatre ever try to do that, I'll kick their ass, okay?"

I nod, relieved, and rest my head on his shoulder.

It's hard to remember sometimes that they don't do what Aunt and Uncle would have. It's hard to remember, because I always feel like maybe David is just someone I'm dreaming about, like Tom or My Lord. My stomach tightens at the thought of Tom, but I push it aside.

I don't feel the pain anymore from The Dream, but it has been a dream that comes more now. I don't feel it like the first time, and Nick thinks that it's because I had the dream before, though he's confused about why it hurt in the first place.

I haven't told Trowa or Duo about the dream yet. I'm scared to. They haven't pushed me to talk about it when I told them I talked about it with Nick. Nick isn't going to tell them about the dream either until I tell him he can. He says that, unless I tell him he can, he isn't allowed to do so by _law_. He did tell me though that if someone is hurting me when I'm awake he would have to tell, but if it's in my dreams, it doesn't count. I think he means that if Trowa or Duo is hurting me, but didn't say it. It feels strange having so many people care about if I'm being raised nice. It really does feel all like a long, long dream.

I know one day I'll wake up to Aunt banging on my door and telling me to go cook breakfast. So, I'm trying to have as much fun in this dream as I can.


	27. Just Wanting to Go Home

The visit with the new social worker was a lot different than the one with the weak lady. We had to go back to Trowa and Duo's work place, and I had to go inside by myself again, but the man who asked the questions wasn't like the lady. He told me why he had to ask stupid questions – and he thought they were stupid too – and then asked me not stupid questions too.

William is over at Trowa's with Quatre again. He doesn't seem to be looking over at me as much as he did last time he was here. I stay on Trowa's lap, reading my book on different bowl and vase shapes. Trowa gave me a bunch of little, sticky, coloured paper pieces that I can stick on the edge of the pages to help me find the ones I like faster. The book has a lot of papers sticking out of it now. Duo laughed the first time he saw it.

I had to go to time-out after I threw the sticky paper pad at him.

"My brother's just came home from school," William says, and I look up from my book, speaking to William for the first time.

"Percy is back?" They all look over at me, and I hide my face with my book.

"Yeah, he is. Did you want to see him?" William asks me, and I nod. Trowa tilts my book down, and I realize that William couldn't see me nodding, so I do it again.

"I'll let him know. He can come with me the next time I come to London."

I give him a shy smile before going back to my reading.

* * *

><p>"Did you have a good week?" Nick asks me after I sit down on my cushion. I nod, and he asks me to tell him about it.<p>

"I went to the clay class with Duo again." I had told Nick how much I liked the clay classes two weeks ago, after the first time I went.

"Did you learn anything new in it?" Nick seems to want to know everything. It gets annoying, even if he has to because his job says so.

"I learned how to make a bowl," I tell him. "I made one, and Ms. Jensen's going to bake it, and then I am going to put the gloss on it so I can take it home. Do you think Trowa will like it?"

"Don't you want to keep it for yourself?" Nick asks me, and I shake my head hard.

"Trowa gave me a lot of firsts, so I want to give him one too." It's only fair this way. Trowa gives me things, so I should give some back.

"What kind of firsts did Trowa give you?" I tilt my head, trying to think of all of the things Trowa's given me.

"I got a room, a bed, my own blankets, my own clothes, toys, books, I got words, I got to read, I got to play at the park, I got a Trust-Man," I start, and Nick holds his hand up for me to stop. He does this when he wants to say something.

"All of these things are things you should have had to begin with," Nick says, and I frown. Nick keeps talking though. "As a child, your uncle and aunt should have given them to you. Because they didn't, they did bad things. It was bad of them to not let you have them. I am glad Trowa gives them to you, because him doing so is a good thing. He's supposed to give them, and he is, so he's being good. Do you understand?"

I nod, then shake my head.

"Uncle made me find Trowa. Does that make Uncle good, if he was bad too? Can he be good _and_ bad?"

"He can. He made you go find Trowa, but he didn't do it the good way. There were other ways he could have let you find Trowa. He could have called the police, instead of leaving you by yourself. Something bad could have happened on your way to the Preventer's building, someone could have taken you. I think your uncle was trying to do a good thing, but he did it in a bad way. Are you mad at your uncle?"

"I don't know," I tell him honestly. "I am mad because he never stopped A – A - _H__er_." I still can't say 'Aunt' out loud, though it doesn't hurt to hear it or think it anymore. "But he would sometimes leave my cupboard unlocked, and I would find food hidden inside my cupboard too. And he gave me Trowa. How can I be mad at him? He helped me, so I should be happy, but I'm not." My hands are pulling at my hair, which is longer than it was before. I want to grow it out, but not as long as Duo's… Maybe like Wufei's.

"You don't have to like him, David," Nick says. "Just because someone does nice things to us sometimes doesn't make them a good person. He hurt you by not doing anything to help you sooner, and leaving you to find a person to love you by yourself. He doesn't need your gratitude." Nick told me about gratitude before. I nod, blinking back tears.

"I'm just tired of being mad. I just want to forget them. I just want to be Trowa's, so no one can take me away. I just want to be normal!" I give in, burying my face in my knees and crying.

I'm tired of being angry. I'm tired of crying all the time. I'm tired of the nightmares. I'm tired of waiting. I'm just tired.

* * *

><p>Trowa and I are going down to the courthouse today to talk to the judge. I hope this means that I get to keep Trowa, and Duo too, since he comes with Trowa. Trowa says that the judge might want to talk to me by myself like the social worker man did, and to just tell what I feel to the judge.<p>

I wear my nicest clothes, and make sure to brush my hair good. My glasses are clean, my shoes aren't dirty, and I don't have clay under my fingernails. I made extra sure to get all of it out. Duo is going to meet us at the courthouse, since he's at work today.

"Ready, David?" Trowa asks me, and I nod, taking his hand. The courthouse is near the Preventer's building, and the floors are really shiny. I tighten my hand on Trowa's, and move closer to him. Trowa doesn't stop at the desk to ask where to go; he seems to already know as we walk down a hallway. I see Wufei sitting on a bench reading a book, and when he looks up, he sees us. Putting his book away, he stands up and gives us a short bow (which is how he does handshakes for some reason).

"The last group is running a little late, I was informed," Wufei says, and Trowa nods. He takes a seat, and I crawl into his lap. He holds me against him, and Wufei sits down again. I tell Wufei about my plants, and how they're all colourful right now.

Quatre shows up soon after, taking a seat and ruffling my hair. He straightens it after though. Duo is the last to show up, but he has Heero and Relena with him too. I cling tighter to Trowa, nervous. I didn't think so many people would be coming to wait for me to talk to a judge.

The doors open, and a few people walk out, ignoring us. I don't mind, since I don't want them to look at me. The man who let the people out motions for us, and I slide off of Trowa's lap and take his hand again as we go inside. The room is small, three tables with chairs at them, and some chairs behind the tables leading to the doors. Trowa, Duo, and I sit at one of the tables, and Quatre, Wufei, Heero, and Relena sit behind us. An older man is sitting behind the table facing us, and he's reading some papers. When we are all sitting, he looks up at us and smiles.

"The Barton and Maxwell family?"

Trowa nods, while Duo says cheerfully, "That's us!"

"I've been looking over the file, and while it's pretty straight-forward, I wish to clarify a few concerns."

I can feel my chest hurting, so I remember to make sure that I am breathing. Trowa's hand on mine grips me, squeezing comfortingly.

"Mr. Barton, Mr. Maxwell, you both have had a history that indicated instability and post-traumatic stress. I am not questioning your ability to raise a child, but do both of you feel that having a child will cause any problems with your own mental health?"

Duo spoke first, all the time shaking his head, "Your Honor, I would have to say that David's made it easier to take care of myself. I hadn' been doin' so well 'fore he came."

"I would say the same for myself," Trowa adds, nodding.

"It shows here he's made great progress in learning to communicate while living with you. Might I ask who's been the leading factor in that? Anyone may wish to give insight to this," the man asks, and the room is silent. I can see Trowa and Duo pass each other a look, then look behind them.

"I would say it's been a mixed effort, sir," Quatre says, standing up, "but the main person who's helped with this is Duo. Trowa's the main motivation for David, but Duo is the one who taught him the skills he needed."

"Then, I only have one last question." My hand, where it's holding onto Trowa's, tightens. His is holding mine just as tightly. "David, do you want to go home with Trowa and Duo now?"

"Y-Yes, sir!" I answer loudly, looking into his eyes. They're blue. Like Aunt's. But they aren't hers. Or like Uncle's. They're kind. I can see that now. And he's going to let me go home. I can see it already.

"Then, what are we waiting for? I think we've all been here long enough."

* * *

><p>We didn't get to leave right then. There were some papers that had to be signed, but I don't really know how long it took. Now, I'm sitting on Trowa's lap, Duo next to us, with Wufei next to him on the end. Quatre, Heero, and Relena are in the booth across from us, and smiles are on almost everyone's faces (And even though Heero isn't smiling, I still think he's happy.). There are milkshakes on the table, along with a small pile of gifts.<p>

"We're gonna have your birthday party today, since you're really Trowa's kid now," Duo had explained.

Heero had smacked his head while saying, "He's yours now too, _baka_."

I can't stop smiling either. Since I read the paper Trowa showed me, showing my new name, I haven't been able to stop. I stopped crying, but I haven't stopped smiling. I am still David Daniels, but now the 's' is missing on my name. Because my new name is David Daniel Barton. I have my own name now, a real one, and I share it with Trowa.

I was nervous opening the presents, never having done it for my birthday before. I haven't had a birthday before, so maybe I'm scared about that too. I know I am Dudder's age, and he was ten when I left _their_ house, so I am now eleven. And I'm older than him now! I can't help but smile about that. He will still be ten, because he has his birthday at the end of June and it's only the beginning right now.

Trowa hands me the first present. I look at the little paper slip on the front, and it says it's from Quatre. I look up at him, and give him a smile, which he returns. I don't say anything as I pull off the paper, and I look at the plain brown box. I open that as well, then look inside. My eyes widen, and I look back up at Quatre, who's grinning now.

"I know you love it, and maybe Trowa's kitchen will last longer now," he tells me with a wink, glancing at Duo. I look over at him as well, and then nod.

"What is it? Come on, show us!" Duo's whining, and I smile, pretending to think about it. Trowa's laughing quietly; I can both hear and feel it from where I'm sitting. Trowa can see it too. I tilt the box towards Duo, who looks inside eagerly, before glancing up with a glare at Quatre. I know it's not real though. I can tell now. I can tell a lot more things now than I could before. I look back in the box at the children's cookbooks, thinking of all the new things I can learn to cook.

"Really funny. Though Davvy does make a mean omelet," he adds, ruffling my hair. I smile, leaning into the touch. The touches don't scare me anymore. I know they won't hurt me. Because I trust them.

I go through and open each gift. Heero and Relena gave me a couple books that can help me learn Japanese and German.

"Heero's Japanese, or at least speaks it, and my ancestors are from Germany. I thought it would be better to give you a bit of ourselves," Relena says, and I nod at her. I wanted to learn Japanese already, since Duo and Heero speak it a lot, and Trowa does too sometimes. Wufei and Duo gave me a handheld game player, and a couple of games to go with it.

"You can learn what you like to play, and get more games as you get older," Wufei says, his hand over Duo's mouth. I have a feeling Wufei's doing that to make it easier to understand. Duo makes no sense when he's excited.

Trowa gave me a journal and pen. They're both really nice, and have my new name carved in them with silver writing. Both the pen and book are black on the outside, so the silver really stands out. I smile up at him, and he whispers in my ear, "Everyone needs to share their thoughts and dreams. You can do that in here, so that they can leave your mind. And it won't talk back or make fun of you or your ideas. I use one, as does everyone here."

I blink back tears, leaning against him. My new dad. I can _so_ get used to saying that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** Raise of hands for anyone who had a heart-attack for an update that took less than a month! I am glad to finally reach this point in the story, and many questions have been asked on many things. Answers should soon start coming as I have reached this point, letting all those questions that have been building (especially since the arrival of the Weasley's) start to become revealed. Hold on, it's going to get bumpy within the next few updates!

ALT


	28. True Love

"We're having a party to celebrate the adoption," Quatre told him, his blue eyes shining happily. Bill knew that Quatre had been worried that Trowa and Duo wouldn't be able to get custody of 'David,' but from what he was hearing, it had been a quick decision. Bill smiled as Quatre told the story of the boy opening his 'birthday' presents, the exuberance from the younger man clearly showing in all of his features. He had to hold back a chuckle at the thought of how his brother, Charlie, would react if he were to see this (the poor bloke had a crush on Quatre), and then the reality of what he was being told finally sunk in.

"So, Trowa has full custody of David? Nothing else needs to be done?"

"Oh, more than likely they'll have some follow-up to make sure that David's still doing okay, but other than that, Trowa and Duo are his parents. They are the last two I ever expected to reach that status though… I would have pictured Wufei or even Heero becoming fathers before them!"

Bill chewed on the inside of his cheek, the internal battle that had been waging inside of him since the first time he had laid eyes on 'David' fighting harder. It was official, legal, and there would be no harm in telling these Muggle parents (and in turn, Quatre) what he really knew about the boy they didn't know much about; the problem was that he knew how protective these men could be.

Quatre, despite his pleasant, kind, and cheerful disposition, was not a Muggle he would be quick to anger. Despite not having the traits that defined William Arthur Weasley as a member of his family, Quatre was dangerous in many ways that scared even the fully-trained and experienced wizard (for that is what Bill was, in fact) into not provoking the gentle blond. He didn't know if he could explain any reason that would make up for him not informing them about the child's true history, or if after he started, he would have time to finish.

But this was a decision he had brought upon himself, and he would have to suffer the consequences for it. Looking up, he noticed Quatre had gone silent, his aqua eyes inspecting him, judging him, and not liking what they were seeing.

"What is it you have to say?"

Sometimes, Bill wanted to curse (not literally - it was a Muggle phrase he'd learned) Quatre for his uncanny talent of being insanely observant (which made Bill wonder if Quatre was as Muggle as he thought…), and seeing things that shouldn't be seen. Sighing, Bill held up his hands in a placating and warding gesture.

"Hear me out before you decide to skewer my head onto a pole in your yard?"

All traces of kindness that he associated with the blond vanished, and left in its wake was the dark, dangerous emotions he had only seen once before – and had hoped to never see again.

"Talk, Weasley."

Bill flinched, before clearing his throat.

"I didn't tell you before, because there are certain laws in my community that could have interfered and made the adoption harder or impossible to continue, but I know some of David's background, though no facts after 18 months following his birth."

His palms were wet, and a cold sweat broke out over his skin. He was a curse-breaker for Egypt's most dangerous catacombs and tombs, and never had he felt the same fear that this man inspired in him – for the blond would easily hurt those that harmed his family, and little David Barton was one of those now.

"I- I've met his parents before, when I was still a child… James and Lily Potter. Lily was beautiful, with red hair that puts my family to shame, and brilliant green eyes that always held some sort of emotion in them. Her son shares those eyes with her… Whereas the rest of his looks he gets from his father."

Swallowing, he forced himself to keep talking, focusing more on the memory than on the person who could be the last living soul he would see before his funeral.

"Our society was at war, those who wished to 'keep pure tradition' versus those who 'muddied their blood.' Somehow, the leader of the purists got it into his head that a baby would be his downfall… and though I didn't know this at the time, picked the unborn child that Lily carried within her… your David. They had gone into hiding, being active members in the resistance of the purists. I don't know what happened… but ten years ago, on Halloween, he found them. Lily and James didn't survive, but somehow, their son did. No one knows why, as their leader had never failed to go through with a killing before. All that the child was left with was a scar in the shape of lightning, according to rumor. He was sent to live with his mother's family, and was never seen since… until I went to visit your friends Trowa and Duo, and saw him sitting in the lap of Trowa Barton."

He buried his face in his hands, trembling. Lily, as pitiful as this had to sound, was Bill's first love. The woman had been a bright, shining light in the darkness that his childhood had become from the war, and it didn't matter that she was married or with child, or that she was so much older than he was. He had loved her in the way only an innocent child could think of love – purely.

"What is David's name? What was the name he was given at birth?" Quatre's voice was still cold, but no longer holding that dangerous edge to it.

"Harry James Potter."


	29. Epilogue, The Letter

_To whoever reads this,_

_You can guess that the boy doesn't have a home. I left him with instructions to find the police and a new home. His aunt, my wife, has treated him horrible, and I don't know how else to help him. I hope you can keep him safe - the boy's parent's died trying to protect him, and they are still after his life. It's why I can't tell you his name. He doesn't know it either, but that's because my wife and I weren't good at raising him, didn't want him. He responds to Boy well enough, so that works for now. Wish I could do more for him, but I can't. I'll admit to being a fool and a coward, and that won't change. I just want him to have a good home, and be happy. He can't have that here. Keep him safe. Let him forget about us. Make him forget about us. Please._

* * *

><p><strong>AN –** ...Yes... This is the end of _For the Boy_! Now before you come and kill me in my sleep, I thought I would let it be known that this might be the end of FtB, but not of the story. Yes, that means a sequel! _Casting Stones_ is going to involve a lot more of the magical aspect of Harry/David and how he will learn about the world he left as a baby.

I planned on a different Epilogue, but on a moment of inspiration decided to give you the letter that Vernon left with Harry in the prologue. You got the better end of the deal, believe me. The other epilogue sucked. So enjoy, and keep an eye out for the sequel!

-ALT


	30. Sequel Notice: Casting Stones

THIS IS A NOTICE! **THIS IS A NOTICE!** HAVE YOU NOTICED YET?

.

.

.

The first chapter of the sequel has now been uploaded. This notice is for those with this on Story Alert.

Thank you for your patience! Let's enjoy another stretch of time with Harry (David), Trowa, and company, shall we?

**~ALT**


End file.
